Ascension
by Admiral Eidolon
Summary: Lass dich von mir in die Welt von Kuroshitsuji entführen! [Reader x ?] / enjoy reading :)
1. Prologue

Du hast schon immer davon geträumt den Fesseln der Realität zu entfliehen und Teil einer längst vergessenen Zeit zu werden? Reich mir deine Hand und ich führe dich zurück in das viktorianische Zeitalter. Auf den Schwingen der Nacht wirst du reisen und mit den Toten tanzen um zu erkennen, dass das Leben dich zu etwas Großem erwählt hat. Schließe deine Augen, tauche in die Welt deiner Träume ein und stelle fest, dass du niemals mehr zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen werden willst. Vertrau mir und lass es geschehen.

Einige Anmerkungen vor dem Beginn unserer Reise a.k.a. redundantes Gerede :

(Ascension = Aufstieg/ Himmelfahrt ; im Kontext dieser FF: Aufstieg, kein großer religiöser Bezug)

**Sonstiges:** Ab dem zweiten Kapitel wechselt die Zeitform, also bitte nicht wundern. / Kuroshitsuji gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. (So damit wäre das Rechtliche geklärt.)

**Legende: **_ -dein Name _Kursiv: deine Gedanken_

Diese FF ist ein Geschenk an alle Kuroshitsuji Liebhaber- ein Tribut an eure Leidenschaft. Ihr müsst nicht länger zusehen, wie andere Mädchen euren heimlichen Lieblingen ganz nahe sind, denn nun seid ihr selbst Teil dieser Geschichte. Was rede ich von „ihr"? Pardon, ich meine natürlich du! Lass dich fallen und genieß es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, denn heute bist du im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. Sei deine eigene Heldin und finde dich in dieser Geschichte wieder.

~viel Spaß beim Lesen

Die Anderen. Es waren grundsätzlich immer die Anderen, denen das Glück einfach so zufiel. Jedem, nur nicht dir. Hold war das Schicksal nun wirklich allen Geschöpfen auf diesem Planeten, doch zu keinem Zeitpunkt hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass es auch dich eines Tages erwählen würde. Im Gegenteil, hätte man dich vor einer guten Woche noch gefragt, ob du auf eine lange Reise ohne Widerkehr gehen würdest, so wärest du in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Doch in einer Welt, in der nicht einmal Diamanten für alle Ewigkeit geschaffen sind, kann sich der Verlauf der Dinge schneller wandeln, als der Tag zur Nacht. Dass nichts auf Dauer bestehen würde, sollte eine der ersten Lektionen sein, die du lernen würdest.

Von den abertausenden Geschöpfen auf diesem Rotationsellipsoid gehörtest du eher der Gruppe Unscheinbaren an. Niemals außergewöhnlich, selten auffällig und immer nur durchschnittlich. Bisher hatte sich der eigeschlagene Lebensweg noch nie als verkehrt erwiesen, nein, es herrschte Frieden und Ruhe. Die Welt in der du lebst war groß, jedoch unspektakulär. Diese Monotonie hatte auch dein Herz ergriffen und die Leere in deiner Brust stimmte dich gelegentlich traurig. Der Tag lief in geregelten Bahnen ab, alles hatte seine Ordnung. Mit dem Hahnenschrei begann der Morgen, die Schule forderte ihren Tribut an deine Freizeit und nach den lästigen Haushaltspflichten trafst du dich mit deinen Freunden, bis der Feuerball am Firmament mit dem Horizont verschmolz und gänzlich hinter ihm verschwand.

Das Leben war schön, aber eintönig. Ab und an konntest du dieser Stasis entfliehen, doch den Großteil deines Daseins verbrachtest du in der kalten und grauen Realität. Dennoch haben deine Träume dich niemals verlassen, die Vorstellung an eine andere Welt, erfüllt von Magie und Zauber. Wem solltest du dich anvertrauen? Sie würden dich niemals verstehen, niemals sehen was ihre Augen vor ihnen verbarg, niemals erblicken was der Welt ihre Schönheit verlieh, niemals eine Gedankenreise in vergessene Reiche machen. Zugegeben: du warst schon immer eine ziemliche Träumerin, doch das hielt dich nie davon ab tatsächlich an diese Welt zu glauben. So konntest du aus dem festgefahrenen Alltag ausbrechen, und wenn es nur für einige Augenblicke war. Deine Phantasie, dein größter Schatz, so glaubtest du.

Dein Umfeld und du nahmen dich als gewöhnliches Mädchen war, eine junge Frau ohne markante Merkmale oder mit herausragenden Fertigkeiten gesegnet. Du warst zu keinem Zeitpunkt untalentiert, doch es gab immer geschicktere Menschen als dich. Es steckte kein Genie hinter deinen Taten, sondern nur ein einfaches heranwachsendes Fräulein mit unsicheren Händen, gewillt ihren Augen zu beweisen, dass in die mehr stecken sollte. Ja, du warst absolut Normal in deiner Welt, nur ein einzelner funkelnder Stern in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums.

Doch jede große Geschichte hat ihren kleinen, unscheinbaren Anfang…


	2. Echoes of the past

Die letzte mündliche Prüfung war überstanden, du hattest es geschafft. In drei Wochen würde man dir dein Abschlusszeugnis zusammen mit einer gelben Rose überreichen. Der Schulleiter hielte anschließend eine ergreifende Rede und entließe euch aus den sicheren Mauern der Schule in die große weite Welt. Die Zeit war gekommen, du würdest beginnen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, ein Wunsch den du dir zu erfüllen hofftest. Es war nicht weniger verwunderlich, dass dieser große Schritt auch Opfer bedeutete. Du und deine Freunde gingen auseinander , da jeder sein Glück woanders suchen würde. Aus diesem Grund sahst du mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge der Zukunft entgegen. _Entfernungen sind ohne Bedeutung, sich nahe zu sein ist eine Sache des Herzens. _Natürlich würdet ihr euch wiedersehen, doch die Zeitspanne zwischen diesen Begegnungen ließe dich wissen , dass du dich so sehr an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt hast, dass es in den ersten Wochen schmerzen wird von ihnen getrennt zu sein. Dies allein war der Anlass zu eurer , zumindest vorerst, letzten großen gemeinsamen Reise.

Eure Eltern erlaubten euch tatsächlich einen mehrtägigen Ausflug in das Vereinigte Königreich. Lange hattet ihr mit ihnen handeln müssen, damit sie euch ohne spießige Aufsichtsperson auf diese Reise ließen, doch Beharrlichkeit und Überzeugungskraft hatten letztendlich auch die besorgtesten Eltern weich werden lassen. Heute war es endlich soweit, die langersehnte Reise sollte beginnen. Deine gesamten Ersparnisse hattest du die letzten Wochen gehortet, damit du dir dort drüben, auf der Insel, jeden Wunsch erfüllen konntest. England war teuer, doch das war es dir wert. Selbst einen schlechtbezahlten Aushilfsjob im Eiscafé nahmst du hin um deine Finanzen aufzubessern, denn bei dieser Reise sollte dir die Welt offen stehen.

Noch vor dem Weckruf des kleinen Terroristen auf deinem Nachschrank schlugst du deine Augen auf. Trotz der frühen Tageszeit stahlen sich bereits erste Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne durch deine halbdurchlässige Jalousie. Nur wenige Stunden Schlaf hatte die Nacht deinem Körper gegönnt, denn du warst viel zu aufgeregt. Ein Adrenalinschub durchfuhr deinen Körper. Der große Tag war angebrochen. „England." Die sehnsuchtserfüllten Worte verließen deine Lippen. Selbst du warst erstaunt wie verlangend deine Stimme tönen konnte. In deinen Tagträumen sinniertest du bereits stundenlang über diese Tour, fandst dich in kleinen Läden wieder, schlendertest durch die possierlichen Gassen Londons oder trankst einen Earl Grey Tea mit Bergamotte-Fermentation in einem der unzähligen Tea Gardens. Die englische Mentalität faszinierte dich schon von klein auf, du konntest es einfach nicht mehr erwarteten.

Ungeduldig schlichst du unter die Dusche, damit du ja rechtzeitig fertig bist um noch einmal deinen Koffer zu kontrollieren. Dies hattest du zwar alleine am gestrigen Tag schon zwanzig Mal gemacht, doch du wolltest sichergehen, dass absolut alles für deine große Reise perfekt sein würde. Vorsicht war schließlich die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Auch nach der fünfundzwanzigsten Inspektion der Reisekleidung hatte sich nichts an der Vollständigkeit des Gepäcks verändert, zum Glück auch.

Drei Stunden später waren deine Freunde und du gemeinsam mit euren Eltern in den heiligen Hallen des Flughafens. Die Aufregung stieg förmlich ins Unermessliche, auch deine Freunde waren aus dem Häuschen. Nach eingehender Belehrung seitens der Eltern konnte es nun endlich losgehen. Der große Flug stand kurz bevor. Einige Minuten vergangen bis ihr euch im Flugschiff wiederfandet. Die finalen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden getroffen, der Pilot erhielt von Tower das Signal und das Rollfeld wurde freigegeben. Ein leichtes Vibrieren erfasste den tonnenschweren Eisenvogel, als sich die mächtigen Propeller in Gang setzten. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller schob sich das Metallkonstrukt über die Startbahn, bis ihn seine Flügel in die Lüfte erhoben gleich einem Vogel. Dieses Gefühl war jedes Mal aufs Neue unbeschreiblich. Hier oben fühltest du dich wohl, frei von allen Sorgen. _Über den Wolken…._

„Hey _, wach auf, wir sind da." , riss eine Stimme dich aus dem Schlaf. Während des Fluges musst du eingenickt sein. Das Vorbeiziehen der Wolken hatte dich so sehr beruhigt, dass deine Lider schwer wie Blei wurden. Schließlich bist du ins Land der Träume abgedriftet. Nun wurde es jedoch Zeit aufzustehen. Deine beste Freundin saß neben dir und lächelte voller Vorfreude in dein Gesicht. „Schlafmütze, heb die Hüfte und lass uns aussteigen. Willst doch wohl nicht etwa ohne uns weiterfliegen, oder?" „Natürlich nicht.", klang die verschlafene Stimme aus deinem Mund. Mit einem Schlag war jegliche Müdigkeit verflogen und Euphorie ersetzte die Schlaftrunkenheit. „Lass uns gehen, die Anderen warten sicher auf uns!"

London war der absolute Wahnsinn. Du und deine Freunde wusstet gar nicht wohin ihr zuerst blicken solltet. Zwei Taxis fuhren euch zu eurem Bestimmungsort: einer Jugendherberge am Rande der Stadt. Vom London Heathrow Airport aus chauffierten euch die beiden Wagen direkt zu einem prächtigen Anwesen am Rande der Millionenmetropole. Dieses Gebäude, so erklärte der Taxifahrer, stand Jahrzehnte lang verlassen, bevor ein reicher Adeliger es ersteigerte um Jugendlichen aus aller Welt eine bezahlbare Übernachtungsmöglichkeit zu bieten. Davor habe das Haus einem Earl gehört, über den allerdings nur noch wenig bekannt ist. Bei den Sanierungsarbeiten hatte man beschlossen dieses prächtige Bauwerk im Stil der viktorianischen Zeitepoche zu belassen. Die Regentschaft Königin Victorias hatte überall ihre Zeichen hinterlassen, es faszinierte dich unheimlich. Victoria ein Frau unter tausenden von Männern. Sie war einzigartig.

Deine Augen weiteten sich, beim Anblick des unsagbar großen Anwesens. Hinter Meterhohen Gusseisenzäunen eröffnete sich eine völlig neue Welt, ein Ort, an dem die Zeit still stand. Schon vor der Durchfahrt durch die riesigen Tore hattest du das Gefühl, dass du Zuhause seist. Es war unbeschreiblich, zu schön um wahr zu sein. Die Realität holte dich in Form eines plötzlichen Bremsvorganges des Fahrers schmerzhaft ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Ein Ball war vor das Taxi gerollt, das war der Anlass der spontanen Anhalte-Aktion. „ Excuse me." , stammelte der Fahrer und setzte den Wagen wieder in Gang. Augenblicklich warst du wieder in Gedanken.

Nebst der prächtigen Inneneinrichtung überzeugten die großen Räume mit ihrem atemberaubenden Charme. Dieses Herrenhaus muss einst sehr, sehr schön gewesen sein. Es stimmt dich ein wenig traurig, dass du nicht in diese Zeit geboren wurdest und nur noch Reliquien und Erzählungen Zeugen dieser einstigen Epoche waren. Nichtsdestotrotz warst du glücklich hier zu sein. Mit zwei weiteren Freundinnen bezogst du das Zimmer. Der männliche Part der Reisegruppe fand sich im Nebenraum wieder. Nachdem jeder ein Bett belagert hatte, wurden die Pläne für die kommenden Tage geschmiedet. Da die Reise sehr lang gewesen war, beschlossen du und deine Freunde den Tag mit einem ausgedehnten Stadtbummel ausklingenzulassen. Gesagt, getan.

Dreißig Minuten später in der Innenstadt von London.  
„Um acht dann am Big Ben, in Ordnung?" Mit diesen Worten hattet ihr euch voneinander getrennt, damit jeder die Stadt zunächst für sich erkunden konnte . Morgen würde der absolute Sightseeing Marathon beginnen, aus diesem Grund war der Abend des ersten Tages zur Entspannung und innerlichen Ankunft bestimmt. Es zog dich aus den überlaufenden Touristenvierteln in die kleinen schmalen Gassen zwischen den großen Attraktionen. Als es Zeit für den Afternoon Tea wurde, sah man auch dich an einem zierlichen Tischchen sitzen, genussvoll eine heiße Tasse besten Earl Grey zu sündhaft teuren Preisen schlürfen. Dieses kleine Stückchen Lebensstil konntest du dir nicht entgehen lassen, der Aufguss war sein Geld wert. Nach dieser Stärkung nahmst du den Kurs durch die abgelegenen Bereiche der Großstadt wieder auf. Deine neugieren Blicke blieben immer wieder an den kleinen Läden hängen. Von Schneidern bis hin zu einem alten Bestattungsunternehmen fand sich alles wieder, es war verblüffend.

Vor einem Antiquitätenladen hielten deine Füße an. Im Schaufester des possierlichen Geschäftes standen alte, handgebundene Werke zur Schau. Die Buchrücken waren alt und abgegriffen, während die vergilbten Seiten auf ihre ganze eigene Weise leuchteten. Im Abendlicht wirkten diese antiquierten Wissensträger wie alte Schlüssel zu einem längst verlorenen Schloss. Bevor du dich versahst, hatten deine Füße dich bereits in den das Geschäft verfrachtet. Es roch nach alten Büchern, ein vertrauter Geruch. Beim Stöbern in einem halb zerfallenen Karton ergriffen deine zarten Hände auf einmal ein zerfledertes kleines, dickes, schwarzes Büchlein. Die Goldprägung lässt vermuten, dass es sich um ein Geschichtsbuch handelt. „Vom einstigen Ruhme der …" mehr lässt sich nicht entziffern, es ist schier nicht möglich. Trotzdem weckt dieses gewöhnlich ausschauende Werk dein Interesse. „How much?" , erkundigst du dich beim Verkäufer. „ You can have it for free. No one is interested in books like this one. They are decayed by time, there is surely no reason to keep it here." "That's very kind of you. Thank you, sir." Lächelnd verlässt du das Geschäft. Dieser alte Wälzer wird ein Geschenk für deine große Schwester. Als Bibliothekarin und leidenschaftlicher Bücherwurm wird sie sich hoffentlich über dieses alte Schriftstück erfreuen. Doch zuvor wolltest du selbst hineingesehen haben.

Auf einer Parkbank findest du letztendlich Ruhe vom stresserfüllten Tag. In deinen Händen liegt das alte Buch aus dem Antiquitätengeschäft. Lächelnd schlägst du es auf._" __Es ist nur ein Buch. Und wenn ich das recht verstanden habe soll Lesen bilden." _ Dieses Zitat aus dem Film „Die Mumie" fällt dir jedes Mal aufs Neue ein, wenn du ein neues Werk beginnst. _Es ist nur ein Buch, also was soll schon groß passieren? _

Hättest du , wenn du die Tragweite deiner Taten vorrausehen könntest, es trotzdem gelesen?


	3. Devoured by time

Natürlich würde nichts passieren, wenn man einfach so ein Buch las. So sehr du es dir auch wünschtest, es ist und bleibt ein Traum. Die Lettern vor deinen Augen waren feinsäuberlich mit einer Feder niedergeschrieben. Scheinbar ist dieses Schriftstück älter als der Buchdruck selbst. _Erstaunlich! Wie lange diese Hand geschrieben haben muss um das Werk zu vollende?_ Trotz dem äußeren Zustand war der Text innerhalb des Einbands völlig unberührt vom Zahn der Zeit.

Nur mit großer Mühe konntest du die einzelnen Worte entziffern. Wahllos hattest du einfach irgendeine Seite aufgeschlagen. Oder hatte das Buch die Stelle, die es dir zeigen wollte, selbst geöffnet? Es war verwunderlich. Die ersten zusammenhängenden Wörter lauteten wie folgt: „…und dann warf ich es in die Sande der Zeit, damit es eines Tages von einer auserwählten Seele gefunden werden kann." _ Meint er dieses Buch?_ Deine Neugierde war geweckt, du musstest einfach weiterlesen. „Wer auch immer du bist, ich führe dich fort auf eine weite Reise. Bist du bereit diesen Schritt zu gehen? Sprich den Zauber und fahre fort." Mit diesen Worten endete der Absatz, doch unter der Passage schimmerten feine silberne Lettern, sie waren dir zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen. Vielleicht lag es am Einfallswinkel des Sonnenlichtes, der das Silber hatte nahezu unsichtbar werden lassen. Die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschnörkelte Schrift war nicht lesbar.

„Ein Zauber, den niemand lesen kann." Der Spott in deiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Wie durch ein Wunder wandelte sich die filigrane Schrift vor deinen Augen in klare, entzifferbare Worte um. Es verschlug dir den Atem. Flüsternd verließen die Zeilen deine Lippen:

„Komm näher, komm näher, wo auch immer du bist.

Die Zeit mag vergehen, die Knochen zerfallen,  
Stehen bleibt der Zeiger und die Glocke, sie ruht.

Nichts ist auf Dauer,  
Nichts hat Bestand,  
Niemand kann halten,  
Der Uhr fließend Sand.

Komm näher, komm näher  
Mein schönes Kind,  
Komm auf eine Reise, die den Gesetzen  
Der Zeit entrinnt."

Kaum war die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen, da wandelte sich die anmutige Schrift zurück in das unlesbare Buchstabenknäuel. Nichts hatte sich verändert, du saßest noch immer auf dieser Parkbank und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen fielen dir in den Rücken. Kopfschüttelnd schlugst du das Buch zu. Ein Zauber, das wäre zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein. Hattest du tatsächlich eine Sekunde lang geglaubt, dass so etwas funktionieren würde? Es musste sich um eine optische Täuschung gehandelt haben, wer weiß wann dieses Buch entstanden ist? Die Meister der Alchemie hatten dabei sicherlich ihre Finger im Spiel. Anders ließ es sich in deinen Augen nicht erklären. Ein wenig enttäuscht sackten deine Schultern nach unten. _Kopf hoch, dich erwarten ein paar freudige Tage. _Der Wälzer verschwand in deiner Tasche und du erhobst dich aus deiner Sitzposition um weiterzugehen, doch ein eigenartiges Schwindelgefühl erfasste plötzlich deinen gesamten Körper.

Die Welt um dich herum begann sich zu drehen und die in goldenes Sonnenlicht getauchten Farben der Stadt schwirrten um dich herum, bis sie letztendlich zu einem schwarzen undurchdringlichen Sturm wurden. Der Halt unter deinen Füßen entzog sich dir gänzlich, so dass deine Füße nachgaben und deine Knie unsanft auf dem harten Boden aufschlugen. Der Schwindel wurde stärker, während kurze, intensive Schmerzimpulse durch deinen Körper jagten. Dein Kopf würde zerspringen, so sehr schmerzte es. Alles verschwamm, deine Wahrnehmung, deine Empfindung und die Welt um dich herum. Deine Hände krallten sich in deinen Haaren fest und stille Gebete an irgendeine höhere Kraft verließen wimmernd deinen Mund. „Hilfe…". Es wurde zu viel. Das Rauschen um dich herum wurde immer lauter, das Tosen der Winde, woher sie auch immer kamen, es war nicht länger erträglich. Die Welt vor deinen Augen wurde schwarz.

Kalter Steinboden. Die erste Empfindung nach deinem Erwachen ist der kalte Steinboden unter dir. Die Wangen noch immer auf den kühlen Untergrund gepresst, öffnest du langsam deine schweren Augenlider. Die Welt um dich herum gewinnt so allmählich an Schärfe und Kontur. Was ist passiert? Warum liegst du in der Dunkelheit einer Gasse? Die Erinnerungen kehren zurück. Das Buch, du hattest daraus gelesen, bevor die Umgebung um dich herum zu wandeln begann. Deine Glieder Schmerzen entsetzlich und fühlten sich zudem stocksteif an. Trotzdem kannst du nicht länger auf diesem kühlen Untergrund liegen bleiben.

Es bedurfte keinen Wissenschaftler an deiner Seite um dir zu sagen, dass etwas mit der dich umgebenden Welt nicht stimmte. irgendetwas ist ganz gewaltig faul, sagt dir deine Intuition, während du dich schwerfällig dem Ende der dunklen Gasse näherst. Deine aufgeschürften Hände fahren langsam an der Hausmauer entlang um dir Halt zu geben, da deine Beine noch immer wie Pudding wirken. Ferner bist du noch lange nicht wieder der Herr deiner Sinne, und auch dein Herz hämmert noch immer mit voller Wucht gegen deinen Brustkorb. Es fühlt sich an, als würde es jeden Moment deine Rippen zerbersten und nach draußen springen.

Das helle Licht blendet deine Augen. Vermutlich scheint dir die Sonne geradewegs ins Gesicht. Schützend hältst du eine Hand vor deine Sehorgane, damit sie sich langsam an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen können. Die Sekunden vergehen , während du einfach nur dastehst und wartest, dass dein Augenlicht zurückkehrt. Es funktionierte. Mit einem Blinzelnd öffnest du die Lider um die Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Was auch immer passiert war, das London vor dir war nicht mehr die Stadt an der Themse die du vor wenigen Stunden per Flugzeug erreicht hattest.

Vor dir lag eine altertümlich anmutende Straßenszene. Kutschen fuhren über die Kopfsteinpflasterstraßen und Menschen in sonderbarer Tracht flanieren die Bürgersteige entlang, oder unterhalten sich mit den Ladenbesitzern an den Türen der kleinen Geschäfte. Für einen Augenblick glaubst du, dass du einen der historischen Stadtteile Londons erreicht hast, in denen die Menschen noch immer nach dem Vorbild der viktorianischen Zeit leben. Oft hast du davon in der Zeitung davon gelesen, doch irgendein unterbewusstes Gefühl sagte dir, dass du nicht mehr im Hier und Jetzt seist. Passanten musterten dich abfällig und sofort wurde dir der Grund deiner vermeintlichen Aufmerksamkeit bewusst. Noch immer hattest du Hose und Turnschuhe an, während die Damen um dich herum lange Kleider mit Unterröcken trugen. _Bin ich wirklich zurück gereist? Wie kann das möglich sein, Zauber existieren doch nur in unseren Phantasien, oder?_

Was auch immer passiert ist, du musstest es herausfinden, und zwar schnell. Der Big Ben schlug sechs Mal in der Ferne. In zwei Stunden würdest du dich doch mit deinen Freunden treffen, doch war dies überhaupt noch möglich? Die Sonne ist bereits im Begriff sich mit dem Horizont zu einem flammenden Inferno zu vereinigen. Die Zeit rannte also. „Verzeihen Sie, werter Herr.", sprichst du einen vorüberziehenden Mann an. „Welches Jahr schreiben wir?" Doch du erntest nur spöttische Blicke und keine Antwort. Er geht einfach weiter ohne dir weiter Beachtung zu schenken. Was war passiert? Es konnte nicht sein, dass du tatsächlich eine Zeitreise gemacht hattest, oder?

Über das Kopfsteinpflaster hinweg ging der Weg in irgendeine Richtung einfach los. Wohin er dich führen würde, dass weißt du noch nicht. Eigentlich weißt du gar nichts, dein Kopf war leer. Die Füße halten vor einem Buchgeschäft an und durch das Schaufenster hindurch erkennst du eine druckfrische Tageszeitung. Nun wusstest du, in welchem Jahr du gelandet bist. Das Printmedium war mit dem Datum des 1987 versehen. Wie in aller Welt konnte das ausgerechnet dir das passieren? Warum gerade dir? Aber hattest du dir das nicht immer gewünscht, ein Teil eines großen Abenteuers zu werden? So viele Fragen und Niemand, der eine Antwort parat hatte. Dieses verdammte Buch in deiner Tasche trug die Schuld an der ganzen Misere. Am liebsten würdest du es in der Themse versenken, doch damit behob sich die Situation nicht.

Nach einer Stunde des Herumirrens hast du noch immer keine Antworten auf deine Frage gefunden. Alles was dir geläufig ist war, dass du gut 126 Jahre in der Zeit zurückgereist bist. Aber was nun? Das dunkle Tuch der Nacht beginnt seinen undurchdringlichen Schleier über London zu legen und auch die Kälte kriecht langsam an deinen Beinen herauf. Zur Hilfe würde dir niemand kommen, das war dir schmerzlich bewusst. In einer Taverne erbittest du um ein Bett für die Nacht, doch du kannst ihm nichts als Bezahlung bieten, da bis auf das Buch in der Handtasche alles verschwunden ist. Wahrscheinlich hat man dich beklaut während deiner Ohnmacht. Niemand ist so barmherzig und gewährt dir ein Rastplatz für diese Nacht. Ob es an deiner Kleidung und deinem Auftreten lag konntest du nicht sagen, doch sie sahen dich allesamt an, als seist du eine Fremde.

Der kalte Wind schickt kleine Schauer der Gänsehaut durch deinen frierenden Körper. So unerbittlich das Wetter, so gefroren schienen auch die Herzen der Bewohner dieser Stadt zu sein. Leider siehst du dich nun mit dem Gedanken auf der Straße zu schlafen konfrontiert. Nirgendwo findet sich eine brennende Tonne an der man dich annehmen wollte, selbst die Obdachlosen blieben für sich. Verzweifelt und unterkühlt nimmst du auf einer verrottenden Parkbank auf einem anliegenden Friedhof Platz. Dieser morbide Ort schafft es tatsächlich nicht deine Stimmung noch weiter zu drücken, da sie sich sowieso bereits auf dem Tiefpunkt befindet. Nebelschwaden ziehen sich in den Schatten zu geisterhaften Wänden hinauf und umhüllen den Ruheplatz der Toten mir ihrer schaurigen Aura. Die Grabsteine sind krumm und schief, ein Zeichen für einen Friedhof der Unterschicht der Stadt angehört. Die mit Moos bewachsenen Tafeln wirken nahezu lebendig unter dem Schleier des Nebels. Du erwartest, dass jeden Moment die Toten aus ihren Gräbern hervorkommen um durch die Nacht zu streifen. Ein bizarrer Gedanke, doch es würde dich nicht wundern, wenn dies nun auch noch passieren würde. Alles was du in diesem Moment willst ist einfach nur die Nacht unbeschadet zu überstehen- zu überleben. Irgendwie.

Das Krabbeln des Ungeziefers über den grob bearbeiteten Naturstein lässt dir die Haare auf deinen Armen zu Berge stehen. Anbei mischte sich das Knarzen der abgestorbenen, morschen Bäume um dich herum. Direkt hinter dir stand so ein monströses Ungetüm, ein stummer Friedhofswächter. Unter normalen Umständen würdest du solch einen Ort nicht einmal bei Tageslicht aufsuchen, doch gerade scherte dich dieser Platz recht wenig, denn die Verzweiflung die Verzweiflung dominiert deine Sinne. Wohin mit diesen ganzen Eindrücken und Gefühlen?

Langsam ziehst du die Knie an und stellst sie auf der Kante der instabilen Holzbank ab. Dein Gesicht vergräbt sich zwischen ihnen. Alleine in der Vergangenheit ohne jegliche Möglichkeit zu entfliehen, was sollte nur aus dir werden? Ohne Hilfe würdest du keine 3 Tage überleben. Diese Zeit kanntest du praktisch nur aus Büchern und Filmen. Konnte es denn noch schlimmer werden? Ein eiskalter Windzug und das Grollen eines Donnerschlages sollten dir diese Frage unverzüglich beantworten. Mit geschlossenen Augen kämpfst du gegen aufsteigende Tränen der Verzweiflung an, doch der Damm ist im Begriff zu bersten. Flennen hilft dir in dieser Situation am Wenigsten, das ist dir durchaus bewusst, denn wenn einer Schuld an dieser Situation war, dann du selbst. Natürlich warst du diejenige die laut aus dem Buch vorlesen musste. Ohrfeigen könntest du dich! Ein leises Wimmern dringt nach außen. Wer sollte es schon hören?

„Dieser Ort ist kein Spielplatz für junge Damen, besonders nicht in der Nacht." Die neugierige, leicht quarkige Stimme reißt dich aus deinen Gedanken. Wer auch immer dort neben dir steht konnte bis vor einer Sekunde unmöglich da gewesen sein. Ferner war es nahezu unmöglich sich derartig leise heranzuschleichen. Das Licht der Handlaterne erhellte die Dunkelheit ein wenig, doch noch immer hast du deinen Kopf gesenkt. Dass ein Friedhof kein Spielplatz ist, das wusstest du, doch eine passende Antwort hast du in diesem Augenblick nicht parat. „Hehe, wie ich sehe bist du nicht allzu gesprächig, wertes Fräulein." , ertönte die nun belustigt klingende Stimme erneut. „Ich…ich…", stammelst du vor dich hin, den Blick noch immer gesenkt. „Ja?" Dein Gegenüber grinste, du konntest es hören und spüren. Wie konnte er sich nur dermaßen über dich mokieren? „Ich weiß nicht wohin." Einen ganzen Satz bringst du nicht zustande, dazu sind deine Gedanken zu sehr in Aufruhr. Die Stimme war nun ganz dicht an deinem Ohr und krächzt leise und vergnügt beim Sprechen. „So ist das also, ein verlorenes Lämmchen, hehe. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen." Wer auch immer dort vor dir stand ist dir nicht geheuer. Aus diesem Grunde hebst du deinen Kopf um den vermeintlichen weißen Ritter zu begutachten, doch was sich vor deinen Augen auftut, entspricht so gar nicht deinen Erwartungen.


	4. A kingdom for a joke

Sofort weiten sich deine Augen bei dem Anblick dieser höchst bizarren Persönlichkeit vor dir. Du siehst in ein durch langes silbernes Haar verhangenes, leichenblasses Gesicht. Doch das markanteste an seinem Konterfei war mit Abstand die verwachsene Narbe die sich von linker Wangenmitte quer über sein Erscheinungsbild zog und unter dem Pony, der seine Augen gänzlich verdeckte, verschwand. Mit Sicherheit kannst du nicht sagen, ob dieses Überbleibsel eines wohlmöglich tiefen Schnittes bis an sein Sehorgan reichen würde. Erstaunlicherweise entstellte dieses Wundmal das Antlitz, oder zumindest den sichtbaren Teil davon, nicht. Im Gegenteil, irgendwie stand es ihm sogar ausgesprochen gut, ein Gedankengang der dich selbst verwirrte. Deine Blicke beginnen an der Gestalt vor dir auf und ab zu wandern.

Der Mann ist vollkommen in finstere Stoffe gehüllt: Ein matschfarbiges Tuch zieht sich von der Schulter aus einmal über die Brust und endet in einem großen Knoten an seiner rechten Seite. Das grau-silbriges Haar ziert ein eingedrückter Zylinder mit einem verlängerten, eigenwilligen Zipfel, der locker bis zum Becken herunter reicht. Der rabenschwarze Mantel endet an der Stelle, an der seine Waden beginnen würden, wären sie nicht verdeckt. Auffällig sind zudem die übergroßen, weiten Enden der Ärmel, in denen seine Hände vollständig verborgen bleiben. Neben den braunen, langen Ketten , vermutlich aus Holz, fällt dir das filigrane Schmuckband um seine Hüfte herum auf. Dieses locker herabfallende Geschmeide scheint aus Altgold zu bestehen und ist mit aufwändig verzierten Gemmen behangen. Die Kette ist ohne Frage mehr wert als der gesamte Rest seiner Bekleidung. Von den ledernen mit Schnallen bestückten Absatzstiefeln wandert dein Blick wieder herauf zu seinem Gesicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bleiben deine Augen an seinem Hals hängen. Der Enge Kragen verbirgt eine weitere Narbe, die sich rund herum zu ziehen scheint und nur ganz unscheinbar herausblitzt. Ferner fällt dir die einzelne geflochtene Silberhaarsträhne auf, bevor deine ihre Erkundungstour- an seinem schiefen Lächeln zurückgekehrt- beenden.

Augenblicklich errötest du, da du den Herren vor dir so auffällig gemustert hast. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, denn er lächelt dich weiterhin unverwandt an. Möglicherweise ist er es gewohnt alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, bei diesem Auftreten sicherlich kein Wunder. Dieses breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, die strahlend weißen Zähne… Irgendetwas war an diesem Kerl nicht geheuer, allerdings machte er aber auch nicht den Eindruck eines blutrünstigen Mörders. Nein, es war sein gesamtes geheimnisvolles Auftreten an sich. Du suchst nach Worten um irgendetwas gesagt zu haben, denn die Stille die euch nun umgibt scheint dir langsam die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Was wollte er von dir? Aus welchem Grund sollte er dir einfach so helfen? Da musste doch irgendein Harken sein. Der Gestalt entgehen deine wandelnden Expressionen nicht, er quittiert es jedoch nur mit einem leisen Kichern. „Wenn du die Nacht überleben willst ,dann solltest du dir mein Angebot noch einmal überlegen, junges Fräulein." Die Laterne in seiner Hand schwingt zur Seite und die bizarre Person schält sich zurück in den Nebel aus dem sie so unerwartet erschienen ist. Viel Zeit zu einer Entscheidungsfindung bleibt dir nicht. Was wirst du tun?

_Dieser Mann hat Recht. Bleibe ich hier, dann weiß Gott wer mich holen kommt. Sollte ich diesem Durchgeknallten Irren folgen? Wer weiß, was er mit mir anstellen wird._ Die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation treibt dich an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Deine Hände greifen in deine Haare und packen packst deinen Kopf. Niemand würde dir helfen, du bist auf dich alleine gestellt. Du blickst in Richtung des Silberhaarigen. Er geht langsam aber bedächtig weiter. Die Laterne in seinen Händen erschafft einen schutzschildartigen Schein um ihn herum. Es wirkt, als würde selbst der Schatten sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen. Das Licht der Funzel wirkt unnatürlich kalt und isolierend, auch wenn es ihm eine gänsehautverursachende infernale Aura verleiht. Die Geschwindigkeit seiner Schritte lässt dich erahnen, dass er längst weiß für welchen Weg du dich entschieden hast. Letztendlich verbleibt dir keine Wahl, richtig? _Wer läuft nachts über einen Friedhof und gabelt junge Frauen auf? _ Diese Frage verdrängst du sofort wieder, der Gedanke allein lässt dich erzittern.

Die Kälte hat deine Glieder steif werden lassen, ferner sorgte die ungesunde Sitzposition dafür, dass du zunächst Schwierigkeiten beim Aufstehen hast. Dein Körper schmerzt noch immer von dieser ominösen Zeitreise, eine Tatsache die erschwerend hinzukommt. „Warten Sie, bitte.", krächzt die Stimme aus deinem Hals. Wenn er geht, dann ist der letzte und einzige Strohhalm nach dem du greifen könntest verschwunden. Du vernimmst ein leises Räuspern aus seiner Richtung, inzwischen hatte er sich zu dir umgedreht. Da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln. Du kannst nicht ausmachen ob er vor Schadenfreude grinst, oder sich an seinem kleinen Sieg ergötzt. Plötzlich weichen alle Expressionen aus seinem Antlitz. Er hebt die Laterne und leuchtet in dein Gesicht. „Ich helfe dir, doch nur unter einer Bedingung." Die Stimme hat jegliche Freundlichkeit verloren, das Blut erstarrt augenblicklich in deinen Adern. Seine Augen sind nach wie vor verborgen, trotzdem scheint er alles um sich herum problemlos sehen zu können. Mit gekräuselten Lippen und nach wie vor verhangenen Konterfei nähert sein Gesicht sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam dem deinen. Zunächst bist du zu überrascht um eine Reaktion von dir zu geben. Er kommt immer näher, die Fähigkeit einer Regung ist dir völlig abhandengekommen, du beginnst zu zittern.

Seine Nase ist nur noch wenige Zentimeter von der deinigen entfernt, und nun erkennst du jedes verwachsene Einstichloch seiner Narbe. Er hält inne und scheint dich eindringlich zu mustern, du kannst es nicht genau ausmachen. Was hatte er vor, er schien doch vor einer Minute noch so hilfsbereit. Die Sekunden vergehen, während es dir vorkommt wie alle Ewigkeiten dieser Welt zusammen. „Bring mich zum Lachen.", tönt es unerwartet von ihm. Du benötigst einige Augenblicke um zu verstehen, was er dir gerade mitgeteilt hat. Deine Verwirrung ist dir anzusehen, es zaubert das Grinsen zurück auf seine schmalen Lippen. „Sie zum Lachen bringen?", fragst du eher überrumpelt als ungläubig. Er nickt eifrig. „Bring mich zum Lachen und ich helfe dir. Das ist die Voraussetzung."

Na super, ein geborener Komiker warst du nun wirklich nicht, ferner war die Situation um dich herum irgendwie, in entferntester weise, so überhaupt nicht zum Albern. Die Atmosphäre des Friedhofs ließ dir eher das Blut in den Andern gerinnen, aber keine Witze erzählen. Was zur Hölle war los mit diesem Mann? „Etwas lustiges, hmm…" Du siehst dich in der Umgebung um, es gab an diesem trostlosen Ort ewiger Totenstille so absolut nichts erheiterndes, im Gegenteil, es war sehr trist hier. Möglicherweise wollte er irgendeinen morbiden Witz hören, doch davon hattest du keinen parat, da dir nicht auch nur einer geläufig war. Verzweiflung schleicht sich in deine Miene ein, du weißt absolut keinen lustigen Witz. Deine Arme beginne zu flattern, ein nicht unterdrückbares Zeichen deiner Unsicherheit. Diese Gestikulation legst du immer an den Tag, wenn du beginnst dich unwohl in deiner Haut zu fühlen. Seine erwartungsvolle Haltung ist nach wie vor unverändert. Du hoffst auf eine Erleuchtung, einen Lichtblick, eine Eingebung- doch es passiert nichts. _Denk nach _, denk nach! Wenn dir nichts einfällt, dann bist du… Moment. _

„Ein Toter rennt um sein Leben." , schießt es aus deinem Mund. Die Worte verlassen deine Lippen, doch am liebsten würdest du nach ihnen schnappen um es ungeschehen zu machen. Warum hast du nicht zu Ende gedacht, bevor du ihm diesen Spruch um die Ohren gefeuert hast?

Sein Lächeln erstirbt erneut.

Totenstille.

„Hahaha…heeeheeeheee-…", bricht es unerwartet aus dem Mantelträger heraus. Wie ein Wahnsinniger umschlingen seine Arme seine Seiten und er beginnt sich vor Lachen zu schütteln, während du dastehst und nicht wirklich wahrnimmst, was sich eigentlich gerade vor deinen Augen abspielt. „Ein Toter rennt um sein Leben, heeeheeeeheeee…", wiederholt er nach Luft schnappend. „Köstlich." Langsam machst du dir ernsthafte Sorgen um die geistige Gesundheit deines vermeintlichen Retters, der sich noch immer vor Gackern kugelt.

Nach einer ganzen Weile scheint er sich wieder ein zu bekommen. Langsam hebt der komische Kautz seinen linken Arm, um sich die Träne auf seiner Wange in den Ärmel zu wischen. „So habe ich mir das vorgestellt, folge mir." Er grinst, scheinbar seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung - neben dem gruselig wirken. Eine ganze Weile tappst du neben dem großgewachsenen Herren her. Der Weg durch die undurchdringliche Nebelwand scheint kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Deine Füße beginnen zu schmerzen, eigentlich tut dir alles weh. Du fühlst dich wie gerädert. Um dich herum ist ein schier unendliches Feld an Grabsteinen. Seid ihr noch immer in London? Die Umgebung lässt es nicht zu, dass du den zurückgelegten Weg schätzen kannst, doch du hast das Gefühl, dass ihr bereits seit Stunden unterwegs seid. Dein Begleiter hat währenddessen seine Miene nach wie vor nicht verändert, es verwundert dich, dass jemand so lange grinsen kann. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln müssen es gewohnt sein, sonst würde er bei weitem nicht so lange durchhalten können, zumindest nicht ohne am Folgetag tierischen Muskelkater zu bekommen.

Du bemerkst gar nicht wie du ihn die ganze Zeit über anstarrst. Erst als er seinen Kopf schieflegt und merklich zu dir hinüber schaut, siehst du beschämt zur Seite. Die ganze Situation ist dir mehr als nur unangenehm. Verloren in der Zeit, hilflos sowie verlassen und zu guter Letzt auf die Unterstützung eines recht sonderbaren Typens angewiesen. Wie konntest du es soweit kommen lassen? Dabei hast du es dir doch so ausgesucht, als du den Zauber laut ausgesprochen hast.

**Bereust du es?**


	5. The friendly lunatic from next door

„Du bist nicht von hier.", zerfetzen seine Worte die unsägliche Stille. Mehr als ein kraftloses Kopfschütteln bringst du jedoch nicht über die Bühne. „Hehe.", quittiert er deine Reaktion und trottet weiter vor sich hin, die Laterne in der rechten Hand neben sich baumelnd. Du fragst dich still und heimlich, weshalb er sie mitschleppt, wenn er doch offensichtlich nicht auf sie angewiesen ist.

Langsam tauchen die Umrisse der ersten Häuser vor deinen vernebelten Blicken auf. Scheinbar hegte er doch keine niederträchtigen Gedanken. Zuerst hast du vermutet, dass er dich vergewaltigen und töten würde, doch diesen Eindruck hast du schnell abgelegt, denn irgendetwas an seinem merkwürdigen Gehabe sagte dir, dass er nicht gekommen sei um dir böses zuzufügen. Ganz kannst du deine Zweifel jedoch nicht loswerden. Trotzdem mach sich Erleichterung breit, scheinbar hattest du doch ein wenig Glück auf deiner Zeitreise mitgenommen. Ein Lichtblick, besser als nichts, oder?

Gleich Geisterschiffen schälen sich die Mauern der sich nähernden Bauwerke aus Schatten und Dunkelheit. Nur einige Laternen weisen darauf hin, dass sich vor euch eine kleine, enge Straße befindet, der Rest der Sicht wird vom Schleier der Nacht verschluckt. Deine restlichen Sinne reaktivieren sich so langsam. Du musst zugeben, dass London zu dieser Zeit und an diesem Ort zu einem der weniger attraktiven Flecken Groß Britanniens gehört. Kurz gesagt: es stinkt gewaltig nach Fäkalien und verwesenden Abfällen. Deinen Retter scheinen diese würgereflexauslösenden Gerüche absolut nicht zu tangieren, aber er ist sowieso auf seine Art seltsam. Still und brav marschierst du neben ihm her, bis er abrupt vor einem fensterlosen Geschäft innehält. Du musterst das Backsteinaus, insofern die Beleuchtung es zulässt. Rechts neben der Eingangspforte stehen zwei an der Wand befestigte Grabsteine. An dem äußeren der beiden Namenstafeln lehnt ein Metallrohr mit einer Kondolenzflagge an der Spitze. Links der großen Dunkelholztür befindet sich ein massiver Eichensarg, während über der makabren Szenerie ein großes Schild mit den Lettern „Undertaker" prangt. Gekrönt wird dieses Gesamtbild von einem Totenschädel in der Mitte oberhalb des Schriftzuges. „Ein Bestattungsinstitut.", flüsterst du leise.

Nun wird dir auch klar, dass er Mann neben dir ein Leichengräber ist. Dies wiederrum erklärt seine Anwesenheit auf dem Friedhof. Er ist scheinbar weniger irre als du zunächst angenommen hast. „Da sind wir.", erklärt er stolz und beginnt in den Tiefen seines Mantels nach etwas, dass du als Ladenschlüssel vermutest, zu kramen. Entgegen deiner Erwartungen zieht er jedoch keinen Schlüssel sondern einen Knochenförmigen Hundekuchen hervor. Ein gelbes Funkeln hinter seinem grau-silbernen Pony verrät dir, dass dieser Kräcker das tatsächliche Objekt seiner Begierde darstellt. Unverzüglich nimmt er einen großen Bissen und kaut ihn vergnügt vor sich hin, während du nur verwundert dabei zusehen kannst. Du musstest deine Meinung über ihn grundlegend revidieren: er war nicht gruselig sondern durchgeknallt. Allerdings warst du dir momentan nicht sicher, was von beidem nun furchterregender sei.

Mit einer lockeren Bewegung ließ er den Ärmel seines Mantels von seinem Handgelenk rutschen. Zuerst fallen dir die langen, schwarzlackierten Fingernägel nebst dem großen Ring mit dem klobigen, olivin-farbigen Schmuckstein an seinem linken Zeigefinger auf. Sein kleiner Finger, insofern man seine langen Gliedmaßen als klein bezeichnen kann, wird ebenfalls durch die Anwesenheit einer Narbe geprägt. Unweigerlich musst du dich fragen, ob er ihn einst verloren und wieder angenäht hatte. Innerlich schüttelst du dich bei der Vorstellung.

Zu deiner Verwunderung ist der Laden nicht abgeschlossen. Gut, was gab es bei einem Bestattungsunternehmen schon zu erbeuten? Die Tür schwang auf und ein muffiger Geruch kam dir entgegen. Es war eine Mischung aus poliertem Holz und diversen Chemikalien, der dir in die Nase stieg. Im Vergleich zu dem beißenden Uringeruch in den kleinen Gassen waren diese Düfte jedoch eine wahre Wohltat für die Nase. Das fensterlose Geschäft wurde von einem mit heruntergebrannten Kerzen bestückten Kronleuchter an der Decke erhellt. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung lässt dir dein höflicher, aber komischer Retter den Vortritt. Am auffälligsten waren die Särge, sie standen praktisch überall im Raum verteilt. Für jede Größe einen Totenkoffer, so war es tatsächlich. Die dunklen, polierten Holzkisten mit der seidenen Innenverkleidung dominierten das Gesamtbild dieses Raumes. Anschließend fielen dir die prall gefüllten Regale auf. Urnen aller Formen und Farbe nebst kleinen mit Korken verschlossenen Fläschchen. Auch eine detailgetreue Nachbildung des menschlichen Körpers stand in der Ecke und starrte mit den Glasaugen durch die Gegend.

Ein wenig unsicher stimmte dich der Gedanke einzutreten schon, denn immerhin konnte der Mann hinter dir dich umbringen und einfach verschwinden lassen, wenn er es denn wollte. _Nein _ , denk nicht daran, er will dir nur helfen. Hoffentlich. _Einen Augenblick lang spielst du mit dem Gedanken dich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Doch wohin dann? Es kostet Überwindung den ersten Schritt über die Türschwelle zu wagen, doch du tust es einfach. Was auch immer passieren sollte, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr groß werden, jedenfalls hoffst du es. Hier drinnen war es wenigstens warm, die Kälte in deinen Knochen machte sich schmerzlich bemerkbar. Bereits seit geraumer Zeit warst du am bibbern, deine Lippen waren bereits blau angelaufen. Bei den herrschenden Witterungsverhältnissen und deiner Kleidung war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass du frieren würdest. Vom Hochsommer direkt in kaltes, stürmisches Herbstwetter, ja genau so ist es gewesen.

Die Tür fiel hinter dir ins Schloss, sofort drehst du dich zu dem Silberhaarigen um. Der Schwarzgekleidete lächelte nicht mehr. Er sah eher nachdenklich aus, zumindest der Teil seines Gesichtes, den du wahrnehmen konntest. Gedankenversunken stellt er die kleine Handlampe auf einen Tisch, dreht sich ebenfalls um und mustert dich von oben bis unten ,bevor er durch den Raum zu schreiten beginnt. Seine langen Finger hat er unter den überweiten Ärmeln seines Mantels zusammengesteckt, zumindest vermutest du es bei seiner momentanen Haltung. Als er an dir vorbeizieht fallen dir die Ohrringe zum ersten Mal auf. Scheinbar legt er doch mehr Wert auf sein Äußeres als angenommen -ein ganz und ganz undurchschaubarer … _Mensch_? „Komm mit.", hörst du ihn sagen, als er sich an der Tür zum Nebenzimmer zu schaffen macht. Schweigsam folgst du ihm erneut.

Der Raum, den du jetzt betrittst, ähnelt diesen typischen Pathologien aus den Krimiserien die du des Öfteren einmal gesehen hattest. In der Mitte standen zwei Operationstische, anbei kleine Beistellwagen mit allerlei Skalpellen, Scheren und sonstigen medizinischen Gerätschaften. Es roch streng nach Desinfektionsmittel und anderen Schleimhautreizenden Substanzen. Sofort begannen deine Augen unweigerlich zu Tränen, so sehr reizten diese Dämpfe sie. Doch zum Glück ging das Silberhaar weiter bis zur nächsten Tür, hinter der sich eine kleine Treppe nach oben offenbarte. Langsamen Schrittes steigst du die knarzenden Stufen hinter dem Hundekuchenliebhaber aufwärts, um dich letztendlich in einer kleinen Küche wieder zu finden. Dein Retter wies auf den Stuhl am Küchentisch, während er an der Kochstelle herumzuhantieren beginnt.

Ohne einen Mucks von dir zu geben beobachtest du ihn dabei, wie er Wasser erhitzt und einen Tee aufgießt. In einem Messbecher reicht er dir das wärmende Getränk, während er sich an dem Platz neben dir niederlässt. Dankbar nimmst du einige kleine Schlucke des Heißgetränkes zu dir. Die Wirkung setzt sofort ein- die Kälte entweicht langsam deinen Knochen. Die unterkühlten Finger saugen gierig die Hitze des heißen Becherglases in sich auf. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir." In diesem Moment warst du wirklich verdammt dankbar. Er hatte dich einfach so mitgenommen, ohne dich zu kennen. Vielleicht war es nur eine Tarnung, du wusstest es nicht. Möglicherweise bist du der Spinne ins Netz gegangen, niemand konnte es dir beantworten. Dein Gegenüber grinst und entblößt seine strahlend weißen Zähne. „Erzähl mir, was dich auf diesen verlassenen Friedhof getrieben hat.", erkundigt er sich, als zeitgleich seine Hand in einer Urne nach weiteren Knochenkeksen sucht.

Eine Weile schweigst du, nicht weil du keine Antwort weißt, sondern weil du das Chaos in deinem Kopf erst einmal unter Kontrolle bringen musst. Heute Morgen bist du noch friedlich, im Jahre 2013, in deinem Bett aufgewacht, doch nun sitzt du 126 Jahre in der Vergangenheit an einem alten Holztisch und versucht einem durchgeknallten Leichengräber deine Situation zu erklären - verrückte Welt. Du findest kaum Worte um das auszudrücken was du möchtest. „Da war ein Buch, ich habe darin gelesen und auf einmal war ich hier, in der Vergangenheit. Das ist alles was ich weiß. Ich bin in einer Gasse aufgewacht und … und nun sitz ich hier und …" Du bist den Tränen wieder nahe, unterdrückst sie jedoch mit aller Kraft. Das Letzte was du nun tun wolltest war hoffnungsloses Flennen. Dein Blick verschwimmt und schwere salzig schmeckende Tropfen schlagen geräuschlos auf dem Tisch unter dir auf. Es dauert einige Momente bis du dich wieder gefangen hast. „Ich habe nach einem Platz für die Nacht gesucht, doch niemand war so gnädig und hat sich meiner erbarmt, dann bin ich auf dem Friedhof gelandet." Langsam hebst du den Kopf. Der Zylinderträger scheint dir aufmerksam zuzuhören und nachzudenken. „kannst du dich an das Buch erinnern?", fragt er neugierig und spielt mit seinen langen Fingern interessiert herum.

Das Buch. Es ist in deiner Tasche. Du hast es die ganze Zeit bei dir getragen, vielleicht konnte es dich ja zurückbringen. Hoffnung keimt in dir auf und voller Enthusiasmus kramst du den alten Wälzer aus deiner Handtasche und reichst ihn herüber.

Vorsichtig begutachtet der Bestattungsunternehmer das Werk vor sich, bevor er es aufschlägt. Das Schriftstück öffnet sich erneut an haargenau derselben Stelle. Einige Minuten vergehen, während er stillschweigend das Medium vor sich observiert. „Hehe, wie ich es mir gedacht habe." ,krächzt er leise und schlägt den Einband zu. „Können Sie mir helfen?", fragst du erwartungsvoll. Immerhin schien er das Buch in irgendeiner Weise zu kennen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wandelten sich seine Gesichtszüge, er schien zu überlegen, vielleicht sogar mit sich selbst zu ringen. Doch dann kehrte sein Grinsen wieder zurück. „Es sieht wohl so aus, als wärst du in einen kleinen Scherz der Zeitwächter hinein geraten.", erklärt er dir schadenfroh kichernd gleich einem kleinen Jungen der etwas Böses verbockt hat und sich nun über das Ausmaß des Schadens freut.

„Was bedeutet das für mich?" „Das bedeutet, dass du einfach in diese Zeit zurück geschickt wurdest, mehr nicht." Deine Hände umklammern das Becherglas mit dem heißen Tee fester. Der Schmerz der Wärme ist dir gleichgültig, du willst Antworten. „Aber das muss ein Versehen sein, ich wollte doch gar nicht…" Dein Gegenüber legt den Kopf schief, sodass einzelne seiner langen Strähnen über sein Gesicht fallen. „Aber du hast doch den Zauber ausgesprochen, oder etwa nicht?" Dein Mund öffnet sich um einen Widerspruch zu formen, doch die Worte ersticken in deiner Kehle. Du lässt deine Schultern hängen, er hat Recht, du selbst hast den Zauber wirksam werden lassen. Der Griff um den Becher versteift sich, du kümmerst dich allerdings nicht darum, ob das Glas bersten könnte und deine Hände zerschneidet. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit wieder zurück zu kommen?"

Seine Mimik lässt dich erneut hoffen. Er angelt sich mit einen langen, dünnen Fingern noch einen Knochenkeks aus der Totenvase bevor er dir antwortet. „Ganz einfach: warten." Augenblicklich entgleiten deiner Miene sämtliche Züge. „Wie, warten? 128 Jahre?"

Sein Lachen wird breiter.


	6. Keep calm and eat cookies

Du musst erst einmal schlucken. 128 Jahre waren nicht nur eine verdammt lange Zeit, nein, solange lebte ein gewöhnlicher Mensch nicht einmal. Unsicher fahren deine Hände durch deine zerzausten Haare, die Verzweiflung breitet sich in dir aus. _Bleib ruhig _, ganz ruhig. _Langsam atmest du aus, während du dich in der kleinen Küche umsiehst. Wohnlich war etwas anderes, dieser Raum diente eher dem Zweck als der Ansehnlichkeit. Das Knuspergeräusch neben dir holt dich in die grausame Realität zurück. Der Hutträger hält in jeder Hand einen Knochenkeks und scheint zu überlegen, in welchen er zuerst beißen soll.

„Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragst du verzweifelnd, fast flehend. „Ah-ah.", schüttelt er den Kopf und seine langen Haare fliegen dabei durch die Luft und landen wieder auf seinen Schultern. Er beobachtet dich und deinen zunehmend trauriger werdenden Gesichtsausdruck. Das Schicksal meinte es wohl absolut nicht gut mit dir. Geknickt lässt du den Kopf hängen, sodass deine Haare gleich einem seidigen Vorhang vor deine Sicht fallen. Es überrumpelt dich, die ganze Situation ist zu viel. Klare Gedanken fallen dir schwer, die Unordnung in deinem Kopf nimmt gigantische Ausmaße an. Plötzlich schiebt sich ein kleiner Knochenkeks in dein Sichtfeld. Verwirrt blinzelst du und schaust auf. Dein schwarzer Ritter bietet dir einen seiner scheinbar heißgeliebten Kekse an. „Vielen Dank Sir, aber ich bin nicht hungrig." Im gleichen Moment gibt dein Magen ein monströses Grummeln von sich – dieser Verräter.

Belustigt sieht der Langhaarige dich an, seine langen Finger halten dir noch immer das Hundeplätzchen hin. Zögernd nimmst du es an. Deine Blicke mustern das Gebäck skeptisch, doch der Hunger überwiegt. Langsam öffnest du deinen Mund und beißt vorsichtig ein Stück ab. Erstaunlicherweise schmeckt es nicht wie du es erwartet hattest, im Gegenteil, ein süßer Geschmack breitet sich in deinem Mund aus. In dein Ohr dringt ein leises Kichern, wahrscheinlich hast du gerade ziemlich dämlich dreingeschaut, es belustigt deinen Tischnachbarn. Dein Magen knurrt erneut, die Süßigkeit hat deinen Appetit geweckt. Noch bevor du deinen Mund öffnen kannst steht die Urne samt Inhalt vor dir.

„Wie heißt du, junge Dame?", erkundigt er sich während du einen Keks nach dem Anderen in deinem Mund verschwinden lässt. Wo er diese Dinger auch immer her hat, sie schmecken teuflisch gut. „Mein Name ist _", antwortest du ihm wahrheitsgemäß und beißt in ein weiteres Gebäckstück. Es fühlt sich gut an, nach dem langen Tag etwas im Magen zu spüren, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die gesundeste Stärkung ist, doch das machte nichts. Dein Körper ist noch immer durchgefroren, du spürst die Kälte trotz des warmen Ofens unter der Haut sitzen. Es ist unangenehm, aber ohne deinen Retter würdest du wahrscheinlich noch immer auf dieser alten Parkbank sitzen, wenn dich nicht inzwischen irgendeiner weggefangen hätte. „_.", wiederholt er deinen Namen , scheint aber zu überlegen was er mit dieser Information anfangen soll. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass sie mich gerettet haben, Sir." Der geheimnisvolle Totengräber legt den Kopf erneut schief. Irgendwie hat diese Gestik etwas. Du kannst es dir nicht erklären, denn dieser Mann ist absolut nicht durchschaubar für dich.

„Undertaker.", sagt er grinsend. „Ich weiß doch, dass Sie Bestatter sind, denken Sie, dass ich blind bin?" Sein Grinsen wird zu einem Lachen. „Undertaker ist mein Name, nenn mich so. „Sie" klingt als wäre ich hunderte von Jahren alt." Bei den letzten Worten nuschelt er mehr oder weniger in den Ärmel seines Mantels. _Das ist aber ein eigenartiger Name._ Du siehst ihn an. _Naja, nicht eigenartiger als er selbst. _Langsam beginnst du den Tee zu trinken, er hat inzwischen eine annehmbare Temperatur erreicht. Die wärmende Flüssigkeit gibt dir ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch, langsam aber sicher fühlst du dich –zumindest körperlich- besser. Deine Gedanken schweifen wieder ab. Du bemerkst nicht einmal, wie der Undertaker sich von seinem Stuhl erhebt und zum Ofen wandert um Wasser aufzusetzen. In deinem Kopf ist noch alles wirr, deine Glieder schmerzen und frieren tust du trotz der hohen Zimmertemperatur noch immer.

_Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Nie wieder. Werden sie mich vermissen?_ Du schüttelst den Kopf. _Sie sind ja noch nicht einmal geboren. Was passiert, wenn die Zeit voranschreitet und ich…? _ Die Hand mit den langen schwarzen Fingernägeln auf der Schulter beendet den Gedanken bevor du es kannst. Der Silberhaarige Geschäftsbesitzer steht hinter dir und sieht dich nachdenklich an. „Du solltest dich ausruhen." Stumm nickst du, doch wohin mit dir? Erlaubt er dir tatsächlich hier zu bleiben? Er kennt dich doch nicht einmal. Du ihn auch nicht, aber das spielt nun keine Rolle. Als könne er Gedanken lesen, beantwortet er dir deine nächste Frage, bevor du sie im Geiste formulieren kannst. „Du kannst hier bleiben und mir im Laden helfen, doch nur unter einer Bedingung." Das schäbige Grinsen kehrt in sein Gesicht zurück. „Bring mich zum Lachen, _." Dein Name aus seinem Mund klingt so gar nicht nach dem deinen, es ist verwunderlich. „Aber ich bin keine gute Witzeerzählerin.", versuchst du ihm zu versichern, doch er sieht dich nach wie vor erwartungsvoll an. Alle Sprüche die dir gerade einfallen, die würde er sowieso nicht verstehen, weil die meisten Witze aus deiner Zeit stammen.

„Oh… ich glaube ich habe einen." Freudig schlägt der Undertaker die Hände unter seinen Ärmeln zusammen, sodass nur ein dumpfer Laut aus dieser Bewegung hervorgeht. „Was ist ein Keks unter einem Baum?" , fragst du ihn, nicht sicher ob er sich darüber freuen wird. Die Urne hat dir Inspiration für diesen Spruch geliefert. Du hoffst, dass er lachen wird. Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelt er den Kopf und sieht dich neugierig an. Du fragst dich, ob vor dir ein Hund im Menschenkörper steht. Sein Verhalten würde es auf jeden Fall erklären. „Na ein schattiges Plätzchen.", löst du die Ratestunde auf. Er dauert einige Sekunden bis es beim Undertaker klick macht. Leise kichert er sich einen und wendet sich von dir ab. Im Stillen hoffst du, dass er in Zukunft nicht noch weiter nach Witzen fragen wird, da dir partout keine mehr einfallen werden. Aus irgendeinem Grund bezweifelst du es jedoch stark.

„Ich zeige dir dein Schlafzimmer, dann kannst du ein heißes Bad nehmen.", tönt seine Stimme aus dem Nebenraum. Schweigsam erhebst du dich und folgst dem Undertaker, der dir gerade einen Zuber mit dampfenden Wasser vorbereitet. Du beobachtest den Schwarzgekleideten dabei. Dafür, dass er dich vielleicht eine Stunde kennt ist er ziemlich selbstlos. Es wundert dich, dass er dich aufgelesen, mitgenommen und praktisch gerettet hat. Dafür ihm ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen wäre das Selbstverständlichste der Welt für dich, auch wenn du weißt, dass sein Beruf nicht gerade dein Traumjob wäre. Nein, du solltest dankbar sein dafür, dass er so hilfsbereit und freundlich ist. Er wollte zum Lachen gebracht werden als Austausch, eine Geste die nun wirklich nicht die Welt kostete, oder? Vielleicht mochte er komisch sein, komisch aber freundlich.

„Du träumst ziemlich viel, junge Dame." Ein Blinzeln holt dich in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Das Gefäß in den Händen des aufmerksamen Bestatters dampft noch immer. Augenblicklich errötest du ein wenig. Ihm scheint wenig zu entgehen. Ein schiefes Lächeln ziert seine schmalen Lippen. Eigentlich sah er ja gar nicht mal so übel aus, zumindest der sichtbare Teil von ihm. Die untere Gesichtspartie, die Haare…gut, mehr hast du nicht von ihm gesehen, obwohl dich seine Augen ebenfalls interessierten. Vielleicht waren sie durch die Narbe entstellt, dann wolltestet du nicht so neugierig sein und nachfragen, oder? „ja, ab und zu." , antwortest du verlegen. „Heehee.", erwidert er leise lachend und marschiert mit einem Leuchter in der Hand ins Nebenzimmer. „Dies wird dein Schlafplatz sein für die Nacht.", hörst du ihn grinsend sagen. „Morgen sieht die Welt ganz anders aus, gute Nacht _." Mit diesen Worten lässt er dich alleine.

Zögerlich schälst du dich auch deinen Hüllen. Es ist eigenartig sich an diesem fremden Ort einfach zu entkleiden. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfährt dich, als dein Fuß in das warme Wasser eintaucht. Langsam lässt du dich im großen Holzzuber nieder um gänzlich die erlösende Hitze an deinem Körper zu spüren. Es ist eine Wohltat für deine kalten Knochen. Wie könntest du dem Undertaker jemals für diese Hilfe danken? Du schließt die Augen, genießt die Stille und wirst nachdenklich. Nun warst du hier und konntest nicht mehr weg, das stand fest. Da dir niemand helfen konnte blieb dir nichts anderes als übrig als dich deinem Schicksal zu ergeben und in dieser Zeit einfach zu leben. Eine provisorische Unterkunft hattest du ja erst einmal. Du winkelst die Knie an, holst tief Luft und lässt die Hälfte deines Gesichtes in das klare Nass versinken. Deine Haare bilden einen kleinen Vorhang und nehmen dir die Sicht. Es ist angenehm in dieser Position, du wirst sofort müde.

Zwar wärst du am Liebsten drinnen geblieben, doch irgendwann wurde selbst das Wasser kalt und du würdest dich erkälten, wenn du es nicht schon längst getan hast. Die Handtücher waren rau, doch zu dieser Zeit gibt es ja noch keinen Weichspüler, ferner gab es so viele Erfindungen noch nicht. Das Leben war einfach anders.

Dein „Schlafzimmer" scheint der letzte Raum im dieser Etage zu sein. _Wenn ich hier oben schlafe, wo verbringt der Undertaker dann die Nacht?_ Diese Frage beschäftigt dich. Vielleich schläft er auch gar nicht, oder du hast unten irgendeine Tür übersehen, das konnte gut möglich sein. Hier schien er jedenfalls zuvor nicht geschlafen zu haben, denn die kleine fensterlose Kammer machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie häufig besucht in der Vergangenheit. Das Bett vor dir ist aus massivem Holz, vermutlich Eiche oder Buche. Die Vier Posten am Ende jeder Ecke vereinigen sich an der Decke zu einem Himmelbett. Es sieht schlicht doch trotzdem elegant aus. Du wunderst dich, dass es nahezu unbenutzt wirkt. Die Frage nach Nachtbekleidung hat sich ebenfalls erledigt. Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als in Unterwäsche oder gänzlich ohne zu schlafen. Alles konnte dein Retter nun auch nicht übernehmen, oder? Das erste Mal seit deiner Ankunft in dieser Welt musst du leise kichern. Die Vorstellung, dass der Undertaker dir Kleidung besorgen geht ist durchaus belustigend. Du entscheidest dich letztendlich in deinem T-Shirt zu schlafen.

Die Dunkelheit umhüllt dich augenblicklich, als du die Kerzen ausbläst. Stille. Wärst du nicht so entsetzlich müde, dann würdest du dir nun Gedanken um deine Umgebung machen, doch sofort als sich deine Augenlider schließen, fällst du in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	7. Death suits you, my darling

Als du deine Augen wieder aufschlägst ist es noch immer stockduster um dich herum. Wie sollte es bei einer fensterlosen Kammer auch anders sein? Gedämpftes Licht tritt unter der Türspalte hervor, es muss aus der Küche kommen. Noch immer ein wenig groggy schlägst du die Federbettdecke zur Seite und erhebst dich gähnend. Im Dunkeln suchst du deine Kleidung zusammen und beginnst dich anzuziehen. Fast wärst du über deine eigenen Füße gestolpert, als du hüpfend dich in deine Hose buchsierst. Auf die Dauer würdest du neue Sachen benötigen, vielleicht konnte der Undertaker dir dabei ja helfen.

Mit verzottelten Haaren und einem verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck öffnest du langsam die Tür zur Küche. Die Quelle des Lichtes stellt ein Kerzenständer dar. Dein freundlicher Mitbewohner muss ihn dort drapiert haben, wissend, dass du auf ein wenig Helligkeit angewiesen bist. Die Urne mit den Knochenkeksen stand noch immer auf dem Tisch, doch er hatte sie scheinbar neu gefüllt. Dein Hunger macht sich bemerkbar, sofort greifst du zu und lässt dir die wohlschmeckende Süßigkeit auf der Zunge zergehen. Anschließend machst du dich auf den Weg nach unten. Da dieses Gebäude keine Fenster besitzt, kannst du nicht sagen ob es bereits Mittag ist oder noch früh am Morgen. Die Standuhr im Flur sollte dir diese Frage beantworten: es schlug sieben. _Ob er schon wach ist? _Ferner fragst dich wo der Undertaker die Nacht überhaupt verbracht haben könnte. Vielleicht war er ja noch einmal draußen.

Im Pathologieraum stinkt es nicht mehr so penetrant wie vergangenen Abend, die Tränen schießen dir nicht sofort in die Augen. _Hier ist er schon mal nicht. Dann wird er im Geschäft sein. _Doch auch dort wirst du nicht fündig. „Undertaker?", hörst du dich unsicher sagen. Keine Antwort. „Heeeheeeee.",hallt eine furchterregende Stimme hinter dir aus einem der verschlossenen Särge. Mit einem Satz stehst du auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und siehst zu, wie sich der Deckel langsam zur Seite schiebt und die schaurige Gestalt mit den langen silber-grauen Haaren feixend heraussteigt. „Du bist also wach." , stellt er noch immer grinsend fest. Gleichzeitig öffnet sich die Ladentür und zwei kräftige Männer treten ein. Sie tragen einen langen Sarg aus hellem Holz. „Ah, wie sich sehe gibt es Arbeit für uns." Hinter seinem Pony nimmst du ein gelbes Funkeln wahr. Wie konnte man sich über eine Leiche freuen und vor allem am frühen Morgen? Du kannst dir die skeptischen Blicke nicht verkneifen, während dein neuer Arbeitgeber beginnt um den Totenkoffer herumzutanzen.

Mit einem hinterlistigen Kichern schiebt er den schweren Holzdeckel mühelos zur Seite und betrachtet das das leblose Ding vor seinen Füßen. Dir wird beim Anblick des Leichnams schlecht, du kannst nicht hinsehen aber auch nicht wegsehen, das Bild vor deinen Augen fesselt dich. „Sie können sie heute Mittag abholen, meine Herren." , sagt er händereibend zu den beiden kräftigen Männern im Türrahmen. Mit einem Nicken verlassen sie das Geschäft. Es kümmert dich nicht, du starrst noch immer auf die blutverschmierten sterblichen Reste. Es handelt sich um ein blondes Mädchen. Herrgott sie scheint in deinem Alter zu sein! Ihre Kehle ist aufgeschlitzt und das herausschießende Blut hat ihre gesamte Kleidung mit seiner eigentümlichen Farbe getränkt. Am erschreckendsten ist jedoch ihr Gesicht: weit aufgerissene Augen starrten an die Decke. Vermutlich hat sie ihrem Scharfrichter in die Augen gesehen, als er ihr mit der Klinge den Lebensfaden durch schnitt. Der Geruch aus dem Sarg lässt dich würgen, der typische eisenhaltige Geruch des Blutes strömt durch den Raum. Du riechst ihn vielleicht nicht zum aller ersten Mal, jedoch ist er so intensiv, dass es dir dein Frühstück nach oben befördern will.

„Du hast noch nie einen Toten gesehen, oder?" Der Undertaker sieht dich fragend an. Endlich können sich deine Blicke von der Leblosen lösen, du bist dankbar dafür. „Nein, in meiner Zeit haben wir nicht viel mit Verstorbenen zu tun." Er schaut ein wenig enttäuscht drein, so als würde er sich nicht auf die Zukunft freuen. „Im Hier und Jetzt ist der Tod allgegenwärtig.", kommt es wieder kichernd von ihm. „Du kannst mir helfen sie vorzubereiten.", gluckst er zufrieden und hebt das tote Mädchen aus seiner Behausung. Du musst schlucken, willigst jedoch ein und folgst deinem makabren Retter in den Nebenraum. Dort legt er die verblichene Schönheit auf einen der Metalltische, greift eine Schere und beginnt das blutgetränkte Kleid zu zerschneiden, während er dir mit Begeisterung erklärt, wie ihr nun vorgehen werdet.

Nachdem die sterbliche Hülle sorgsam gewaschen wurde, beobachtest du den Undertaker dabei, wie er sich an Nadel und Faden zu schaffen macht. Die ganze Prozedur des Putzens in Kombination mit den strengen Gerüchen der Desinfektionsmittel haben dir schon nahezu den Rest gegeben, doch nun noch zuzusehen, wie er ihren Hals wieder zusammennäht, nein das kannst du wirklich nicht. „Es ist immer wieder bedauerlich, wenn meine Kundschaft so schöne, junge Mädchen sind. Sieh sie dir an, ihre Haut ist noch rein und unbeschadet. Keinerlei Makel ziert ihr perfektes Gesicht, nur die Angst in ihren Augen lässt sie noch lebendig wirken." Der Undertaker lebte seinen Job, es war seine Berufung. Mit dieser akribischen Sorgfalt ging er auch vor. „Bist du schon dein ganzes Leben lang Bestatter?", fragst du um von dem Eingriff vor deinen Augen abzulenken, außerdem willst du ein wenig über deinen neuen Arbeitgeber erfahren, wenn du nun immerhin schon bei ihm wohnen darfst.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, früher habe ich andere Tätigkeiten ausgeführt, allerdings hatte es schon immer mit Toten und Leichen zu tun." Die Tonlage seiner Stimme wurde ruhig und sachlich. „Hast du getötet?", schießt es aus deinem Mund bevor du dir ernsthaft Gedanken über die Frage gemacht hast. Der Hutträger hebt den Kopf, lässt die Nadel in der Haut des Mädchens stecken und mustert dich eindringlich. Du würdest gerne seine Augen sehen um das ganze Ausmaß seiner Mimik erkennen zu können, doch du musst lediglich mit der unteren Partie seines Konterfeis vorlieb nehmen. Scheinbar hast du mit der Frage irgendeinen Punkt getroffen, den du im Nachhinein vielleicht lieber verfehlt hättest. Ein subtiles Lächeln ziert seine Lippen. Es gehört nicht zu jenen Expressionen die du bereits von ihm kennst, nein es hat etwas wissendes, etwas geheimnisvolles, etwas verruchtes. „Wenn du es so nennen magst, ja. Der Tod war schon immer mein Geschäft." Die Stimme des Undertakers hat ihren leicht quarkigen, unbeschwerten Unterton verloren. Sein Tenor ist nun sanft wie warmer Sommerwind und gefährlich wie die Klinge die das Leben des Mädchens vor die qualvoll beendet hat. Dein Körper reagiert sofort und schickt einen Schauer, gefolgt von Gänsehaut, dein Rückgrat hinunter.

Du könntest dich Ohrfeigen dafür, dass es deinem Gegenüber nicht entgeht. Mit einem seiner langen Fingernägel tippt er sich, noch immer dieselbe Mimik haltend, auf die Wange. Du weißt , dass er dich ganz genau zu sehen scheint, und in diesem Moment fühlst du dich einfach nur schutzlos und bloßgestellt. Freundlicherweise löst er diese stille Situation auf, indem er weiterspricht. „Dies ist sozusagen mein Ruhestand." _Wie Ruhestand? Er sieht doch noch gar nicht so alt aus. _Verwunderung steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber du bist doch noch gar nicht so alt, dass du bereits Pensioniert bist, oder?" , fragst du ungläubig. Noch verdatterter schaust du drein, als der Undertaker auf einmal beginnt zu kichern. „Hehe, Alter ist relativ, meine Liebe. Für mich hat Zeit keine Bedeutung, ich habe lange gearbeitet, und ich werde es auch noch eine ganze Weile tun. Die Welt mag vielleicht im Wandel sein und die Methoden meines Vorgehens haben sich geändert, doch im Grunde mache ich Jahr aus Jahr ein immer noch dieselbe Arbeit." Er legt den Kopf schief und sieht dich fragend an. Du nickst als Zeichen dafür, dass du mit der Antwort zufrieden bist. Im inneren hast du allerdings noch immer nicht das Gefühl ihn großartig besser zu kennen. _Vielleicht kommt das ja noch, wer weiß. _

Seine Finger sind unheimlich geschickt, er näht die Haut in Windeseile ,ohne große Spuren zu hinterlassen, wieder zusammen. Man sieht natürlich noch immer, dass der Schnitt existent ist, jedoch ist ihr Kopf wieder fest am Rumpf befestigt. Einen Augenblick stellst du dir die Frage, ob er die Narben an seinem Körper ebenfalls selbst zusammengeflickt hat. „Du träumst schon wieder." , stellt der Langhaarige belustigt fest. Natürlich hast du ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt, wie unhöflich. Du errötest ein wenig, doch er scheint dir keinen Strick daraus drehen zu wollen. Kichernd verschwindet er ins Geschäft zurück, während er etwas vor sich hinmurmelt. Deine Blicke gleiten zurück zu dem verstorbenen Mädchen. Der Undertaker hat Recht, ihr Körper ist schön und makellos. Ein wenig schaudern musst du bei diesem morbiden Anblick schon. Einen Herzschlag später steht der Bestatter wieder im Raum, hält jedoch ein teuer wirkendes Kleid in seinen Händen- vermutlich soll das verblichene Fräulein darin beigesetzt werden.

Das tiefe Weinrot passt zu ihren sonnenblonden Haaren und solange ihre Augen verschlossen bleiben sieht sie fast wie eine schlafende Prinzessin aus. „Undertaker, wer ist dieses Mädchen?" „ Ihr Name ist Madelaine, Tochter eines Werftbesitzers und Angehörige des britischen Hochadels." Du nickst ein wenig bedrückt. „Aus welchem Grund wurde sie so brutal zugerichtet?" Eigentlich möchtest du die Antwort gar nicht so ausführlich hören, doch dieses Tote Geschöpf hat dein Mitleid geweckt. „Man munkelt, dass ihr Verlobter sie aus reiner Eifersucht ums Leben gebracht hat." Es schüttelt dich ein wenig, doch die Antwort genügt dir. Inzwischen hat der von Narben Gezeichnete eine kleine Holzkiste aus einem Regal hervorgeholt und damit begonnen das Gesicht Madelaines zu pudern und sie schön zu machen. Nach wenigen Minuten sieht sie tatsächlich aus, als wäre sie noch am Leben, du kannst deinen Augen kaum trauen. „Sie ist wirklich wunder-…."

Bevor du den Satz beenden kannst liegt der Leichnam in den Armen des Undertakers, der auch sofort beginnt sofort mit der Toten durch den Raum zu tanzen. „Oh du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus, mein Kind. Ich wünschte, du hörest mich, dann würden deine Zarten Wangen noch rosiger wirken als sie es nun schon tuen. " Lachend zog er seine Runden durch die Pathologie, während der Kopf der toten Aristokratin in ihrem Nacken lag und haltlos durch die Luft flog bei seinen schnellen Umdrehungen. „Warum denn so schweigsam, kleines Fräulein? Ich dachte, dass das Tanzen dich immer erquickt hat. Wie schade, dass die Maden dich und dieses wunderschöne Stoffstück an deinem zierlichen Leib bald zerfressen werden. So lernen wir doch, dass alle Schönheit vergänglich ist." Fassungslos siehst du ihm zu. „Aber eines muss ich dir verraten, mein Liebling: Der Tod steht dir ausgezeichnet, hehehehe." Nun war es amtlich, er hatte einen Sprung in der Schüssel und du warst kreidebleich.

Mit einem Schwung liegt sie in einen seinen Armen, schöner als je zu vor. „Dann wollen wir dich mal in dein ewiges Bett legen, junge Schönheit." , kichert er und marschiert schnurstracks aus dem Raum, während er dich fassungslos zurück lässt. Mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer folgst du dem verrückten ins Geschäft zurück. Dort angekommen beobachtest du, wie er die tote Adelige sanft in den Sarg legt, ihre Haare richtet, das Gesamtbild betrachtet und den Deckel verschließt. Die Uhr im Flur schlägt zehnmal- die Zeit vergeht scheinbar ohne dein Wissen. „Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du mich auf die Beerdigung begleiten, sie findet in wenigen Stunden statt. Allerdings sollten wir dir zuvor andere Kleidung beschaffen, denn deine Tracht ist nicht sonderlich zeitgemäß." Du blickst an dir herunter. „So etwas trägt man in der Zukunft aber.", entgegnest du beleidigt. „Wenn alle Frauen sich wie Herren kleiden, dann bin ich froh, dass wir diese Zeit noch nicht erreicht haben." Du kannst nicht einschätzen ob er dich bewusst provozieren will, oder ob der Undertaker es tatsächlich ernst meint. „Findest du denn, dass ich aussehe wie ein Mann? "Der Schwarzgekleidete schüttelt den Kopf. „Männer tragen Hosen, Frauen tragen Kleider und Röcke. So ist es hier in England Sitte." _Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Das Weltbild hat sich ziemlich gewandelt in den letzten 120 Jahren. _

Da die Männer den Sarg erst in einigen Stunden abholen werden, nutzt dein einziger und bester Bekannter die Zeit um dir London ein wenig zu zeigen und um dir alltagstaugliche Kleidung zu besorgen. Du wunderst dich, dass er so viel Geld zu besitzen scheint. Vielleicht legte der grau-silber Haarige auch keinen Wert auf Münzen, Taler oder sonstige Materielle Güter. Nach gefühlten zweihundertdreiundfünfzig Kilometern glaubst du dem Ende nah zu sein. Deine Schuhe sind nicht für weite unebene Strecken ausgelegt, doch du hast ja nun „neue". Der Undertaker trägt höflichst deine neuerworbenen Kleider, während du mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm hermarschierst. „Werden viele aus der gehobenen Klasse dort anwesend sein?", erkundigst du dich, nachdem ihr wieder im Geschäft seid und die Männer die auf ewig schlafende Schönheit von den gleichen Männern wieder abgeholt wurde. „So ziemlich alle wichtigen Herrschaften werden anwesend sein."

Deine Neugierde ist geweckt.

Der Adel der viktorianischen Epoche- wer oder was dich dort wohl -

...erwarten wird...


	8. You can't spell funeral without fun

Deine neue und unauffälligere Garderobe entsprach zwar nicht so ganz deinem Zeitgeist, schmeichelte deinem Köper allerdings unheimlich. Das Lange mit Unterrock versehende Baumwollkleid fühlte sich ein wenig kratziger an als du es von deinen Sachen her gewohnt warst, erfüllte jedoch seinen Zweck. Daran würdest du dich gewöhnen müssen. Letztendlich bist du dankbar, dass der Undertaker so hilfsbereit ist- ausgesprochen hilfreich um es genau zusagen. Anlässlich der Beerdigung ist deine Robe schwarz gehalten. Ein Spiegel fehlt dir, der Hausherr scheint so etwas tatsächlich nicht zu besitzen. Sei's drum!

Das Gongen der alten Uhr teilt dir mit, dass es bereits halb drei sei, langsam solltet ihr euch auf zum Friedhof machen, damit ihr pünktlich zur Zeremonie anwesend seid. Der Undertaker war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, als du unten das Geschäft betrittst. Zuerst vermutest du, dass er sich wieder in einem seiner Särge versteckt, damit er dich hinterlistig erschrecken kann. Doch nachdem du auch das letzte Totenbett kontrolliert hast, stellst du fest, dass er wirklich nicht auffindbar ist. _Ist er im Schrank?_ Die letzte Option stellt ein großer Kleiderschrank dar. Du musst dir ein Seufzen verbieten. Ein erwachsener Mann der sich versteckt um andere zu erschrecken, dir fällt nicht einmal ein wertendes Adjektiv dazu ein. _Merkwürdig, seltsam , urkomisch? _„Du kannst rauskommen, ich weiß wo du bist." , sagst du siegessicher, als du vor dem großen alten Holzklotz stehst. Keine Antwort. „Auf diesen Trick falle ich nicht noch einmal rein, Undertaker." Du legst die Hände auf die Klinke und zerrst daran. Es scheint zu harken, vielleicht wollte er es dir ein wenig komplizierter machen.

Mit einem Mal schwingt die morsche Schranktür auf und du landest auf deinen vier Buchstaben. Doch anstatt des Undertakers kommt dir eine große, schwere silberne Sense entgegen gerauscht. Wenige Zentimeter vor deinem Gesicht wird die Klinge angehalten. Zusammengezuckt kauerst du auf dem Boden und starrst auf die tödliche Gerätschaft vor deiner Nase. „Du solltest aufpassen beim Herumstöbern, junge Dame.", tönt es emotionslos aus dem Mund deines Retters. Wo kam er schon wieder her? Du musst diesen Schock erst einmal überwinden. Um Haaresbreite hättest du eine Sense im Gesicht stecken gehabt, ein sicherlich unerfreulicher Zustand und deines Mitbewohners neue Abendbeschäftigung, wenn er dich für deine eigene Beerdigung hätte herrichten müssen. Letztgenannter stellt das schwere Werkzeug zurück in den Schrank, reicht dir die Hand und hilft dir auf. „Es tut mir leid.", stammelst du verlegen. „Ich dachte nur…." „Sei vorsichtig." , tönt es sanft und beruhigend von ihm. „Wie es scheint, ist deine Welt weniger gefährlich als die unsere." Du weißt nicht was du darauf entgegnen sollst außer einem entschuldigendem „Danke."

Deine Augen wandern zurück zum Schrank, in dem die übergroße Sichel steht, wartend auf ihren nächsten Einsatz. Doch diese Sense ist keine gewöhnliche, nein, sie wurde nicht entworfen um Gräser oder Getreide zu ernten. Das filigrane aber tödliche Werkzeug hat die Form eines langgezogenen Knochengerüstes. Die rasiermesserscharfe Schneide endet in einem Totenschädel. Diese ist aufwändig mit Dornenranken um die Stirn und durch den Rachen verziert. Wer auch immer diese Gerätschaft gefertigt hat, legte ein unglaubliches Auges auf Detailtreue. Der Schädel macht den beklemmenden Eindruck, dass er noch lebendig sei und jeden Moment seinen Mund zu einem Todesschrei öffnen würde- es lässt dich erschaudern. Das Verbindungsstück zwischen Schneideblatt und Schaft stellen die Halswirbel dar, sie gehen direkt in den skelettierten Brustkorb mit all seinen Bestandteilen über. Selbst das Rückgrat ist vollen Endes ausdefiniert worden- ein morbides Meisterwerk. Am vermutlichen Steißbein endet die Verzierung und geht in eine knochenähnlich geschwungene Stange bis zum Ende des Stiels über. Deine Augen wandern an der Sense hinab. Das Mordwerkzeug – so viel hast du inzwischen erkannt- endet in sich verjüngenden Knochen am unten Ende des Stabes. Du bekommst eine Gänsehaut beim Anblick dieses „Dinges".

Deinem Retter entgehen deine gebannten Blicke natürlich nicht, er sieht dir zu, wie du dieses edle aber totbringende Geschöpf aus Metall ehrfürchtig betrachtest. „Gehört sie dir?", erkundigst du dich vorsichtig, nachdem du die Fähigkeit des Sprechens wiedererlangt hast. Nachdenklich nickt der Bestatter und streicht sehnsüchtig mit seinen langen Fingern über das Kalte Material. _Ob er damals aussah wie der Sensenmann, wenn er sie herumgetragen hat? _ Du versuchst dir den Undertaker so vorzustellen. Bis jetzt , abgesehen von seinem Tanz mit der toten Adeligen, hat er nicht den Eindruck eines kaltblütigen Mörders gemacht, im Gegenteil eher. „An ihr klebt viel Blut.", sagt er mit quälender Langsamkeit und einem subtilen Schmerz in seiner Stimme, der dich ein wenig traurig stimmt. Scheinbar vermisst er seine alte Arbeit, warum nimmt er sich dann nicht wieder auf? Er sieht dich an und scheint auf deine Reaktion zu warten. Erstaunlicherweise nimmst du es gefasst auf. Würde in deiner Welt in Unbekannter dir erklären, dass er zahlreiche Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat, dann würdest vermutlich um dein Leben rennen, doch deine Ansichten haben sich in so kurzer Zeit gewandelt- sie mussten es. Du legst unbewusst den Kopf schief und siehst die Sense wieder an. „Was genau hast du vor deiner Zeit als Totengräber gemacht?"

Deine Frage wird mit einem Grinsen quittiert. „Das, meine Liebe..." , flüstert er und tippt mit seinem langen, schwarzen Fingernagel auf die Spitze deiner Nase „…erkläre ich dir zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt." Damit musstest du dich zufrieden geben, immerhin ist er nicht wütend geworden, dass du in seinen Sachen herumgewühlt hast, wenn auch unabsichtlich. „Diese Kluft steht dir weitaus besser.", stellt er fest, während er den Raum verlässt. Du folgst ihm und ihr macht euch auf zum Friedhof um die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung zu treffen.

Du hättest niemals vermutet, dass es so anstrengend würde kann ein Grab auszuheben. Der Schweiß rinnt an dir hinab und die Sonne scheint dir auf den Rücken. Deine dunkle Tracht absorbiert die Lichtstrahlen und heizen dich zusätzlich auf, nicht sonderlich förderlich, denn die Grube ist erst zur Hälfte ausgehoben. Deinem Nachbarn scheint die Situation keine Umstände zu bereiten, er schaufelt munter weiter und summt eine dir unbekannte Melodie. Es dauert noch einige Minuten bis ihr das Loch bis zu vollen Tiefe ausgehoben und verkleidet habt. Die ersten Trauernden treffen ein, als die Uhr halb vier schlägt. Im Schatten eines Baumes beobachtest du, wie die feine Gesellschaft peu à peu angefahren kommt. Kutschen halten vor dem Friedhof, den Damen und Herren wird von ihren Bediensteten aus dem Gefährt geholfen und schließlich schreiten sie mit erhobenen Nasen an den Schaulustigen hinter dem Eisenzaun vorbei. _Sehen und gesehen werden, so kommt es mir vor. _ Du sollst Recht behalten, denn die meisten Aristokraten scheinen eher auf sich als auf die Beerdigung fokussiert zu sein.

„Sieh dir diesen moralischen Verfall an.", dringt es abwertend in dein Ohr. „Sie kommen nicht her, um Anteilnahme zu zeigen, sondern um ihren Pflichten als distinguierte Gesellschaft nachzukommen. Das Ableben Madelaines interessiert nebst der eigenen Familie die Wenigsten. Ist es nicht traurig zu beobachten, wie die wahre Natur der Menschheit ist?" Der Undertaker stützt sich auf seiner großen Schaufel ab, und beobachtet gemeinsam mit dir Meute der hohen Gesellschaft Londons beim Flanieren. Im inneren deines Herzens musst du ihm zustimmen, diese Menschen waren selbstverliebt und dekadent, mehr nicht.

Die nächste Kutsche hält Friedhofstor an, du weißt nicht aus welchem Grund sie dir ins Auge fällt. Ein hochgewachsener, dunkel gekleideter Mann mit ebenso nachtschwarzen Haaren und markanten roten Augen springt vorne ab und öffnet demütigst die Tür zum Wagen. Trotz der Entfernung kannst du sein Konterfei ausmachen, er sieht außergewöhnlich gut aus für einen Diener. Der Schalk sitzt ihm im Gesicht- eine Auffälligkeit die dir sofort ins Auge springt. Seine Lippen bewegen sich und er lächelt. Kurz darauf reicht er der aussteigenden Person seine Hand. Ein kleiner Junge mit auffällig dunklem marineblauen Haaren und einer Augenklappe verlässt die Kutsche. Du wartest auf den Rest der Familie, doch es steigt niemand mehr aus. _Ein einzelnes Kind auf einer Beerdigung?_ „Das ist Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Besitzer der Funtom Company und alleiniges Oberhaupt der Adelsfamilie Phantomhive- ein Waise. ", kommentiert der Undertaker deine Blicke belustigt. _Ciel Phantomhive… _ „Und der Mann neben ihm, das ist sein Diener?", erkundigst du dich neugierig. „Sebastian Michaelis, oberster Butler seines Zeichens."

Mitleid durchspült deine Adern. Dieser Junge scheint die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren zu haben, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Vielleicht macht er deshalb so einen verbitterten und distanzierten Eindruck. Die Abstammung sieht man ihm zumindest deutlich an: er trägt einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug mit einem dazu abgestimmten Hut. Der Gehstock in seiner Hand komplettiert das Gesamtbild. Würde er kein Kind sein, so schätztest du seine Haltung auf die eines Erwachsenen, so schien auch seine ganze Mimik und Gestik zu sein. Deine Blicke heften sich wieder an seinen Begleiter. Irgendetwas, du kannst es nicht ausmachen, hatte dieser Mann- es war fesselnd. Sie beachten euch nicht , sondern schreiten zielgerade auf das weit geöffnete Portal der Kirche zu um an der letzten großen Verabschiedung Madelaines teilzunehmen. _Ciel Phantomhive und Sebastian Michaelis… Se-bas-tian._ Die Worte zergehen dir sprichwörtlich auf der Zunge, doch du wirst augenblicklich von einem stechenden Schmerz in deinem Oberarm aus den Träumen gerissen.

„Aua!", keifst du verärgert, als du bemerkst, wie des Undertakers langer Fingernagel sich in deine Haut gebohrt hat. „Die letzten zwei Male hast du nicht reagiert, der Mensch lernt eben nur unter Schmerzen." , gluckst er und weißt dich mit einer Handbewegung darauf hin, dass ihr euch nun ebenfalls unter die scheinheilig trauernde Menge begeben solltet. Trotzdem lässt dich diese Begegnung nicht locker. Unter all diesen Menschen stechen gerade der junge Earl und sein Butler besonders heraus. Vielleicht mögen es die gesonderten Umstände seines Lebenswandels sein, oder möglicherweise auch die Aura , die diese beiden Herren umgibt. Niemand konnte dir diese Frage beantworten, außer die Herrschaften selbst. Wahrscheinlich würdest du niemals in den Genuss kommen um sie zu fragen. Doch niemand wusste schon was die Zukunft bringt, jedenfalls nicht für dich.


	9. Concerning human beings

Durch eine schmale, alte Holztür betretet ihr das Gotteshaus. Die Bänke an den Seitenschiffen sind bereits gut gefüllt mit den Trauernden aus allen Ecken des Landes. Die Meisten von ihnen, so offensichtlich ist es, machen eher den Eindruck, als legten sie mehr Wert auf das anschließende Soirée, als auf die Trauerzeremonie selbst. Dein Blick wandert über ihre Köpfe hinweg, die imposante Innengestaltung der Kirche fasziniert dich mehr als diese Menschenmenge. Die einfallende Nachmittagssonne wirft irisierende Farbspiele durch die bunten Fenstergläser auf den Boden und taucht den aufgebahrten Sarg im Hoch-Chor in malerische Farben. Die Tote- soweit du es aus der Ferne erkennen kannst- wirkt unter diesem verzückenden Lichterspiel gleich einer schlafenden Prinzessin- nicht tot, nur ruhend. Für alle Ewigkeit. Du kennst sie nicht, doch es bedrückt dich sie so zu sehen, denn kein Leben sollte derartig beendet werden. Trauer erfasst dich.

Hier drinnen ist es kühl und du beginnst dich nach der schweißtreibenden Buddelaktion langsam zu akklimatisieren. Neben dir lehnt sich der Undertaker an die kalte Steinmauer, die Arme verschränkt und Kopf gesenkt. Scheinbar wartet er darauf, dass die Prozedur beginnt, sich schnell und kurz abspielt und dann zum Ende kommt. Als Leichengräber hört er sicherlich ständig irgendwelche Grabreden. _Ob sie sich alle gleich anhören? Wenn man über die Toten nur gutes Sagen soll, dann wird die Laudatio wahrscheinlich immer ähnlich klingen. Das muss schrecklich langweilig für einen Unbeteiligten sein, vermute ich. _Du fragst dich, ob er durch die Arbeit mit den vielen Verstorbenen bereit so abgestumpft ist, dass es ihn nicht einmal mehr interessiert wer vor ihm liegt. Leichen scheint er wahrlich zur Genüge gesehen zu haben, ansonsten würde er seinen Beruf nicht so akkurat ausführen, oder?

Mit dem erklingen der schweren Gusseisenglocke im Kirchturm verstummen schlagartig die surrenden Stimmen im Mittelschiff. Durch die Vierung hindurch marschiert langsamen Schrittes ein Priester in den Hoch-Chor hinauf, positioniert sich an einem Pult hinter dem geöffneten Sarg und verharrt einige Momente. Die Orgel erklingt, es ist ein schwermütiges, langsames Werk in D-Moll. Anschließend beginnt der Herr traditionsgemäß mit der Leichenpredigt. Die Gesellschaft auf den Holzbänken senkt in Demut ihren Kopf und lauscht den sanften Worten des Redners. Du tust es ihnen gleich und schließt die Augen. „Jedes Wort aus seinem Mund ist eine diktierte Lüge der Eltern der Toten." Du blinzelst und sieht den Undertaker aus dem Augenwinkel heraus lächeln. Er flüstert so leise, dass du selbst seine Worte kaum verstehen kannst. Du wunderst dich woher er es weiß, doch dieser Mann wusste erstaunlich viel, woher nun auch immer.

Nach anderthalb Stunden hast du dir die Füße in den Bauch gestanden und bist froh, dass diese überschwängliche Lobrede ein Ende hat. Der Undertaker und sein Anhängsel, sprich du, verlasst das heilige Haus wieder durch die unauffällige Seitentür. Von einem schattigen Plätzchen aus beobachtet ihr den Trauerzug zur Grabstätte. „Die Beerdigung stellt die letzte große Zeremonie eines Menschen dar, gleichzeitig bedeutet sie auch die endgültige Niederlegung der sterblichen Reste des seelenlosen Körpers." Diese eindringlichen Worte stimmen dich nachdenklich. „Lebenszeit ist begrenzt, aus diesem Grunde hält jeder daran fest, solange er kann. Der Körper ist ein Tempel, doch auch die Seele ist verankerter Bestandteil unseres Daseins. Das Streben nach vergänglichen Gütern wie Reichtum, Macht und Ansehen ist Vergeudung dieser kostbaren Zeit. Aus eben diesem Grunde verachte ich die Aristokratie." Du hebst den Kopf ,siehst den Undertaker an und nickst stumm. Passende Worte findest du nicht. In deinem Unterbewusstsein formuliert sich eine Frage, doch bevor du sie zurechtgeformt und gestellt hast, ist der Mantelträger bereits mehrere Meter von dir entfernt auf dem Weg zum Grab.

Die letzte Rose wurde mit der obligatorischen Hand voll Erde auf den teuren Totenkoffer geworfen. Die Trauergemeinde ist im Begriff sich aufzulösen um anschließend zur Abendgesellschaft anlässlich der Beerdigung zu erscheinen. Du greifst nach der schweren Holzschaufel und bereitest dich mental darauf vor morgen mit Blasen an den Händen sowie tierischen Rückenschmerzen zu erwachen. Hungrig bist du ebenfalls, dein Magen knurrt wie ein wildes Tier. Ihr wollt gerade beginnen das Grab zurecht zu machen, als sich aus der Ferne zwei Herrschaften nähern. Du erkennst sie, es sind Earl Phantomhive und sein oberster Butler. Letzterer trägt ein Bouquet weißer Calla in den Armen. Die Blicke des jungen Adeligen sind starr auf den Grabstein gerichtet, er schenkt dem Undertaker und dir keine weitere Beachtung. Sein Diener tut es ihm gleich und scheint wenig an der Umgebung interessiert zu sein. Du bekommst die Möglichkeit sie beide zu mustern, versuchst es allerdings ein wenig unauffälliger als du es beim Herren neben dir getan hast.

Ein strenger Seitenscheitel auf der Linken bändigt die tiefblauen Haare des jungen Earls. Den Pony über seiner Augenklappe trägt er jedoch nicht zurückgekämmt. Scheinbar legt er Wert darauf sie zu verdecken oder zumindest dezent zu verbergen. Sein junges Gesicht ist gezeichnet von einer Ausdruckslosigkeit, die ihm eine Aura emotionaler Kälte verleiht. Wahrscheinlich kannte er die Tote kaum, ferner macht er ein Geheimnis aus seiner Gleichgültigkeit. Du blickst an ihm hinab. Er trägt einen maßgeschneiderten mattschwarzen Anzug mit gleichfarbiger, akkurat gebundener Krawatte über einem reinweißen Hemd. Der aufrechte Gang in Kombination mit dem edlen Gehstock lässt ihn anmutig jedoch unerreichbar wirken. Alles in allem spiegelt seine gesamte Gestikulation eine Haltung der Distanz und der Abwehr wieder. Er muss eine unsagbar große Last der Verantwortung auf seinen kindlichen Schultern tragen. Vielleicht ist er aus diesem Anlass so erwachsenwirkend. Ciel Phantomhive ist auf den ersten Blick – für dich- eine ebenso undurchschaubare Person wie der Undertaker. Möglicherweise lag es auch an deiner Menschenkenntnis, oder an der Epoche- hier war wirklich alles merkwürdig.

Unauffällig huschen deine Blicke zu Sebastian Michaelis hinüber. Der Butler trägt gleichfalls schwarz. Sein Aufzug ähnelt dem Ciels, wirkt in seiner Gesamtbeschaffenheit jedoch noch immer gleich der Tracht eines Angestellten. Ein Trenchcoat, ebenfalls in den Farben der Nacht gehalten, vollendet den Eindruck. Sein Auftreten ist weniger auffällig als jenes seines Herren. Fesselnd an ihm ist sein übernatürlich wirkendes Antlitz. Augenblicklich beginnst du zu träumen. Er trägt die Dunkelheit mit sich, in seinen Haaren in seinen Augen, in seiner Aura- packend, faszinierend und gefährlich. Vor deinem geistigem Auge starrst du Bauklötzer, so einen Mann hast du noch niemals in deinem Leben gesehen. Was auch immer er darstellte, es lag irgendwo fernab von Gut und Böse- es konnte nicht menschlich sein, denn kein normales Wesen besaß ein solche Ausstrahlung: Das spitz zulaufende Gesicht, die roten Augen gleich eines lauernden Raubtieres umrahmt von sanft fallendem schwarzen Haar. In deiner Zeit wäre er der Schwarm aller Frauen und Mädchen gewesen, ohne Frage. Mit Müh und Not zwingst du deinen Blick wieder auf den Boden, ein wenig schämst du dich für dein inneres Schmachten. Diese beiden waren unerreichbar, definitiv.

Die Herren halten unmittelbar vor dem Grab an, du verbeugst dich ehrfürchtig, während der Undertaker keine Anstalten macht irgendeine Geste von sich zu geben. „Earl Phantomhive, so sieht man sich wieder.", vernimmst du stattdessen die quarkige Stimme neben dir. „Wenn Ihr Euch zu lange Zeit lasst, dann sind die besten Grabplätze vergeben und Ihr müsst mit einem zweitklassigen Plätzchen vorlieb nehmen, hehe." Scheinbar kennt der Undertaker den Grafen ziemlich gut. Woher wusste dieser Mann nur so viel, das war doch nicht normal- für einen Bestatter… mit dir unbekannter Vergangenheit. Der junge Adelige lächelt nur verächtlich, verbeugt sich vor dem Sarg als Zeichen seines Respekts und wirf den Blumenstrauß mitsamt einer Hand voll Erde in die Grube. „Noch musst du dich gedulden, Undertaker.", entgegnet er, bevor er sich seinem Diener zuwendet. Deine Augen haben zuvor auf Ciel geruht, streifen nun aber ebenfalls hinüber zu Sebastian Michaelis.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kreuzen sich eure Blicke, du hast das Gefühl, dass die Zeit still steht, als sich seine weinroten Iriden in die deinen bohren. Wüsstest du nicht, dass es unmöglich ist anhand der Augen in die Seele eines Menschen zu sehen, dann würdest du deine Meinung allein für diesen einen Augenblick revidieren müssen. Bevor du ausmachen kannst, was er denken könnte ist der Moment bereits vorüber. „Mein junger Herr?", erkundigt er sich unterwürfig, trotzdem liegt in seiner Stimme ein Hauch von Belustigung, soviel kannst du wahrnehmen. „Wir brechen auf, es ist bereits reichlich spät für den Tee." „Wie ihr wünscht, mein Meister." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und einem unscheinbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen verabschiedet Sebastian sich von euch und geleitet seinen Herren zur wartenden Kutsche am Ende des Friedhofes. Du siehst ihnen hinterher.

„Hehe, dann mal an die Arbeit." Ihr schaufelt das Grab zu, richtet den Erdhaufen ansehnlich zurecht und drapiert die Kondolenzkränze ordentlich, bevor der lange Tag für euch ebenfalls beendet ist.

Die Nacht ist bereits über euch hereingebrochen, als ihr das Bestattungsinstitut erreicht. Natürlich ist es nicht abgeschlossen, was hast du auch erwartet?

Oben in der kleinen Küche angekommen machst du dich über das frische Brot her, das ihr auf dem Rückweg mitgenommen habt. Dein Sitznachbar scheint sich mit seinen heißgeliebten Keksen zufrieden zu geben. Während eine Brotscheibe nach der nächsten in deinen Magen wandert, rekapitulierst du die Ereignisse des vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden. Du warst nun einen knappen Tag in dieser Welt. Eine kurze Zeitspanne, die dir jedoch mehr Eindrücke vermittelt hat als die restlichen Jahre deines Lebens, zumindest kommt es dir so vor. Langsam, aber nur ganz langsam scheinst du dich endgültig damit abzufinden hier bleiben zu müssen, auch wenn die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz verblichen ist. Du hast dir ein Abenteuer gewünscht? Da hattest du es. Vielleicht nicht in diesem Ausmaß, doch ungeschehen machen war nicht mehr möglich. Gedankenversunken starrst du auf die lackfarbige Urne vor dir. Lange Finger angeln nach und nach die leckerschmeckenden Plätzchen aus ihr heraus.

„_.", beendet der Undertaker abrupt die wohlige Stille. Du siehst ihn fragend an. „Obwohl du auf dem Friedhof nichts gesagt hast, konnte man dir jedoch ansehen, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Welche Gedanken sind dir durch dein Köpfchen gegangen." Nein, NICHTS entging ihm. Du erinnerst dich, die Frage die du ihm stellen wolltest, jedoch nicht dazu gekommen bist. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was mit uns passiert, wenn wir sterben. Unser Leichnam wird begraben, doch du hast von der Seele geredet. Was geschieht mit ihr?" Du weißt genau, dass dir niemand eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben kann. Für Sterbliche war es schlichtweg unmöglich zu wissen was mit einem passiert, wenn man ablebt. Der Silberhaarige seufzt leise und betrachtet seine Fingernägel. „Seit Anbeginn der Zeit sucht der Mensch nach einer Antwort. Es verhält sich wie die Suche nach dem Sinn des Lebens, der Begründung der humanen Existenz." Er hebt den Kopf und sieht dich an. In gerade diesem Augenblick lächelt er nicht. „Was denkst du, _?" Eine Gegenfrage ist zwar nicht die erhoffte Antwort, aber vielleicht würde er dir seine Ansicht erklären, wenn du ihm die deine näherbringst.

Du wirst nachdenklich. In der Schule hattet ihr über viele mögliche Theorien zu dieser Thematik gesprochen. Die Seelenwanderung kam dir wieder in den Sinn. „Vielleicht ist unser Geist ja unsterblich und der Körper nur ein Mittel um ihn zu transportieren, bis seine Zeit gekommen ist. Dann verlässt unsere Seele ihn und sucht sich einen neuen Aufenthalts Ort, doch mit der Geburt verlieren wir all unsere Erinnerungen.", beginnst du deinen Ansatz. „Platon.", entgegnet der Undertaker grinsend. Du nickst. „Und was denkst du?", fragst du ihn. Jemand der so offensichtlich mit Leben und Tod zu schaffen hatte, der musste sich doch zwangsläufig Gedanken darüber machen, nicht wahr? Das Lächeln weicht einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck. Wieder scheint er mit sich zu ringen, du kannst nicht ausmachen aus welchem Grund.

„Was würdest du vermuten ist eine Seele? Ein unsterbliches metaphysisches Konstrukt, welches diverse Phasen durchläuft bis es das letzte Stadium seiner Reise erreicht hat? Nehmen wir an es wäre so, wo würde sie sich dann aufhalten, wenn sie gerade nicht in einem Körper verweilt?" _Was hat er gerade gesagt? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. _Ebenso Verdattert siehst du ihn an. Scheinbar belustigt von deinem Gesichtsausdruckt kehrt das Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurück.

„_.

Glaubst du an Himmel und Hölle, oder an Wesen gleich Engel oder Dämonen?"


	10. A story of life and death

~viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Nun ist es endgültig vorbei mit dir. Was du als kleine harmlose Frage gedacht hattest, schien doch größere Ausmaße als erwartet anzunehmen, beziehungsweise schien der Undertaker dieser Thematik mehr Bedeutung beizumessen als du vermutet hast. Dieser erkannte deine Verwirrung und lächelte entschuldigend. „Verzeih mir, wenn ich dich durcheinander gebracht habe." Er betrachtet seine langen Finger eine ganze Weile ,bevor er weiter fortfährt. „Himmel oder Hölle sind nur Namen, festgelegt durch Konventionen. Jeder größere Glaubenskreis hat seine eigenen Worte dafür. Es spielt also keine Rolle, wie du es nennst. Was ich von dir wissen wollte ist, ob du es für möglich hältst, dass dein Geist nach dem Tod deines Körpers weiter existiert. Unwichtig ist zunächst, was mit ihm passiert. Ich möchte wissen, ob du selbst in deinen tiefsten Inneren daran glaubst und nicht nur die Theorie eines alten Philosophen wiedergibst. Verstehst du, _?" Seine Expressionen werden verständnisvoll, als würde er, egal was du ihm antwortest, jedes Wort akzeptieren. Du schweigst einen Moment um eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort formulieren zu können.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mit unserem Tod alles vorbei ist, irgendwie geht es doch immer weiter, oder? Warum dann nicht auch mit uns? Ich meine, es kann doch nicht einfach so vorbei sein…" Du angelst nach Worten um den Gedanken in deinem Kopf Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch es funktioniert einfach nicht. Unbewusst beginnst du mit deinen Händen zu gestikulieren, ein verräterisches Zeichen für deine Unsicherheit, und der klägliche Versuch sich Worthülsen aus dem Nichts zu klauben. Obwohl du das Gefühl hast nichts gesagt zu haben, scheint der Undertaker zu verstehen, was du ihm übermittelt haben wolltest. Gedankenversunken angelt er den letzten verbliebenen Keks aus der Urne und isst ihn bedächtig, während er einen dir unbekannten Fleck im Raum schaut. „Der Mensch war schon immer ein neugieriges Wesen, doch alle Geheimnisse kann selbst er nicht lüften. Der Tod stellt ein solches Mysterium dar. Aus diesem Grund schuf er sich Orte, die nach dem Ableben seinem Geist eine Bleibe darstellen sollten. Allein aus dem schieren Gedanken, dass es nicht zu Ende sein kann entstanden diese Stätten. Nun gut, darüber kann man sich sein ganzes Leben lang den Kopf zerbrechen. Aber das wollen wir ja nicht, hehe."

Seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen sanften Tonfall angenommen. Scheinbar wurde er immer so ruhig und nachdenklich wenn es um dieses prekäre Thema ging. _Sein ganzes Leben dreht sich ums Sterben, so ironisch es auch klingen mag. Er muss sich unheimlich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht haben. _„Worauf ich hinaus will …" Inzwischen sind die Worte des Undertakers nur noch ein Flüstern. Er scheint wieder zu überlegen, nachzudenken, mit sich selbst zu ringen. Der geheimnisvolle Mann weiß etwas, doch er wollte es dir nicht sagen- bei einer so kurzen Bekanntschaft vielleicht auch kein Wunder. Er wendet sich dir wieder dir zu, scheint allerdings noch immer abzuwägen. Er blickt wieder auf seine Hände, streicht über seinen Ring und seufzt letztendlich leise. „Es gibt eine Antwort auf diese ganzen Fragen, doch genau so gibt es gute Gründe dieses Wissen den Menschen vorzubehalten. Wissen ist, wenn in den falschen Händen, immer gefährlich. Aus diesem Grunde möchte ich, dass du mir versprichst, dass du alles, was ich dir nun sagen werde, niemals, niemals weitererzählst."

Der Tonfall des Leichengräbers war weniger auffordernd, als bittend. Ohne groß nachzudenken nickst du, deine Miene ist ernst, aber entschlossen. Du wolltest ihm zeigen, dass er dir genauso vertrauen kann, wie du ihm. Trotz der wenigen Stunden eurer Bekanntschaft hast du das Gefühl bekommen, dass er durch und durch friedvolle Absichten dir gegenüber hegt. _Er hat mich gerettet, ich verdanke ihm so viel. Er soll ich ebenfalls auch mich verlassen können. _Hinzu kam, dass du ziemlich neugierig auf seine Erklärung bist, wo immer er sie auch her hatte. „Versprochen?", fragte er noch einmal mit ein wenig Nachdruck. „Versprochen.", entgegnest du mit einer selbstbewussten Stimme. Er quittiert deine Entscheidung mit einem schwachen Nicken und rückt näher an den Tisch. Mit seinen langen Fingern fährt er sich durch die Haare und betrachtet die geflochtene Strähne zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger, bevor er fortfährt. „Alles, was ich dir nun erzählen werde, entspricht der Wahrheit, so merkwürdig es dir auch scheint. Bevor wir jedoch beginnen: sagt dir der Begriff Shinigami etwas?"

Du kramst in der hintersten Ecke deines Kopfes durch alle möglichen Schubladen und Kisten. „ Die Todesgötter?" Du kanntest diese Gestalten immer nur aus Geschichten und Berichten, aber was wollte der Undertaker denn nun mit diesen Ammenmärchen? „Ganz richtig, von denen rede ich. Was ich dir nun erklären werde übersteigt möglicherweise deine Vorstellungskraft, aber es ist in Ordnung, wenn du es nicht sofort verstehst." Er lächelte wieder, wenn auch nur kurz. „Jeder Mensch ist determiniert zu vergehen, eines Tages. Natürlich gibt es auch Ausnahmen. Ob ein Mensch leben oder sterben soll liegt in der Hand eines Shinigami." „Sie entscheiden also über Leben und Tod?" „Das ist richtig. Wenn ein Mensch im Begriff zu sterben ist, dann erscheint ein Shinigami, der sich die Erinnerungen des Verblassenden ansieht. Anhand dieser fällt er sein Urteil und sammelt gegebenenfalls die Seele des Toten ein. Sie besteht also fort und verlässt nur den verfallenden Körper." Du nickst, bis hier hin konntest du dem Undertaker folgen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die Erklärung ist, die du dir vorgestellt hast. _Unsere Seele wird also von einem Todesgott gesammelt._ „Wenn das die Wahrheit ist, warum ist darüber so wenig bekannt? Müsste bei den ganzen Toten nicht irgendwann einmal ein Shinigami gesichtet worden sein?"

Der Undertaker legt den Kopf schief und lächelt. „Wenn dem so wäre, dann würden die Menschen beginnen um ihr Leben zu feilschen. Aus diesem Grund handeln die Shinigami stets ungesehen, denn das Geheimnis muss gewahrt werden." Das ist einleuchtend. Du starrst auf die Kerze in Tisches Mitte, und lässt dir seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. _Die Shinigami entscheiden über Leben und Tod- so sterben wir also. Und wenn wir sterben, dann nehmen sie unsere Seelen mit. Das klingt wahrscheinlich einfacher, als es ist._ Du wunderst dich, woher der Undertaker diese Informationen hat, ferner fragst du dich, ob es überhaupt der Wahrheit entspricht. Der Mann im schwarzen Mantel beobachtet dich beim Grübeln und kichert leise. „Wie ich sehe, bist du skeptisch, das ist auch gut so. Man sollte nicht alles hinnehmen was einem weiß gemacht wird." Du blinzelst verwundert und siehst zu ihm herüber.

„Stimmt es denn etwa nicht?"

„Doch, doch _. Es hat seine Richtigkeit."

„Woher weißt du von den Shinigami, wenn man sie doch niemals sieht?"

Und da war er wieder, dieser sehnsüchtige, geheimnisvolle Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Dich beschleicht das unangenehme Gefühl ihm zu nahe getreten zu sein, woraufhin du unsicher auf dem Holzstuhl herum rutscht. „Du solltest dich nun zur Ruhe begeben, _. Der morgige Tag wird nicht kürzer als der heutige. Außerdem verlange ich eine Gegenleistung von dir." Er ist wie verwandelt. Der altbekannte Undertaker steht vor dir und sieht dich erwartungsvoll an. „Doch erst, wenn du ausgeschlafen hast, hehe." Mit diesen Worten beginnt er an Der Kochstelle herumzufuhrwerken, um dir warmes Wasser für ein Bad vorzubereiten. „Wenn du bereit bist, wirst du mehr von mir erfahren, vorausgesetzt, dass du es dann noch möchtest. Noch ein wenig verdattert sitzt du da und versuchst das Geschehene zu verstehen.

Das Bad tat wirklich gut, dein Körper hat sich entspannt und giert nun nach erholsamen Schlaf. Unter der Türspalte leuchtet das Kerzenlicht der Küche hindurch- du fühlst dich geborgen und beschützt. Zugegeben: der Tag war sehr, sehr lang. _Eine Verstorbene, die Beerdigung, der Earl, sein Butler und zu guter Letzt auch noch …._. Du bleibst verwundert. Es liegt weniger an den Worten des Undertakers, als an seinem Verhalten an sich. Er war geheimnisvoll und undurchschaubar. Aus welchem Grund er dich an diesem geheimen Wissen teilhaben lässt, kannst du dir allerdings nicht beantworten. _Irgendetwas verheimlicht er mir. _Bevor du dir allerdings einen Reim drauf machen kannst, ergreift der Schlaf Besitz von dir.

Du fühlst dich wie gerädert. Das erste was du spürst ist der Muskelkater. Natürlich vom Schaufeln, woher auch sonst? Eigentlich möchtest du gar nicht aufstehen, sondern liegen bleiben und warten, dass das Gefühl vergeht. Nach einigen Minuten entscheidest du dann doch, dass es nichts bringt selbstmitleidig in den Federn zu liegen und auf Besserung zu hoffen. Vorsichtig schälst du dich also aus den warmen Daunen, um dich anzuziehen und zu Frühstücken. Es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bis du dich an langärmelige Kleider gewöhnt hast.

Es ist bereits halb 10, als du dich auf den Weg nach unten begibst. Du musst den Leichengräber nicht suchen, er ist in der Pathologie und betrachtet die Leiche vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Von Weiten kannst du bereits erkennen, dass sie schlimmer zugerichtet ist, als die junge Aristokratin vom Vortag. Du näherst dich, beginnst allerdings zu würgen, als sich dir das gesamte Ausmaß ihrer Schändung offenbart. „Hehe, guten Morgen.", wirst du von einem händeringenden Undertaker begrüßt. _Wie kann er bei einem solchen Anblick so fröhlich bleiben? _Du musst dir die Hand vor den Mund halten um dich nicht zu übergeben. Für einen Moment vergisst du deinen Muskelkater, die Szenerie vor dir hat dir die Sprache verschlagen.

Der jungen Dame vor dir ist, nebst ihrer Kehle, der gesamte untere Bereich ihres Bauches aufgeschnitten worden. Die Gedärme hat man provisorisch wieder in den leblosen Körper hineingestopft -wahrscheinlich um sie transportieren zu können. Doch noch immer quellen die aufgeblähten Innereien nach außen. Die Kleidung ist gebadet in ihrem –inzwischen- getrockneten Blut. Deine Blicke wandern zum Gesicht des Opfers. Es ist schmerzverzehrt und flehend, ähnlich jenem Madelaines. Hier wurde allerdings mit viel mehr Brutalität vorgegangen, dies erkennt selbst ein Laie wie du. Die markanten feurig roten Lippen des Opfers, so wie ihre ganze Aufmachung lassen dich erschaudern. Sie erinnert an eine Schaufensterpuppe, jedoch sehr, sehr übel zugerichtet. Es hilft nichts, dein Körper will sich dein Frühstück wohl noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Dein Retter bemerkt deine aufsteigende Übelkeit und schiebt dich sanft aus dem Laden an die frische Luft, damit du dich erholen kannst, und ihm vermutlich nicht den Boden beschmutzt. „Kein sonderlich schöner Anblick, nicht wahr?" , kichert er, während er dich beobachtet. Du stützt dich an der Wand ab und kämpfst immer noch gegen den Brechreiz an. Was auch immer passiert, du willst dir dieses Bild des Schreckens nicht mehr ansehen, das war eindeutig zu viel für dich.

Glücklicherweise sieht der Undertaker es genauso. Aus diesem Grund schickt er dich mit einigen Münzen und einer langen Liste weg um Besorgungen zu tätigen. Du bist dankbar für diese Arbeit. Der Weg führt dich zum Apotheker, zu einem Färber und anschließend wieder zurück. Im Stillen hoffst du, dass die Tote bereits abgeholt ist, wenn du wieder da bist. Deshalb lässt du dir Zeit- viel Zeit. Den Weg hast du noch von gestern im Kopf, von daher stellt er kein Problem für dich dar.

Da du nun für dich bist und keine weiteren Einkäufe zu erledigen hast, beginnst du wieder über den gestrigen Abend zu sinnieren. _Shinigami._ Es war eine Erklärung. Der Undertaker wusste etwas, du bist neugierig, willst aber nicht unbedingt zu sehr nachfragen oder herumstöbern, da er scheinbar auch bedrückende Erinnerungen mit diesem Thema verbindet. _Vielleicht ist er bei seiner Arbeit mit den Toten ja dem einen oder dem Anderen schon einmal begegnet, wer weiß? Oder vielleicht gehört das Wissen zur Berufung eines Totengräbers und er will…_. Nein, diesen Gedanken schiebst du augenblicklich zur Seite. Allein dir Vorstellung, dass du die Nachfolgerin des Undertakers sein sollst ist absolut absurd. Beim bloßen Gedanken daran eine Leiche zusammenzunähen macht sich dein Magen unweigerlich bemerkbar. _Das möchte er gewiss nicht…_ Du schüttelst dich.

Letztendlich findest du keine Antwort auf deine Frage. Seine Gründe , es dir zu erzählen, sind genauso undurchschaubar wie der Langhaarige selbst. Möglicherweise hat er es getan, weil du ihn direkt danach gefragt hast und der dich zu mögen scheint. _Ja, das wird die Erklärung sein. _Halb zufrieden mit dieser Antwort biegst du in die Gasse ein, die dich zum Bestattungsunternehmen führt. _Bitte lass dir Tote weg sein, bitte, bitte. _

Zu deiner Verwunderung hat sich eine kleine Ansammlung vor dem Geschäft des Undertakers gebildet. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkennst du zwei bekannte Gestalten: Earl Phantomhive und sein Butler. Das du diese beiden jemals, und dann noch so schnell wiedersehen würdest, das hättest du nicht gedacht.

_Was sie wohl vom Undertaker wollen?_


	11. Coffin talk I

Der Haufen vor deiner Nase wirkt tatsächlich absolut willkürlich zusammengewürfelt . Zuerst sticht dir die intensive Farbe der gänzlich monoton gekleideten Dame in die Augen. Nebst ihren kreischend feurigen Absatzstiefeln, dem gleichfarbigen, gerafften Rock und ihrem infernalen Mantel mit schwarzer Borte und großer Schleife, scheint sie den Hut ebenfalls ihrer offensichtlichen Lieblingsfarbe angepasst zu haben: signalrot. Weniger verwunderlich war es nun für dich, dass auch ihre Haare und Iriden denselben auffällig penetranten Farbton haben. Den einzigen Kontrast stellt das säuberlich gebundene reinweiße Tuch an ihrem Hals dar.

Etwas dezenter hingegen wirkte der unsicher dreinschauende langhaarige Mann neben ihr. Scheinbar war er ein Bediensteter, jedenfalls wies ihn seine Kleidung als solcher aus. Er hatte braunes, langes Haar, gefasst durch eine Schleife, die zum Outfit der edlen Dame passte. Sein Anzug war grau-schwarz und sein Hemd zierte eine Kremweiß-rote Schleife. Deine Blicke wandern an ihm hinauf zu seinem Konterfei. Er sieht alles andere als selbstbewusst aus, fast schon ängstlich, als würde er sich an diesem Ort nicht sonderlich wohl fühlen. Seine dünnen Brauen bilden einen feinen Strich über den grün-ocker tönigen Augen, die er hinter einer runden, rahmenlosen Brille versteckt. Sollte er ebenfalls ein Butler sein, dann macht er neben dem sicher auftretenden Sebastian Michaelis keine wirklich gute Figur. Letztgenannter hüllt sich –bis auf das Nadelstreifenhemd- gänzlich in schwarze Kleidung, gleich seinem Herren, dem Earl Phantomhive. Der junge Aristokrat selbst trägt heute einen großen schwarzen Zylinder mit einer marineblauen Schleife. Seinen Mantel ziert ebenfalls ein akkurat gebundenes Band gleicher Farbe.

Vervollständigt wird die Gruppe von einem Herrn im petrolfarbigen Gewand. Er ist eindeutig asiatischer Herkunft, soviel erkennst du auf den ersten Blick. Er hat seine Augen zusammengekniffen und mustert skeptisch das Geschäft. Seine Haare sind kurz, schwarz und machen einen leicht verstrubbelten Eindruck. Bei näherem Hinsehen fällt dir die rote Borte an seiner Kleidung auf, die gemeinsam mit den weißen Enden der Ärmel und der gleichfarbigen Stoffhose seinen fernöstlichen Kleidungsstil akzentuiert. Du kannst nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass diese fünf Mann starke Truppe rein äußerlich zusammenpasst. Lediglich der Earl und sein Butler selbst machen den Eindruck, als wüssten sie, wo sie hinwollten.

Mit der Papiertüte in der Hand gehst du langsam auf den Laden zu. Du verstehst nicht was sie sagen, dazu bist du zu weit entfernt, allerdings kannst du aus der Mimik und Gestik ihrer Haltungen erkennen, dass sie zu diskutieren scheinen. 10 Meter bevor du auf sie triffst, öffnet der oberste Butler des jungen Herren höflichst die Tür und der bunte Haufen tritt ein. Du tust es ihnen gleich und bist nur einen Augenblick später im Bestattungsgeschäft. Die Dame im kardinalsroten Outfit mustert dich sichtlich überrascht, sagt jedoch nichts, als du hinter ihnen dich unauffällig und lautlos in den Laden gesellst. Der Rest scheint dich nicht bemerkt zu haben, oder schenkt dir schlichtweg keine Beachtung. Leise lässt du dich mit den Einkäufen auf einem Sarg in der Ecke nieder und wartest darauf, dass der Undertaker sie in Empfang nimmt. Du würdest sie selbst wegbringen, doch du hast ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wohin mit diesen Salben, Ölen und Pigmentfarben. Aus diesem Grund entscheidest du, dass es das Beste sein wird auf den Langhaarigen zu warten.

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und Stille legt sich gleich einem erdrückenden Schleier über alle Anwesenden. Ein Schmunzeln ziert deine Lippen, den du ahnst, dass der Undertaker wieder darauf wartet aus irgendeiner Ecke hervorzuspringen. Es dauert nicht lange, da schallt seine schaurige Stimme durch den Raum. Kurz darauf schiebt sich der schwere Sargdeckel in der rechten Ecke des Zimmers beiseite und lange Fingernägel gleiten hervor, gefolgt von einem gelben Schimmern. Die feuerfarbige Dame und der Herr in der traditionellen Tracht starren sprichwörtlich Bauklötzer, als der Leichengräber aus seinem Totenkoffer klettert und ein breites Grinsen seine Lippen ziert. Der silber-weiß haarige Bestatter rückt seinen eingedrückten Zylinder zurecht, tippt sich mit den langen, schwarzen Fingernägeln gegen sein Kinn und mustert die Runde. „Seid Ihr gekommen, um Euch endlich einen passenden Sarg anfertigen zu lassen, Earl Phantomhive?" Er kichert furchteinflößend und schreitet auf den kleinen Jungen mit der Augenklappte zu, der den Mund öffnet um etwas zu erwidern. Des Undertakers Finger legt sich jedoch auf augenblicklich auf seine kindlichen Lippen um ihn zu verstummen.

„Hehe, sagt nichts. Ich weiß, welch Grund euch in mein Bescheidenes Geschäft getrieben hat, ich sehe Euch Eure Fragen an, junger Herr." Er fuchtelt mit deinen langen Fingernägeln vor dem Gesicht des kleinen Mannes herum. Der reservierte Kurzhaarige lässt sich davon allerdings wenig beeindrucken, seine Miene bleibt ausdruckslos. Du allerdings schlägst die Beine übereinander und beobachtest gespannt und ein wenig amüsiert das Schauspiel vor deinen Augen. Mit einer Handbewegung weißt der Undertaker alle Anwesenden an, sich einen Platz zu suchen. Widerwillig lassen die Herrschaften sich letztendlich auf den hölzernen Totenbetten nieder. Du bist die makabre Einrichtung inzwischen gewohnt, von daher entlockt dir der Gesichtsausdruck der feinen Gesellschaft in tonloses Kichern. Kurz sieht der Undertaker zu dir herüber, hebt den überlangen Ärmel seines Mantels vor seine Lippen und grinst sich einen über deine Belustigung. Für ihn scheint die gesamte Situation durchaus nach seinem Geschmack zu sein. Apropos Geschmack: kaum sind die Särge als Sitzplatz umfunktioniert, sitz auch der Undertaker-allerdings auf dem einzigen Stuhl des Raumes. Kleine metallene Totenköpfe zieren die Lehne, während der obligatorische Messbecher mit schwarzem Tee ,vom dem er jedem ein Becherglas in die Hand gedrückt hat, vor ihm steht und vor sich hin dampft. Dazu gibt es Knochenkekse, natürlich aus der Urne. Aus einem anderen Gefäß- neben seiner Manteltasche- scheinen sie ihm auch nicht zu schmecken.

„Wenn sich der Earl die Mühe macht und den weiten Weg hierher zurücklegt, dann werde ich gewiss alles in meiner Macht stehende unternehmen, um Euch zu helfen." , setzte er nach einer Weile wieder an. „Undertaker, was weißt du über Jack the Ripper?", unterbrach der Kopf der Phantomhive Familie den Totengräber. Inzwischen hatte Sebastian ihm den Mantel abgenommen. Ciel trägt heute eine Krawatte in Form einer makellos weißen Schleife, darunter ein ebenfalls anstandslos schneefarbiges Hemd unter einer Weste, während sein Beinkleid aus einer kurzen, schwarzen Hose besteht. Zugegeben: du findest, dass er zwar immer noch recht förmlich und steif wirkt in dieser Kluft, doch immerhin entspricht sie mehr seinem Alter als der Anzug in Kombination mit dem strengen Seitenscheitel. Scheinbar ist der Earl nicht gekommen um einen gemütlichen Plausch mit dem Undertaker zu halten. Dieser lässt sich allerdings vom Verhalten seines Gegenüber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Wenn du ehrlich bist, dann kannst du dir deinen schwarzen Retter auch nicht wütend oder erzürnt vorstellen, das passte einfach nicht in dein Bild von ihm.

Du legst den Kopf schief. Jack the Ripper, du erinnerst dich schemenhaft. _Ist dieser Junge so etwas wie ein Detektiv? Das wäre eine ziemliche Bürde für jemanden seines Alters. _Bevor dein vermeintlicher Arbeitgeber sich die Mühe macht eine Antwort zu geben, beißt er genüsslich in einen Knochenkeks und lässt sich diesen langsam auf der Zunge zergehen. Du beobachtest Ciel Phantomhives Expressionen- wenn man bei ihm von einer Mimik sprechen kann. Es lässt sich nicht von der Hand weisen, dass er ein wenig ungeduldig wirkt, aber keine andere Wahl hat, als die Spielchen des Undertakers mitzuspielen. Der Junge mit der Augenklappe war eindeutig nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen, oder Befehle zu erteilen, im Gegenteil: der Earl ist offensichtlich auf die Informationen des Totengräbers angewiesen. Deshalb muss er höchstpersönlich hergekommen sein. Allein aus dieser Tatsache heraus musste er sich die subtilen Schikanen des Langhaarigen gefallen lassen. Dem Undertaker amüsierte es sichtlich, den verzogen wirkenden Bengel in seine Schranken zu weisen, und ihm zu bedeuten, dass er nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzt.

„Sie ist nicht die Erste, die auf diese spezielle Weise hingerichtet wurde, doch vor ihr schenkte man den Toten Damen keine Aufmerksamkeit seitens der Ermittler, junger Earl. Trotzdem sind die Menschen auf der Straße verunsichert und ängstlich. Wenn die Nacht kommt, dann sieht man sie ganz schnell in ihre Häuser verschwinden und die Fensterläden schließen. Angst bewirkt wahre Wunder auf die menschliche Natur, hehe." Dein Blick löst sich vom Krümelmonster und wandert durch den Raum. Links vor dir steht, akkurat wie eh und je, Sebastian Michaelis. Pflichtbewusst hält er den Mantel seines Herrn und lauscht den Worten des Bestatters. Du siehst sein Gesicht nicht, vermutest aber, dass er die gleiche ausdruckslose Miene, wie an Madelaines Grab, aufgelegt hat. Rechts vor dir kauern die blutrote Dame und die beiden Herren auf einem lackschwarzen Totenkoffer. Der Butler hat unsicher den Kopf zwischen die Schultern sinken lassen, während der fernöstlich Angehauchte sich ebenfalls nicht sonderlich heimisch hier fühlt. Sie scheinen die Information des silber-grau haarigen Keksliebhabers sacken zu lassen. Letztendlich ist es die feine Dame, die ihre Stimme erhebt und als Erste wieder spricht. „Willst du damit sagen, dass dieser Mörder schon seit längerem sein Unwesen treibt?"

Mit einem bereiteren Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen schließt der Undertaker die Urne und wiegt sie in seinen Händen hin und her. „Richtig, es gab bereits zahlreiche Fälle in der Vergangenheit. Immer handelte es sich um Prostituierte, die auf ähnliche Art und Weise ihr Leben lassen mussten." _Die Tote war also eine Professionelle? Die erklärt zumindest die Aufmachung, in der sie hier angeliefert wurde. _ Das Bild kehrt in deinen Kopf zurück, du verdrängst es auf der Stelle und schüttelst dich ein wenig. Die Reaktion deines Körpers entgeht dem Undertaker nicht, er beobachtet dich – dahinten in der dunklen Ecke- aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. „Wovon genau sprichst du, Undertaker?" , tönt es von einem sichtlich überraschten Ciel Phantomhive. Der autoritär wirkende Unterton begleitet seine Worte. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass er es gewohnt ist Befehle zu erteilen. Trotz eurer kurzen „Bekanntschaft" ist dir dieser Umstand sehr schnell klar geworden. „Hehe, ich frage mich aus welchem Grunde es Euch interessiert, junger Graf. In Eurem Alter sollte der Tod noch keine manifestierte Rolle spielen." ,tönt es belustigt und unterschwellig verspottend zugleich vom Stuhl aus.

Es ist faszinierend diese Szenerie zu beobachten. Auf rein psychologischer Ebene schien dein freundlicher Retter die Zügel genau in seinen Händen zu halten. Du bist erstaunt, wie viele Facetten er tatsächlich besitzt, dafür dass du ihn in den ersten Minuten eurer Bekanntschaft für einen durchgeknallten Irren, der des Nachtens über Friedhöfe spaziert und junge Mädchen einsammelt, gehalten hast. Nein, dieser Mann wusste ganz genau was er tat. Es macht ihn wieder ein Stück undurchschaubarer für dich. Er ist nicht einschätzbar, nicht deutbar – ein Mysterium.

„Wie ich sehe,…" , erhebt sich nun der Herr mit den zusammengekniffenen Augen, „..versteht ihr Geschäfte zu machen, Bestatter. Wie viel verlangt Ihr für die Preisgabe eurer Informationen?" Dem vernarbten entgleiten augenblicklich sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Du kannst ihm ansehen, dass er sich ein wenig beleidigt fühlt durch die Worte des Asiaten. Er kräuselt seine Lippen und rauscht mit einem Affenzahn auf den Fragesteller zu. Dieser konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, und bekommt prompt den Fingernagel des Undertaker in die Brust gebohrt. „Die goldenen, klimpernden Taler Ihrer Majestät interessieren mich nicht.", tönt es abfällig vom Zylinderträger. Mit quälender Langsamkeit dreht er seinen Kopf zum jungen Grafen, während ein hämisches Grinsen seine Lippen umspielt. Ein Funkeln hinter seinem Pony macht dir augenblicklich klar, was der Herr des Hauses wirklich begehrt.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde steht er vor dem Dunkelblauhaarigen und packt ihn mit Seinen überlangen Schlabberärmeln an dessen Schulter. Dementsprechend ist auch die Miene Ciels. Dem Earl ist die beklemmende Situation – ganz zur Freude des Undertakers- sichtlich unangenehm. „Ihr seid an der Reihe, junger Herr." Du siehst wie ihm der Speichel an der Lippe hinabrinnt. „All mein Wissen sei das Eure, doch zuvor erfüllt mir meine Bedingungen…" Er schlingt sich die Arme um den Bauch und wiegt sich sehnsuchtsvoll im Kreis. „Bringt mich zum Lachen, dann erzähle ich euch was ihr hören wollt."

Bis eben hast du still und unauffällig auf dem Sarg in der Ecke gesessen und das Spektakel gespannt beobachtet, doch nun bricht das unterdrückte Kichern aus dir heraus. Sofort hältst du dir die freie Hand vor den Mund. Es ist zu spät, alle Augenpaare sind nun auf dich gerichtet.


	12. Coffin talk II

Du spielst mit dem makabren Gedanken den Sargdeckel unter dir zur Seite zu schieben, dich in den Totenkoffer zu legen und gemeinsam mit ihm buchstäblich im Boden zu versinken. Deine Aufmerksamkeit, da hast du sie. Augenblicklich rauscht das Blut in deine Wangen und färbt sie gleich dem Outfit der roten Dame. Du könntest dich mal wieder dafür ohrfeigen dafür, dass du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast. Deine Blicke huschen durch den Raum. Ausnahmslos alle sehen dich an. Das Dreiergespann auf dem glänzenden Lack-Sarg mustert dich neugierig. Du siehst, wie die Dame und der Butler kurz Blicke tauschen, um dich dann wieder zu fokussieren. Der Herr mit den zusammengekniffenen Augenlidern scheint dich gerade erst bemerkt zu haben. Ähnlich sind die Expressionen des jungen Earls, scheinbar bist du ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen. Der Undertaker hingehen tut das, was er – neben dem Keksverzehr und Leichenzusammennähen- am besten kann, nämlich grinsen. Sebastians Blicke sind auf die Dame und ihren Bediensteten gerichtet, er mustert sie kritisch, wendet sich dann aber ebenfalls dir zu.

_Super _! Jetzt sieh zu, wie du da wieder herauskommst! _ Natürlich musstest DU in dieser ernsten Situation kichern. Du kommst dir schon fast vor wie der Leichenbestatter selbst, der Undertaker scheint ebenfalls selbst an den unmöglichsten Situationen etwas Erheiterndes zu finden. Innerlich fluchst du wüst. Bevor du irgendeine Antwort findest, um dein Verhalten vor den Herrschaften zu rechtfertigen, ist die Dame mit dem großen Hut aufgestanden und zu dir marschiert. Von oben herab mustert sie dich skeptisch. „Ein junges, hübsches Mädchen in deinem Alter hat nichts in einem Bestattungsinstitut verloren. Also sprich, was hast du hier zu suchen?" Sie wirkt von sich selbst eingenommen, aber zugleich schwingt ein Hauch Interesse in ihrer Frage mit. „Sie ist meine Gehilfin.", kommt es tonlos vom Undertaker, der sich nun von seinem Stuhl erhoben und die Finger unter seinen langen Ärmeln ineinander gesteckt hat. Ausnahmsweise lächelt er nicht mehr, sondern wirkt ernst. Es verwundert dich, ihn so zu erleben. Ungläubig zieht die Adelige eine Braue in die Höhe und dreht sich zum Geschäftsinhaber um. „Ihr seid Verantwortungslos, Undertaker. Sie gehört definitiv nicht in dieses Umfeld. Ferner frage ich mich, was ihr damit bezweckt, ein solch unschuldiges Ding bei euch zu beschäftigen."

Dieser Vorwurf hat gesessen. Der erkennst die Absichten, die diese Dame deinem Retter unterstellt. Vielleicht mag es auf Außenstehende einen eigenartigen Eindruck machen, dass ein Mann, wie der Undertaker, jemanden wie dich aufgegabelt und mitgenommen hat. _Es ist doch absolut nicht so wie es aussieht. _Du öffnest deinen Mund um deiner Empörung Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch dein Retter kommt dir zu vor. „Ich frage mich, ob nicht Ihr diejenige seid, die ihre Position vollends überschätzt, Madame Red." Stille. Jedwede Freundlichkeit ist aus seiner Stimme entwichen. Seine Worte wehen, gleich eisigem Wind, durch den kleinen Raum und lassen dich erschaudern. Dies war definitiv die andere Seite des Undertakers. Du würdest gerne etwas sagen, um die Stimmung zu entschärfen, doch inzwischen hat sich ein dicker Kloß in deinem Hals gebildet.

Im Halbprofil erkennst du die Fassungslosigkeit der Aristokratin. Der Bestatter steht unverändert da- starr und seine Gegenüber mit missbilligenden Expressionen bedenkend. Wahrscheinlich ist es in diesem Augenblick besser, der sein Pony seine Augen verdeckt. Die Anspannung ist fast mit bloßer Hand greifbar. Du löst deine Blicke von den Beiden und suchst Hilfe bei den anderen Anwesenden. Earl Phantomhives Blicke huschen ausdruckslos zwischen dem Undertaker und der feurigen Lady umher, während die anderen Herrschaften genauso fassungslos wie du sind. Lediglich Sebastian Michaelis scheint Herr über seine Sinne zu sein. „Wenn Sie mir erlauben in Zwiegespräch einzufallen, Madame Red." Er verbeugt sich höflich, jedoch reserviert. „Nicht jeder Mensch hat das Geschenk mit blauem Blut geboren zu sein. Ferner benötigt jedes Handwerk, so abstoßend er auf Euch auch wirken mag, jemanden der es ausführt. Zweifelsohne passt das junge Fräulein nicht in das allgemeine Berufsbild, doch seid versichert, dass sie alt genug scheint um ihre Wahl alleine zu treffen. Oder liege ich im Unrecht?" Augenblicklich bist du wieder das Zentrum der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit. Nun ist es an dir den Mund aufzutun, Klarheit zu schaffen und die Situation aufzuklären.

Auch wenn du spürst, dass der schwarzgekleidete Butler es nicht dir zuliebe getan hat, sondern um die Stimmung zu entschärfen, bist du ihm dankbar für diese Tat. Deine Blicke wandern von Sebastian, über den noch immer verwunderten Ciel hinüber zum Undertaker. Du kannst nicht ausmachen, was es an seiner Haltung ist, doch es verpasst dir eiskalte Stiche. Statt der von dir angenommenen Erwartungshaltung seinerseits, glättet Ausdruckslosigkeit die Züge des Langhaarigen. Er hat dich aufgenommen, dich an seinem Leben teilhaben lassen und dir einen Einblick in seine Welt gegeben, auch wenn du längst nur an ihrer Oberfläche gekratzt hast. Wenn Worte ihn treffen können, dann nur die deinen. Sofort schnürt sich deine Kehle diesem Gedanken zu und du lässt deinen Blick weiterwandern.

Nun musterst Madame Red. Inzwischen kennst du ja ihren – durchaus passenden- Namen. Ebenfalls wird dir bewusst, aus welchem Grunde der Undertaker eine Abneigung gegen den britischen Adel hegt. Diese Frau ist dir alles andere als sympathisch, im Gegenteil , sie wirkt ignorant und hochnäsig. Unbewusst presst du deine Lippen aufeinander und ballst die Hände zu Fäusten. Deine wütenden Blicke entgehen ihr nicht, sie wirkt sichtlich überrascht. „Der Undertaker ist ein selbstloser, ehrenwerter Mann. Sie erdreisten sich, ein Urteil über die Situation zu fällen, ohne sie überhaupt zu kennen. Ich bin freiwillig hier und kann jederzeit gehen, wenn ich das will." ,erwiderst du trotzig. Die Botschaft ist angekommen, sie lässt fassungslos von dir ab und verschränkt die Arme. „Eure Fürsorge ehrt Euch, Tante." Die leicht spottende Stimme des jungen Earls reißt deine Blicke von dieser Frau. „Vergessen Sie allerdings den Grund unserer Anwesenheit nicht. Wir sind hier um im Fall Jack the Rippers zu ermitteln."

Mit diesen Worten wendet Ciel Phantomhive sich wieder dem Undertaker zu. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkennst du ein wissendes Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen, bevor es sich von einem beleidigten Ausdruck zurück zu seinem Grinsen umformt. „Ihr Butler und Sie, junges Familienoberhaupt, scheinen vernünftiger zu sein als Ihre Gefolgschaft." Mit einer abfälligen Bewegung wendet er sich von der Dame ab und schenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Earl. „Ihr kennt die Bedingung, hehe." Du bist verwundert, doch er scheint tatsächlich nicht nachtragend zu sein, oder er überspielt es verdammt glaubwürdig. Der kleine Mann schließt die Augen und atmet langsam aus. Ihm ist offensichtlich noch immer nicht danach, einen Witz zu erzählen.

„Oh, das verlangt nach meinem Können.", schaltet sich der Herr im Petrolgewandt, dessen Name du nicht kennst, ein. Erwartungsvoll sieht der Undertaker ihn an. „In meiner Heimat nennt man mich auch den Kaiser der Unterhaltung. Anlässlich der Umgebung habe ich sogleich eine passende , kleine Erheiterung parat." Voller Enthusiasmus baut er sich vor dem Grauhaarigen auf. „Kommt ein Skelett zum Arzt. Darauf der Doktor: „Sie kommen aber reichlich spät." Wieder tritt bedrückende Stille ein. _Wo bleibt das Grillenzirpen? _ „Versteht Ihr, er kommt zu spät.", versucht er die Situation zu retten, doch bewirkt das glatte Gegenteil damit. Der Earl scheint sich fremd zu schämen, du kannst es ihm nicht verübeln. „Dann bin ich, Madame Red an der Reihe." Die gute Frau scheint ihre Fasson wiedergefunden zu haben und noch dazu eine ziemlich wechselhafte Laune zu besitzen. Innerlich atmest du aus, auch wenn du diese Dame weder verstehst, noch sonderlich magst.

„Als Beauftragte für Klatsch und Tratsch, ist es mir ein Vergnügen Euch mit den unglaublichen und erheiternden Geschichten aus den exklusivsten Kreisen der britischen Gesellschaft zu beglücken!" Gleichzeitig schlagen die Hände ihres Bediensteten zusammen und seine Augen funkeln verzückt. Du kannst lediglich die Braue hochziehen, ganz in dem Wissen, dass niemand außer dem Undertaker dir gerade Beachtung schenken kann. Ohne Umschweife beginnt die Rotgekleidete auch so gleich die pikantesten Anekdoten auszuplaudern. Diese stellen sich allerdings augenblicklich als Ansammlung diverser Fehltritte und Affären des Hochadels heraus. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkennst du, wie Ciel sich – offensichtlich peinlich berührt- an die Stirn fasst, während der Undertaker ein wenig beleidigt dreinschaut. Mit einer Handbewegung gebietet er der Dame, die gerade dabei ist sich in Fahrt zu reden, Einhalt. Sichtlich verwundert erkundigt sie sich, ob ihre Erzählungen denn nicht zu allgemeinen Erheiterung beitragen.

„Wie es aussieht seid Ihr an der Reihe, junger Earl." , kichert der Zylinderträger und verschränkt seine langen Finger ineinander, während er auf den Angesprochenen zutritt. Letzterer sieht nicht nur genervt, sondern auch sichtlich hilflos aus. Dir kommt seine Situation bekannt vor, du schmunzelst ein wenig schadenfroh in Anbetracht seiner Lage, hältst dir aber dieses Mal – aus reiner Vorsichtsmaßnahme- den Ärmel deines Kleides vor den Mund.

„Erlauben Sie mir, dass ich mich dieser Sache annehme, mein Herr." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung richtet der Butler mit den nachtschwarzen Haaren seine makellos weißen Handschuhe, während er hinter dem verdatterten Ciel hervortritt. Dem Leichengräber scheint die Situation nun wieder ganz nach seinem Geschmack zu sein. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf mokiert er sich sichtlich über die Expression des Grafen. „Wohlan denn, lasst euren Butler für Euch sprechen." Wortlos nickt der Junge mit der Augenklappe. „Ich darf Sie bitten das Geschäft für einen Augenblick zu verlassen." Bei diesen Worten schweift sein Blick durch den Raum. Er duldet keine Diskussion. Du, mitsamt der Tüte, die aus unerklärlichen Gründen noch immer hältst, findest dich einen Augenblick später mit den anderen deutlich verwirrt dreinschauenden Herrschaften vor dem Geschäft wieder.

Einige Sekunden herrscht Stille, die jedoch auf einem Schlag von einem schrillen Lachen zerrissen wird. Was auch immer hinter diesen Mauern vor sich ging, du wolltest es eigentlich nicht so genau wissen. Bevor du dir Gedanken machen kannst, öffnet Sebastian Michaelis ,mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Ladentür und bittet euch wieder herein. Du erkennst den Undertaker sich auf einem seiner Särge abstützen und noch immer, gleich einem Wahnsinnigen, lachen.

„Des Öfteren bringt man mir Leichen, die in einem … sagen wir es mal… zerstreuten Zustand sind, hehe. Ich habe ihnen allesamt die Schönheit zurückgegeben, damit sie hergerichtet sind für ihren letzten großen Auftritt." Der Torso aus Raumes Ecke ist das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit des Undertakers. Fast schon liebevoll streicht er mit seinen Fingern über den künstlichen Körper, ganz zur Abscheu der feinen Gesellschaft. „Dabei empfinde ich es als mein persönliches Hobby, ihnen ihre Organe zu entnehmen, um sie zu untersuchen." Bestürzung macht sich breit, während vor deinem geistigen Auge das Bild der toten Prostituierten wieder aufblitzt. Hinzugesellt sich die Vorstellung, dass der Undertaker sie gänzlich ausgeweidet hat, um sie zu untersuchen. Du warst nicht dabei. _Zum Glück. _Der Würgereiz macht sich bemerkbar, du musst ihn wieder unterdrücken. Nein, das hier ist definitiv nicht dein Berufszweig.

Ungestört von der Entrüstung der Anwesenden, lässt der Grinsende von seinem Spielzeug ab und wandert langsam und bedächtig zum Earl hinüber. Mit schauriger Stimme flüstert er dem jungen Ciel, dem die Beklemmung eindeutig ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, von hinten ins Ohr. „Der, den Ihr sucht, ist mit einer erstaunlichen Präzision und einer schnellen sauberen Hand vorgegangen." Mit seinem langen, schwarzen Fingernagel fährt er in waagerechter Linie den Hals Ciels entlang. „Zuerst schneidet er ihnen bei vollem Bewusstsein die Kehle auf , jedoch ist der Schnitt nicht allzu tief. Während das Leben langsam aus ihnen fließt, raubt er ihnen ihre Weiblichkeit." Seine Hände deuten einen Schnitt in der unteren Bauchpartie seines unfreiwilligen Lebendobjektes an. „Der Uterus.", flüstert er, und lässt letztendlich vom Grafen ab, der sichtlich froh darüber zu sein scheint. Kichernd lässt er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und stützt seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab, während er nach wie vor grinst. „Den Umständen ihres Todes heraus entnehme ich, dass der Täter genaue anatomische Kenntnisse haben muss." ,tönt es vom Phantomhive Bediensteten „In Euch steckt mehr als nur ein gewöhnlicher Butler, Sebastian Michaelis.", quittiert der Undertaker dessen Annahme.

Wortlos beobachtest du von deiner Ecke aus das Spektakel. Du fühlst dich ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass solch ein wahnsinniger Mörder draußen sein Unwesen treibt, bis jedoch umso beruhigter, dass nicht er es war, der dich auf dem Friedhof aufgegabelt hat. „Könnt ihr ihm das Handwerk legen, Wachhund ihrer Majestät?", vernimmst du die belustigte Stimme deines Arbeitgebers und stellst fest, dass die Herrschaften im Begriff sind zu gehen. In erster Linie bist du froh, dass diese Madame Red verschwindet und Ruhe einkehrt. Du hast schon wieder mehr erfahren, als dir lieb ist.

Schweigsam beobachtest du, wie der schwarzhaarige Butler demütig die Ladentür öffnet, um sie der der feinen Gesellschaft offenzuhalten. Du bist dankbar, dass er eingeschritten ist, und die Situation aufgelöst hat. Du wolltest um Himmels Willen nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Der junge Earl ist der Erste, der das Etablissement verlässt, gefolgt vom Asiaten. Die Dame selbst dreht sich, bevor sie den Laden verlässt, noch einmal zu dir um. „Dies ist kein Ort für dich, junges Ding. Solltest du es dir anders überlegen, dann …" Sebastian unterbricht die Gute jedoch höflich, bevor sie den Satz beenden kann. „Dann wird sie sich sicher mit dem größten Vergnügen als Hausmädchen bei uns vorstellen, Madame Red." Dir entgeht die subtile Belustigung in seiner Stimme nicht. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, lässt er die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen.


	13. Gentle deception

Noch einige Augenblicke starrst du die Tür an, bis du dich von ihr losreißen kannst. Das war eine wirklich merkwürdige Begegnung. Du drehst dich wieder in den Laden um, und musterst den Undertaker, der ebenfalls die Pforte im Auge zu haben scheint. Seine Lippen sind geschürzt, er sieht alles andere als zufrieden gelaunt aus.

Du fragst dich, ob du etwas falsches gesagt hast, oder dein herausgebrochenes Kichern in dieser Situation der Auslöser für seinen Stimmungswandel ist. Du ziehst beides nicht unbedingt in Betracht, wirst dir aber bei dem Anblick deines Mitbewohners wieder unsicher. Ein leises „hmmh." entfährt ihm, er wendet sich von der Tür ab und scheint in Richtung Pathologie aufbrechen zu wollen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas falsch…" Er hebt die Hand woraufhin du augenblicklich verstummst . Zeitgleich dreht sich der Undurchschaubare langsam zu dir um und mustert dich. Deine Blicke fahren seine Miene entlang, um herauszufinden was in ihm vorgehen könnte. Auf einmal lächelt er, fast schon entschuldigend. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, _." Innerlich atmest du aus. „Ihre Art, mit uns zu reden, ihre Weise, auf uns hinabzusehen und ihre Haltung, die uns bedeuten soll, dass wir weit unter ihnen stehen… so agiert wahrlich nur der Mensch mit Seinesgleichen."

„Damit meinst du Madame Red und den Earl, nicht wahr?" Er nickt nachdenklich. „_,ich möchte , dass du dich von ihnen fernhältst." Du nickst, bist allerdings ein wenig verwundert über das Verhalten des Undertakers. Er musst etwas wissen. Er weiß ständig irgendetwas. In Anbetracht deiner Unwissenheit kommst du dir zeitweise ein wenig hilflos vor, hoffst aber inständig, dass der Bestatter dir in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft etwas mehr über sich, diese Leute und das Leben hier erzählt. Wenn du schon nicht mehr wegkannst, dann solltest du zumindest damit beginnen dich mit dieser Welt auseinander zu setzen. Unbewusst klammerst du dich an die Papiertüte in deinen Armen. Du hast sie immer noch in deinem Griff, wenn auch unwissentlich. Das Rascheln desorientiert dich für einen Augenblick, und du bemerkst den Unruhestifter. Dein Gegenüber grinst süffisant, nimmt dir die Besorgungen ab und schielt in die Tüte. Scheinbar zufrieden mit dem Einkauf angelt er, bevor er sich daran macht die Salben und Öle auszuräumen, einen Keks aus seiner Urne.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun?", fragst du, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Mit einem Wink weist er dich an ihm zu folgen. Die Leiche war – ganz zu deinem Leid- noch da, allerdings präpariert und nahezu bestattungsfertig- nur das Make-up fehlte noch. Du fragst dich, wer bei einer toten Dirne zur Beerdigung erscheinen würde. Ihre beste Kundschaft vielleicht? Nein, das ist auszuschließen. Vielleicht ihr Zuhälter oder die Familie? Du bezweifelst, dass sie eine hatte, Beziehungsweise diese bei der Beisetzung aufschlagen würde. Der Beruf, den sie bis vor kurzem ausgeübt hatte, gehörte immerhin nicht zu den angesehensten Handwerken, das hatte sich in deiner Zeit eben so wenig geändert. Trotzdem war es ein Dienstleistungsgeschäft, das sich trotz niedriger Reputation nie Sorgen um Kundschaft machen musste. Eine merkwürdige, aber wahre Tatsache.

Das Knistern der Einkaufstüte reist dich aus deinen Gedanken. Der Undertaker war dabei deine erstandenen Waren auszusortieren und umzufüllen. Anschließend widmete er sich der kleinen Pigmentschatulle mit dem Karminrot. Es war mit Abstand das kostspieligste Mitbringsel deiner Einkaufsliste gewesen. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Substanzen rührte er die wunderschöne Farbe in einem kleinen Schälchen zurecht und begann die Lippen der Verstorbenen mit einem leidenschaftlichen rot zu bemalen. Der Ton erinnerte dich an Madame Red, sie trug ebenfalls die gleiche, auffällige Nuance. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr diese Aufmachung gefallen. „Erzähl mir etwas über dich und die Zeit aus der du stammst.", kommt es unvermittelt vom Undertaker. Bis jetzt wusste er ja praktisch nichts über dich, wann solltest du es ihm – bei der ganzen Arbeit- auch nahegebracht haben?

Du erzählst ihm deine Geschichte, auch wenn sie kurz ist. Immer wieder legt er seine Arbeit nieder, um dir aufmerksam zuzuhören. Mit einem Nicken signalisiert der Bestatter dir, dass er versteht, was du ihm erklären willst. Es ist doch erstaunlich, wie sich die Welt in den wenigen Dekaden verändert hat. Sie ist kleiner geworden, vielleicht auch gefährlicher, doch nur auf ihre eigene Weise. „Man kann diese Zeit und die Zukunft nicht miteinander vergleichen…", hörst du dich sagen. „Es ist, als wären es zwei gänzlich andere Welten, und nur die Bauwerke sind Überbleibsel und stumme Zeugen, während die Winde der Veränderung den Geist des Hier und Jetzt verweht hätten." Dafür, dass es sich um deine Worte handelt, bist du ziemlich überrascht, dass du dich dermaßen gewählt ausgedrückt hast. Wahrscheinlich begann die Mentalität so langsam auf dich abzufärben.

Zeitgleich wird auch der Silberhaarige mit seiner Arbeit fertig und betrachtet sein Werk. Du bist erstaunt, wie viel so wenig Farbe an einem Menschen ausrichten kann. Sie scheint, trotz der roten Lippen, bei weitem nicht mehr aus wie eine Professionelle. Nein, sie wirkt nun wie eine Frau, die zwar verlebt aussieht, doch ein erfülltes und glückliches Leben hatte -eine Dame mit Kindern und Familie. Deine Blicke wandern zu den Händen des Undertakers. Wie konnte jemand, wie er, einen Menschen so wunderschön aussehen lassen, aber gleichzeitig eine todbringende Sense geschwungen haben? Das passte doch von vorne bis hinten nicht zu ihm. Dem Hutträger scheinen deine Blicke nicht zu entgehen, du warst es inzwischen gewohnt regelmäßig von ihm ertappt zu werden. Er sieht dir an, dass du nachdenklich bist, legt allerdings nur fragend seinen Kopf schief und scheint dir die Wahl zu lassen, ob du antwortest. Es war erstaunlich, dass er, bis auf die mehr schlecht als recht gewählten Witze, nichts von dir verlangte.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mit diesen Händen…", weiter kommst du nicht, sein Lächeln erstickt die Worte in deinem Hals. Du kannst es nicht ausmachen, doch dieses Schmunzeln lässt es dir eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Er weiß natürlich worauf du hinaus willst, wie könnte er es denn auch nicht wissen? „Es ist nicht alles, wie es scheint, _. Aus diesem Grunde solltest du lernen deinen Augen nicht immer Glauben zu schenken. Ferner solltest du dir angewöhnen ein gesundes Maß an Misstrauen an den Tag zu legen, wenn du alleine zurechtkommen willst." Du nickst mechanisch, grübelst allerdings weiter über die tiefere Bedeutung seiner Worte nach, während deine Augen wieder zur Toten Metze wandern. Es ist nicht alles, wie es scheint…

„Du solltest etwas essen.", tönt die freundliche, leicht quarkige Stimme hinter dir. Natürlich, er hat Recht, denn es war schließlich schon später Nachmittag. Scheinbar verging die Zeit in der Vergangenheit schneller als in der Zukunft. Du schüttelst den Kopf über diesen unsinnigen Gedanken und machst dich auf in die Küche. Dort wartet Brot auf dich. Vielleicht könntest du auch etwas kochen, doch der Undertaker scheint ,außer seinen Keksen, nichts im Haus zu haben. Du würdest ihn morgen einfach fragen, ob er dir ein paar Taler für den Einkauf gibt, ganz einfach. Zunächst würdest du dich mit des Bäckers besten Waren begnügen müssen.

Während du die erste Scheibe nach und nach auf die Reise in deinen Magen schickst, bemerkst du, wie sich der Stuhl neben dir zur Seite schiebt und der Undertaker Platz nimmt. Zwei Messbecher in den Händen haltend mustert er dich grinsend. Du wirst dezent rot und fragst dich, was denn so lustig daran sei eine Scheibe Brot zu essen. Den soll einer verstehen.

„Die Shinigami.", setzte er ohne jegliche Vorwarnung an. Langsam kaust du aus, schluckst den letzten Bissen und trinkst einen guten Schluck heißen Tee hinterher, bevor du ihm deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkst. Bei dieser Thematik war das auch von Nöten, immerhin ging es um ein „todernstes Thema".

Du nickst als Zeichen deines Einverständnisses, obgleich du verwunderst bist, dass er es so schnell – und von sich aus- wieder anspricht. Vermutlich legt der Undertaker Wert darauf, die Lücken in deinem Wissen und Verständnis zu füllen. Eine Ruhe umgibt ihn, er scheint sich zu sammeln auch wenn er dich – so vermutest du es- keine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt. Zu gerne würdest du seine Iriden nur ein einziges Mal sehen können, seine Blicke erwidern und aus seiner unverhüllten Miene lesen, was in ihm vorgeht. Doch es ist dir nicht vergönnt.

Natürlich sind jedwede verborgenen Organe ein Grund seiner ganzen Ausstrahlung, einem undurchschaubaren Schleier, der möglicherweise Tod bringende Geheimnisse verhüllt, oder in Wahrheit einen zerbrechlichen Menschen verbirgt. Vielleicht war der Pony auch nur ein Schutz, fragte sich allerdings für wen. Keine Frage, du bist neugierig.

Wahrscheinlich würde er sie dir sogar zeigen, gegebenenfalls wartete er sogar nur auf den Zeitpunkt, an dem du ihn danach fragen würdest, auf den Augenblick, an dem deine Neugier, die du mit aller Mühe zügelst, ausbricht und unüberlegte Worte aus deinem Mund vorschnellen lässt. Ja, darauf wartet er mit aller größter Gewissheit. Aber was würde passieren, wenn du sie sehen würdest?

Im ersten Augenblick wäre dein Wissensdurst gestillt, im Moment danach würdest du es sofort bereuen, da du weißt, dass du ihm seiner Geheimnisse beraubt hast. Aber war es nicht das was ihn tatsächlich ausmachte, zumindest in deinem Kopf?. Dir ist aus eigener Erfahrung bewusst, dass das Leben unspektakulär ist, wenn je mehr Geheimnisse gelüftet und erklärt sind.

Das schillernde Bild der Phantasie von vom graustufigen Vordruck der Realität überklebt und die Welt wird ihrer Farbe beraubt. Die bunten Flecken der Unwissenheit werden mit schwarzen Lettern der Wissenschaft überprägt und der letzte Hauch eines Traumes wird von beißend Kalter Rationalität erstickt. Das ist die Welt aus der du gekommen bist, ein Ort an du dir keine Vorstellung mehr über die Dinge machen musst, da sie dir durch vorhandenes Wissen jederzeit erklärt werden können. Alles kann erklärt werden. Alles- es gibt keine Wunder im eigentlichen Sinne mehr .Ja, die Welt ist kleiner und übersichtlicher geworden.

Aber dieser Ort war anders, diese Zeit entzog sich gänzlich deiner Vorstellungskraft. Die Vergangenheit war lebendiger und bunter, als du es je hättest erwarten können. Du hattest immer gedacht, dass das Leben zwar hart aber simpel sein würde, doch dass es einen derartigen Tiefgang und Facettenreichtum besaß, das überrumpelte dich. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass du nur die stille Monotonie deiner Zeit gewohnt warst. Geregelte Bahnen- Tag ein, Tag aus. Hier war alles anders. Er war anders, und er würde definitiv etwas – in deinen Augen- verlieren, wenn du sein Geheimnis erst einmal gelüftet hättest.

Trotzdem würdest du sie gerne sehen… eines Tages.

Dein Blick stürzt ab zu seinem schiefen Lächeln. Du musst blinzeln, als deine Gedanken ihre Reise beendet haben und deine Ankunft in der Gegenwart von einem dezenten Schmunzeln begrüßt wird. Du wurdest wieder ertappt, ganz zur Belustigung deines Gegenüber. _, du hast ihn schon wieder angeglotzt. Vermaledeite Träumerin.

„Die Shinigami." , wiederholt er leise, um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu kommen. Im gleichen Moment fühlst du dich ein wenig in deine Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Der Undertaker als Lehrer… . Du unterdrückst ein Schmunzeln. Zumindest bringt er die erforderliche Ruhe und Beharrlichkeit mit, auch wenn du ihn niemals auf eine Horde kleiner Kinder loslassen würdest- allein zu deren Sicherheit natürlich. Du zwingst dich zurück zur eigentlichen Thematik, geträumt hast du nun wahrlich genug für heute.

„Erinnerst du dich an unser letztes Gespräch?", erkundigt er sich wieder mit dieser verständnisvollen, sanften Stimme. Du nickst wieder, er lächelt subtil.

„Möchtest du mehr erfahren?"

*


	14. It's obviously, but I won't tell you

Was für eine Frage? Natürlich willst du! Nun hat er es angesprochen, nun bist du auch neugierig, obwohl der bittere Beigeschmack der Wahrheit sich ebenfalls bemerkbar macht. Trotzdem brennst du förmlich darauf es zu erfahren, selbst wenn dir bewusst ist, dass dieses Wissen mit einem hohen Preis verbunden ist. Nicht nur, dass du somit des Undertakers Vertrauen auf die Probe stellst, nein, die Erkenntnis an sich ist ein Prozess, der nebst der Erleuchtung gegebenenfalls deine geistige Gesundheit gefährden könnte. Expressis verbis bedeutet das Erwerben dieser Geheimnisse analog, dass du die Bürde der Wissenden auf deinen Schultern trägst. Auch wenn es komisch klang, du warst im Begriff mehr über Leben und Sterben zu erfahren, als du dir je ausmalen könntest. Daran hin eine ganze Menge, es ist dir bewusst. Ferner würde dir Niemand – außer der Undertaker- glauben. Für verrückt würde man dich halten und von der Straße wegfangen. _Vielleicht erzählt er es deshalb niemanden, und vielleicht scheint er aus eben dieser Tatsache so mit sich zu ringen. _ Dir wird Schlag auf Schlag so einiges klar, doch du weißt inzwischen zu viel, du kannst nicht einfach umkehren.

Seine Ellenbogen sind auf dem Tisch abgestützt, während er sein Kinn auf den verschränkten langen Fingern abstützt. Nach den Keksen scheint dem Leichengräber nicht zu sein, denn sie befinden sich weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Deine Miene wird fest, du machst keinen Rückzieher. Dem von Narben Gezeichneten entgeht dein Stimmungswandel nicht, er kräuselt die Lippen, legt seinen Kopf schief und atmet bewusst langsam aus- es klingt wie ein leises seufzen. Vielleicht bereut er, dass er angefangen hat dir davon zu erzählen, wenn der Auslöser doch eigentlich deine eigene Frage war.

„Du hast mich gefragt, woher ich von den Shinigami weiß, obwohl man sie doch niemals sieht." Du erinnerst dich, er hatte dir nicht geantwortet, sondern dich einfach ins Bett geschickt.

„_." , setz er an, bestimmt jedoch sanft. „Am Ende einer jeden Existenz steht der Tod. Der Verfall der irdischen Hülle, das Verlassen des Seelengefäßes oder die endgültige Trennung von Geist und Materie- nenn es, wie du möchtest. Bevor es allerdings soweit kommt, bevor der Mensch die Schwelle zwischen lebendig sein und im Sterben liegend überschreitet, spielen sich unter Umständen einige Prozesse ab, die der Shinigami nicht beeinflussen kann. Prozesse, die Chaos in die natürliche Ordnung bringen, das Equilibrium stören oder es gar aus seinen Verankerungen reißen." Der Undertaker betrachtet seine langen Fingernägel und fährt fort.

„Der Mensch beschützt sein Leben um jeden Preis. Der schiere Gedanke, einmal zu vergehen, treibt ihn in den Wahn. Es ist ein Umstand, den er nicht greifen oder einfrieren kann, nicht verhindern oder abwenden- es ist Schicksal für ihn. Aus diesem Grund ist das Geschäft mit Leben und Tod so ertragsreich. Die Shinigami sind im Grunde unsterblich, von daher interessieren sie sich nicht für vergängliche Güter, ihnen allein steht der Sinn danach Urteile zu fällen und Seelen zu sammeln, mehr nicht. Doch ein Mensch kann aus dem Leben oder Sterben eines anderen Menschen viele Vorteile für sich ziehen, verstehst du?" Er legt den Kopf schief um sich zu vergewissern, dass du seinen Worten folgen kannst. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, dann würdest du gerne lächeln und ihm mitteilen, dass seine Fürsorge ihn ehrt. Stattdessen nickst du nur nachdenklich, während die Worte aus seinem Mund durch deinen Geist fahren und zu wirken beginnen.

„Greift ein Mensch geflissentlich in das Schicksal seines Nächsten ein, dann macht er es dem Shinigami unmöglich seinen Auftrag auszuführen und die Seele zu sammeln, denn sie verschwindet einfach, wenn sie den Körper verlässt und nicht rechtzeitig eingefangen wird. Aus diesem Grunde sehen sie es nicht gerne, wenn Mörder sich durch die Lande schlagen, doch direkt eingreifen dürfen sie nicht- jedenfalls ohne Sondergenehmigung. Du musst wissen, dass sie für all ihre Taten Rechtfertigung abgelegen müssen."

Wieder nickst du, dieses Mal ist jedoch ein Hauch Skepsis in deiner Miene zu erkennen. Es zaubert dem Geschichtenerzähler ein unbestimmbares Lächeln auf seine schmalen Lippen, während gleichzeitig der lange Nagel seines Zeigefingers sich auf sie legt. Er mustert dich, du spürst seine Blicke auf dir, er wartet auf deine Reaktion, ahnt aber scheinbar bereits deine Nächste Frage. „Hehe, Zweifel ist ein guter Weg zur Wahrheitsfindung.", kichert er leise, während er seinem Messbecher Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Deine Augen wandern an ihm auf und ab. _Woher weiß er all diese Dinge? _Dir war bewusst, dass er eben diese Frage von dir erwartet, es ließ sich unschwer an deinem Gesicht ablesen, was du denkst. Im Gegensatz zu ihm bist du ein offenes Buch, durchschaubar und so gar nicht geheimnisvoll – in deiner Vorstellung. Der Undertaker beobachtet den langsam abebbenden Strudel in seinem Becherglas- er hatte den Tee soeben umgerührt. Du versuchst eine Antwort zu finden, ohne ihn direkt zu fragen, doch dir wird schnell klar, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest. Deine Expressionen werden mit einem Schmunzeln bedacht, letztendlich gibst du auf.

„Ich habe deine Fragen nicht immer nicht beantwortet.", das schelmische Ausdruck entflieht ihm. Du nickst und rückst unsicher ein Stück näher an den Tisch, denn die Stimmung wurde wieder ernst. „Wie ich dir schon einmal erklärt habe, ist der Tod schon immer mein Geschäft gewesen, nur die Methoden haben sich verändert." Sein Lächeln erlosch,er klang aber nach wie vor freundlich. Schlauer warst du allerdings nun nicht. „Vom aktiven in den passiven Dienst?", gibst du scherzhaft von dir und wirst – zu deinem Erstaunen- mit einem Nicken bedacht. So kamst du nicht weiter, wenn du eine Antwort haben wolltest. _Vielleicht will er mir gar nicht antworten, oder er macht es später, wenn … _„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dann wirst du mehr erfahren, zunächst musst du dich damit zufrieden geben , dass ich es nun einmal weiß, hehe." Er tippt dir auf die Nase um seiner Schadenfreude Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Zumindest weißt du nun, was mit deiner Seele passiert, wenn du stirbst." Ja, in diesem Fall weißt du nun, wie es normalerweise mit einem Menschen zu Ende geht.

„Woran erkennt man einen Shinigami?", fragst du ganz unverwandt und in der Hoffnung, dass du eventuell einmal einen sehen könntest. Der Bestatter scheint nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben, die Urne steht vor ihm, während er im Begriff ist sich eine Hand voll Kekse herauszuholen. „Gar nicht, wenn sie sich selbst nicht zu erkennen geben. Ein Shinigami wird sein wahres Ich niemals vor einem Menschen preisgeben, wenn er eine andere Wahl hat." Die Antwort ließ keine weitere Frage zu, steigert allerdings den Drang, herauszufinden, woher der Undertaker dieses Wissen hatte. _Vielleicht ist er ihnen wirklich einmal bei seiner Arbeit begegnet und aus diesem Grund ist er nun Bestatter geworden. _Klingt wenig plausibel, doch noch immer nachvollziehbarer als deine anderen Gedankengänge.

Dein Tischnachbar sieht, das der Wissensdurst in deinem Inneren noch immer nicht gestillt ist und gluckst leise, als er sich erhebt. „Wenn du möchtest, dann kannst du mir im Laden helfen.", fährt er fort als wäre nie etwas geschehen. _Diesen Mann soll man verstehen. _ Ein wenig perplex siehst du ihm hinterher. So schnell wie seine kleine Erzählstunde begonnen hatte, so schnell hatte sie auch ihr Ende gefunden. Schulterzuckend stehst du ebenfalls auf und machst dich daran dem freundlichen , aber geheimnisvollen Zeitgenossen zu helfen.

Tatsächlich gibt es im Laden so einiges an Arbeit. Die Regale mussten abgestaubt werden- eindeutig eine Aufgabe für dich. Um die Chemikalien kümmert sich der Undertaker persönlich, nachdem er die Tote Hure in einem einfachen Holzsarg verstaut und hergerichtet hat. Bevor der den Deckel schließt betrachtet er halb, halb zufrieden halb skeptisch, sein Werk. „Wie viele von dir wohl noch kommen werden, bis der Earl deinen Henker stellt, hehe." Nun grinst er, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Scheinbar hatte er mächtig Freude an der ganzen Situation. Du allerdings bist am Grübeln. Wer auch immer Jack the Ripper war, du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, vielleicht hätte es geholfen, auch wenn es sicherlich eigenartig gewesen wäre, dem Earl von deiner kleinen Zeitreise zu erzählen.

Nach mehr als zwei Stunden ist der Laden blitzeblank, du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Undertaker nickt anerkennend, als er aus der Pathologie zu dir tritt und dein Werk bewundert.

„Wie es aussieht, sind wir fertig für heute.", murmelt er mehr zu sich, als zu dir. Plötzlich, als sei ihm etwas Wichtiges eingefallen dreht er sich zu dir. Seine Haare wirbeln durch die Luft und laden wieder ganz sanft auf seinem Rücken, während die langen Finger aus seinem Mantel hervorblitzen. Langsamen Schrittes marschiert er auf dich zu, ganz zu deiner Verwunderung. Einen halben Meter vor dir hält der Undertaker an, mustert dich offensichtlich und beugt sich vor zu dir. „Du glaubst wohl, dass du ohne davon kommen könntest." Das breite Grinsen erinnert dich an deine Pflicht. _Natürlich vergisst er so etwas nicht. _ Aber dieses Mal bist du vorbereitet, wenn auch eher schlecht als recht. „Was steht auf dem Grabstein eines Zahnarztes?" Dein Gegenüber kratzt sich am Kopf, scheint eine ganze Weile nachzudenken, um dich dann schließlich erwartungsvoll anzublicken. „Das ist das letzte Loch, das er füllt!" Das grinsen des Bestatters wird zu einem erfreuten Kichern. Obwohl du mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet hast, freust du dich, dass du ihn mit diesem kleinen Witz erheitern konntest. Und ganz nebenbei: scheinbar steht er auf Leichenwitze, wenn sie nicht gerade aus dem Mund dieses asiatischen Mannes stammen.

„Sehr gut, _." Er wirbelt zufrieden mit den langen Ärmeln seines Mantels umher und wendet sich wieder von dir ab, als er mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrt. Du blickst auf seine langen, silbergrauen Haare, während er, dir noch immer den Rücken zugewandt, spricht: „Du sollst wissen, dass du dich in diesem Laden frei bewegen kannst. Wenn dir der Sinn danach ist das Geschäft zu verlassen, dann werde ich dich ebenfalls nicht aufhalten. Fühl dich frei, das zu tun, wonach es dir beliebt, _." Sein sanfter, ernster Tenor trug einen unterschwellig wissenden, jedoch betrübten Hauch in sich. „Doch möchte ich nicht, dass du nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit dich auf die Straße begibst, jedenfalls nicht schutzlos. In deiner Zeit scheint es weitaus anders zuzugehen, aus diesem Grunde bitte ich dich darum vorsichtig zu sein." Du nickst langsam und errötest ein kleinen Wenig. Er scheint sich Sorgen um dich zu machen, und das nach bereits so kurzer Zeit.

Der Undertaker scheint deine Reaktion bemerkt zu haben. „Ich möchte dich nämlich nicht für deine letzte Reise herrichten müssen." Wieder einmal ist es an dir seine Forderung zu bejahen. Du tust es selbstverständlich. Dein Leben ist dir immerhin einiges Wert. Inzwischen hat sich der Mantelträger wieder zu dir umgedreht, seinen Zylinder abgenommen. Er betrachtet ihn in seinen Händen, legt ihn dann aber zur Seite. „Es wäre schließlich schade, wenn keiner mehr da ist, der mich zum Lachen bringt, oder?" Du schmunzelst, verstehst allerdings den subtilen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Er mag dich, du bringst ihn zum Lachen und vielleicht freut er sich über deine Gesellschaft, denn immerhin schien er jahrelang alleine gewesen zu sein. Verstehen tust du ihn trotzdem nicht, und so wie es aussiehst, wirst du es auch nie. Lächelnd erklärst du dem Undertaker, dass du nicht vorhast in absehbarer Zeit den Löffel abzugeben. Auch wenn du dich noch immer wieder ein Eindringling fühlst…

So schlecht war es in dieser Zeit doch eigentlich gar nicht, oder?


	15. Grave flowers

Bevor du aufstehst, starrst du durch die Dunkelheit an die Decke, oder zumindest dorthin, wo du die obere Begrenzung deines Schlafgemaches vermutest. Ohne ein Fenster war diese Kammer stockduster, aber du hast keinen Grund dich zu beschweren, immerhin hast du ein Bett, und inzwischen war der raue Bezug auch kein Thema mehr für dich. Es ist dein vierter Tag in dieser Welt, schon verwundernd, wie schnell die Zeit verging, nicht wahr? Der Gedanke hier gefangen zu sein betrübte dich inzwischen noch eine ganze Ecke weniger, als du vermutest. Es war zu einem unveränderlichen Zustand geworden. Zu einem Zustand, mit dem du aber scheinbar leben konntest, denn immerhin war diese Zeit trotz ihrer scheinbaren Einfachheit so viel tiefgründiger als die Deine.

Stolpernd schlüpfst du in deine Kleidung, fällst beinahe über deine achtlos hingeworfenen Schuhe, und wünscht dir elektrisches Licht in diesen possierlichen Raum. Es war bereits erfunden, doch den Undertaker mit derartig trivialen Problemen zu belästigen schien selbst dir schwachsinnig. Letztendlich würde ein kleines bisschen Ordnung das Problem lösen. Der Kerzenständer in der Küche erwartet dich nebst der obligatorischen lackschwarzen Urne bereits. Der Geruch von Earl Grey Tee liegt in der Luft- dein kichernder Beschützer muss vor kurzem hier gewesen sein. Ohne Skrupel labst du dich an den knusprigen Gebäckstücken, dessen Herkunft du noch immer nicht erklären kannst. Selbst zu backen schien er sie nicht, oder er tat es heimlich. _Vielleicht ist es ein Geheimrezept , dessen Zutaten er niemandem verrät. _Der abstruse Gedanke lässt dich leise lachen. Der Undertaker vertraut dir die Geheimnisse des Lebens und Sterbens an, behält aber das Mysterium der Knusper-Knochen-Kekse für sich. Nein, das ist definitiv Unfug.

Die alte Aufziehuhr im Flur macht sich bemerkbar. Es ist Punkt sieben, also noch recht früh. Da dein Mitbewohner nie zu schlafen schien, würdest wahrscheinlich niemals in die Bredouille kommen, und ihn aus dem Land der Träume reißen. Du kennst ja nicht einmal seinen Schlafplatz. Du vermutest allerdings, dass es dieser große, stehende Sarg aus Eichenholz ist. Vielleicht solltest ihn fragen… oder es auch einfach lassen, denn vielleicht war dies eine der Wahrheiten, die möglicherweise nicht ausgesprochen werden sollten. Langsamen Schrittes, als hättest du alle Zeit der Welt, schlenderst du die Treppe hinunter in die Pathologie. Du hörst deinen langhaarigen Arbeitsgeber vor sich hin wundern, die Tür ist nur angelehnt. Aus diesem Grunde trittst du einfach in den Raum hinein, ohne dir vorher überlegt zu haben, dass er gegebenenfalls gerade dabei ist, eine Leiche zusammen zu puzzeln. Tatsächlich liegt da ein „Etwas" auf dem Tisch. Mit einem Menschen hat es allerdings nicht mehr sonderlich viel zu tun. Analog zu dieser Beobachtung, steigt dir ein Geruch in die Nase, der deinen Körper zu einem Schutzreflex zwingt. Deine Luftröhre ist wie zugeschnürt, die fauligen Dämpfe brennen in deinen Augen und die grün-blau verwesende Leiche- was es auch immer zu Lebzeiten war- auf dem Metalltisch, geben dir den Rest.

Schnellen Schrittest läufst du durch den Laden hinaus an die frische Luft. Auf dem Weg dorthin hast du das Gefühl, dass du ersticken musst, da dir die Luftzufuhr gänzlich verwehrt scheint. Erst als du die Kälte der Morgenluft um dich herum spürst, lässt auch die unsichtbare Schlinge um deinen Hals nach. Als wärest du aus einem Pool eisigen Wassers aufgetaucht, schnappst du nach der frischen Luft, die sich augenblicklich in deine Lungen flutet. Einige Züge und du bist wieder ganz auf der Höhe. Was auch immer dort drinnen vor sich hingammelte, du würdest sicherlich nicht hineingehen, bis der Undertaker es fortgeschafft und ausgiebig gelüftet hat. „Das ist die andere Seite meines Handwerks, auch die weniger schönen Toten klopfen an meine Türe, hehe." Noch immer nach dem erquickenden Gasgemisch japsend, drehst du dich zum Leichennäher um. Die langen Finger ineinander verschränkt und mit einem belustigten Grinsen auf den Lippen steht er im Türrahmen und beobachtet dich mit sichtlicher Freude. „Was war das?" Eigentlich willst du es nicht wissen, fragst aber aus reiner Unvernunft trotzdem nach. „Eine Wasserleiche, keine sonderlich frische.", kichert er in den überlangen Schlabberärmel hinein. „Lag wohl schon einige Tage im Kanal, bevor sie sie herausgezogen haben." Du hebst die Hand, mehr willst du nicht hören.

„Noch ist es dunkel, doch in einer halben Stunde wird es hell genug sein, dass du sicher durch die Straßen ziehen kannst." ,stellt er fest, während er neben dich tritt und gen Himmel sieht. „Einige Gräber müssen gepflegt werden, da die Verstorbenen keine Angehörigen mehr haben, oder sich niemand ihrer annimmt." Deine Dankbarkeit lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen. Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, wie ein Mann ,gleich dem Undertaker, scheinbar unzählige Leben auf dem Gewissen hat, jedoch im gleichen Atemzug so rücksichtsvoll sein kann. Du nickst um deinem Gegenüber zu signalisieren, dass du diese Aufgabe liebend gerne annehmen würdest. Er quittiert deine Reaktion mit einem unscheinbaren Lächeln, als hätte er gewusst, dass er dir damit entgegenkommen würde. „Warte bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Gassen erhellen, dann kannst du losziehen." Nun spürst du seine Blicke auf dir ruhen. „Sind Londoner Nächte so gefährlich, oder ist es wegen Jack the Ripper?" Du blickst ebenfalls in die Lüfte, die letzten funkelnden Gestirne beginnen in Milliarden Kilometern Entfernung zu verblassen, während sich das Firmament nach und nach in freundlichere Blautöne verfärbt.

„Der junge Earl ist ein sehr eifriger Junge für sein Alter, er wird nicht eher Ruhe finden, bis er den oder die Verantwortlichen gefunden hat. Aber ja, des Nachtens lauern zwielichtige Gestalten in den Schatten der Gassen, die nur darauf warten zarte, unschuldige Frauen von der Straße zu fangen." „Und dubiose schwarz gekleidete Herren, die über Friedhöfe spazieren." , schießt es aus dir hinaus. „Hehe, auch diese Pflicht gehört zum Beruf eines Bestatters dazu."

Du hörst es neben dir rascheln. Der Undertaker scheint etwas, was du zunächst als Plätzchen verdächtigst, in den unergründbaren Tiefen seines Mantels zu suchen. Du fragst dich, was er unter diesem Kleidungsstück trägt, denn immerhin lugt ein enger schwarzer Kragen, vermutlich wird es ein Trenchcoat sein, hervor. Doch warum trägt er so viele Gewänder? Das Klimpern verrät dir, dass er nicht nach etwas Essbarem Ausschau gehalten hat, sondern nach einem schwarzen, abgegriffenen Ledersäckchen mit Münzen. Verwundert nimmst du es an, als er es dir reicht. „Auf dem Weg zum Friedhof befindet sich ein Blumenhändler. Dieser wird dir seinen Handwagen geben, wenn du ihm ausrichtest, dass ich dich geschickt habe. Ferner solltest du dir überlegen, wovon du die nächsten Tage speisen willst, denn nur Brot wird dich nicht zufriedenstellen." Ein wissendes Schmunzeln ziert seine Miene, kurz danach beißt er in eines seiner Gebäckstücke. Wahrscheinlich bunkert er sie selbst in dem Totenbett, das du als seinen Schlafplatz vermutest. Die Vorstellung, dass er nachts in diesem Holzkonstrukt liegt, genüsslich seine Backwaren vor sich hinknuspert und dann grinsend einschläft, nachdem er den letzten vorbeiziehenden Passanten auf der Straße mit seinem Kichern halb zu Tode erschreckt hat, lässt dich leise lachen.

Normalerweise bedachte man dich mit fragenden Blicken, wenn du in deiner Zeit grundlos vor dich hin gefeixt hast, doch dem Undertaker schien es nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, er freute sich scheinbar mit dir, auch wenn er nicht weiß, dass er selbst der Auslöser deines kleinen Ausbruches ist. _Wenigstens Einer, der einen so nimmt, wie man ist!_ Du hörst die Stiefel des Totengräbers auf dem Gestein klackern. Scheinbar macht er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Du allerdings bleibst vor dem Geschäft stehen, bis es hell genug ist und du sorgenfrei losziehen kannst.

Der Weg zum Ruheplatz der Toten war nicht sonderlich lang, und das Geschäft von dem dein Mitbewohner gesprochen hatte befand sich ebenfalls auf halber Strecke. So findest du dich einige Minuten später, ausgerüstet mit einem alten Bollerwagen voller Steckpflanzen und Buddelutensilien inmitten des Friedhofes wieder. Die höhergestellte Gesellschaft hatte ihren separierten, eigens von dafür angestellten Gärtnern, gehegt und gepflegten Bereich auf der Sonnenseite des Ruhefeldes. Du jedoch befindest dich in dem Part, in dem die einfachen Leute begraben wurden. Der Undertaker hatte Recht, einige Gräber schienen seit ihrer Errichtung tatsächlich unbesucht zu sein. Das Grünzeug war verwelkt, die Kondolenzkränze verrottet und der Boden nicht geharkt. Es macht dich ein wenig traurig zu sehen, dass man einen Menschen einfach so zu vergessen schien. Oder war es allgemein dir Vorstellung nach dem Tod aus dem Gedächtnis der Welt gelöscht zu werden? Zu verbleichen und scheinbar nie existiert zu haben? Die Vergessenheit war es, die den Menschen Angst machte. „Vielleicht klammern wir uns aus diesem Grunde so an unser Leben…", murmelst du, während die Worte des gestrigen Abends für dich immer mehr an Bedeutung gewinnen.

Stück für Stück beginnst du mit der schweißtreibenden, aber erfüllenden Arbeit. Auch wenn du die Namen der Verblichenen nicht kennst, hast du das Gefühl etwas Gutes vollbracht zu haben, und wenn es auch nur für dein Seelenheil ist. Der Keksfetischist in seinem dunklen Häuschen freut sich ebenfalls über deine Hilfe, also doppelte Motivation etwas zu machen, nicht wahr?

Als der stellare Himmelskörper am Firmament im Begriff war eine perfekte Symbiose mit dem Horizont einzugehen, fällt dir auf, dass es Zeit wird zurückzukehren. Der Undertaker würde es sicherlich nicht begrüßen, wenn du erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder auf der Matte stehst. Also beschließt du, sichtlich geschafft, das Wägelchen zurückzubringen, den Einkauf auf den morgigen Tag zu verschieben und dem Heimweg anzutreten.

Die Straßen sind wie leegefegt, obwohl die Dunkelheit sich noch lange nicht über die Stadt gelegt hat. Scheinbar hält die Angst die Menschen so fest im Griff, dass sie sich bei den ersten Anzeichen der deszendierenden Sonne sich zurückziehen. Malerisch, doch verlassen liegen die Wege vor deinen Füßen. Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Laden des Undertakers. Du biegst träumend in die kleine Straße, in der das Geschäft sich befindet, ein um die letzten Meter hinter dich zu bringen. Deine Knochen schmerzen ein wenig, denn du hast so einiges an Erde umgewälzt, Körbe voller Unkraut geschleppt und Steine aus dem Boden aufgelesen- natürlich bist du geschafft für heute.

Dir kommt eine Kutsche entgegen, du erkennst den Fahrer, es ist der unsichere Butler der roten Lady. Sofort hält er an, als er dich sieht. Sein Ego scheint wie verwandelt zu sein. Der junge Mann wirkt gefasst und ein wenig arrogant, mustert dich jedoch mit sichtlichem Interesse. Aus reiner Höflichkeit begrüßt du ihn, auch wenn du vermutest hast, dass er sich nicht an dich erinnert hatte. „Wen haben wir denn da? Die junge Perle aus dem staubigen Laden des Bestatters." Du erkennst die Stimme kaum wieder. Das letzte Mal hatte er zwar vor Verlegenheit kaum gesprochen, aber gerade schien er sich seiner Wirkung durchaus bewusst. „Lass den Alten links liegen und steige ein! Madame Red hat stets ein offenes Herz für junge, schöne Frauen wie du eine bist." Er ist dir unheimlich, was auch immer es an ihm war, es ließ dich schaudern- allerdings auf keine angenehme Weise. Grell ist sein Name, jetzt erinnerst du dich. „Nein." , erwiderst du unsicher, während er unaufhaltsam auf dich zukommt. Du weichst zurück und willst am liebsten sofort rennen, doch er steht genau zwischen dir und des Undertakers Bestattungsunternehmen.

Mit einem Mal befindet er hinter dir und greift deine Hand. Du bist überrumpelt und kannst im ersten Moment nicht nachvollziehen, wie er sich derartig schnell bewegen konnte. „Lass mich los, ich will nicht mit dir mitkommen." , keifst du ihn an. Dein kleiner Wutausbruch wird mit einem süffisanten Lachen seinerseits abgetan. „Sei nicht dumm, Kind. Die werte Dame wird sich gut um dich kümmern." Der Versuch sich loszureißen misslingt dir, er hat ziemlich viel Kraft für eine solch schmächtige Statur. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du mich loslassen sollst!" , wiederholst du dich erbost . Dein Ärger schlägt in Angst um, alles in dir schreit danach den Undertaker um Hilfe zu rufen. Innerlich ohrfeigst du dich dafür, dass du nicht früher den Weg zurück angetreten hast. „Oh Darling, zier dich nicht so. Du kannst mir glauben, dass der Abend zum Sterben schön wird." Geflüsterte Worte dringen in dein Ohr und lassen dir einen eiskalten Schauer das Rückgrat hinunterlaufen. Mit aller Wucht versuchst du dich loszureißen, doch es will dir nicht gelingen, der Bedienstete der Distinguierten ist einfach zu stark für dich.

Als dein Mund sich öffnet, um einen Hilferuf hinauszuschicken hörst du das verächtliche Räuspern einer wohlbekannten Stimme. „Das ist keine Art mit einer jungen Frau umzugehen. Du solltest ihre Ablehnung akzeptieren, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen einzugreifen." Die Worte des Undertakers treffen deinen Entführer wie vergiftete Sperrspitzen. Augenblicklich lässt er von dir ab. Die wiedergewonnene Freiheit nutzt du sofort, um zu deinem Retter zu laufen. Wieder einmal hat der Langhaarige dich vor einem Unheil bewahrt. Die Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Miene sorgt dafür, dass dir die Haare zu Berge stehen. Es ist seine gesamte Ausstrahlung, die Mimik und Gestik. Vor dir steht ein Mann, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten würde, nicht mehr der trottelige Leichenschmücker von Nebenan. Nein, dieses Bild hat sich augenblicklich verflüchtigt. Du bist nicht sicher welcher der beiden Herren dir gerade mehr Angst einjagt.

Auch wenn die letzten Strahlen der Sonne deinen Rücken wärmen, hast du das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur um dich herum soeben um zwanzig Grad gesunken ist. Noch immer sehen sich die beiden Männer an. Letztendlich ist es der Butler, der eine beleidigte Geste von sich gibt, mit einem Satz wieder auf der Kutsche sitzt und Pferde weiterlaufen lässt. „Zu schade, ich hätte so einiges aus dir und deiner Schönheit herausholen können." Grell dreht sich nicht noch einmal um, sondern jagt den fahrbaren Untersatz mit Karacho durch die gewundenen Straßenzüge.

Die Haltung deines Retters ist unverändert. Augenblicklich packt dich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dabei hatte er dir vor wenigen Stunden noch gesagt, dass du auf dich Acht geben solltest. „Es tut mir leid.", stammelst du niedergeschlagen. Dem Undertaker weitere Umstände machen, das war tatsächlich die letzte Absicht, die du hattest. Doch statt dir eine Standpauke zu halten legt er die Hand auf deine Schulter und scheint dich eingehend zu mustern. „Verstehst du nun, was ich dir über diese Leute gesagt habe?" Seine Stimme ist ruhig und freundlich. Die glaziale Aura hat sich binnen Sekundenbruchteilen sublimiert. Vor dir steht wieder der verständnisvolle Bestatter, der sogleich den Kopf schieflegt und mit seinem Finger auf deine Nasenspitze tippt, als sei nie etwas geschehen. Du atmest sichtlich aus, wirst aber noch immer von Gewissenbissen geplagt, als du ihm ins Geschäft folgst. Der Geruch hat sich vollständig verflüchtigt, und auch die Leiche scheint bereits abgeholt zu sein. Letztendlich eine gute Nachricht.

Dieser Butler hat es tatsächlich geschafft noch mehr Abneigung zu kassieren als seine Herrin. Dieses Gesindel konnte dir nun erst einmal gestohlen bleiben! Wahrscheinlich würdest du sie so schnell nicht wieder sehen. Das war dir auch ganz recht.

Doch das Schicksal würde in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft dafür sorgen, dass die Farbe des Infernos eine

Dauerhafte Präsenz in deinem Leben spielen würde.

…_es ist nicht alles, wie es scheint…_


	16. Broken Ribcage I - Red means birth

~ A Prelude ~

**In the eye of the storm  
Our brief refuge 'til dawn**

**.**

**.**

**.  
Just close your eyes until it's over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gleich den unerbittlichen Schreien einer jähzornigen Banshee, heult der Wind durch die Gassen und Straßen der alten Themsenstadt, während ein Bombardement schwerer Regentropfen auf den Dächern der Häuser niedergeht. Blitze durchzucken die kohlrabenschwarze Nacht und zeichnen den Himmel für Sekundenbruchteile mit ihrer dendritischen Narbenform. Doch es ist das Donnergrollen, das den Boden vibrieren, die Scheiben klirren und dich aus deinem Schlaf erwachen lässt.

Zunächst braucht es einige Momente bevor du realisierst, wo du dich befindest. Der schwache Schein aus der Küche dringt unter dem Türspalt hervor, umreißt grob die Umrisse der Bettkante und spendet ein Minimum an Sicht. Entweder ist der Undertaker noch wach, oder er sorgt dafür, dass du dich orientieren kannst, solltest du des Nachtens erwachen. Obwohl das kleine Backsteinhaus keine Fenster besitzt, weißt du, dass draußen gerade ein Ungewitter apokalyptischen Ausmaßes niedergeht. Du hörst das gedämpfte Prasseln des Regens. Die Tatsache, dass du es durch die dicken Wände wahrnehmen kannst bedeutet alleine schon, dass es draußen unheimlich intensiv zur Sache gehen muss. Letztendlich war es der Donner, der deine Nachtruhe abrupt beendet hat. Nun da du wach bist, ist dir nicht länger danach im Bett zu liegen. Irgendein latent bedrückendes Gefühl in dir weißt dich an aufzustehen.

Du schlüpfst in die Pantoffeln vor deinem Nachtlager. Sie sind neu und unbenutzt, da du für gewöhnlich sofort deine Alltagskleidung anlegst- jedenfalls seit dem du hier bist. Du stülpst dir die Robe des Vortages über, zupfst deine Haare grob zu recht und gehst der Lichtquelle entgegen. Du weißt nicht, aus welchem Grund du überhaupt das Bett verlässt, doch auf der anderen Seite spürst du, dass irgendetwas im Begriff ist zu passieren. Das kalte Metall der Klinke schmiegt sich an deine Handfläche, während du langsam die Tür zur Küche öffnest. Nur der Kerzenständer erwartet dich, der Undertaker ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Auch die Urne steht still und versteckt auf dem Küchenschrank und wartet auf ihren Herren und Meister. „Undertaker?" , fragst du leise. Natürlich ist er nicht hier oben. Wahrscheinlich treibt er unten sein Unwesen oder – auch wenn du es nicht vermutest- er schläft.

Der Boden der alten Holztreppe knarzt und stöhnt unter deinem federleichten Tritt. Den Kerzenständer in der einen Hand, das Geländer mit der anderen Umschlossen wagst du dich hinunter in den Laden. Zuerst musst du durch die Pathologie. Es widerstrebt dir, den Fuß freiwillig in dieses Zimmer zu setzen, doch es führt kein anderer Weg in den vorderen Teil des Geschäftes. Der markante Geruch, der sich bei deiner ersten Begegnung mit dieser fensterlosen Kammer tief in deine Nase eingebrannt hat reizt momentan nur leicht seine Sinne, vielleicht hast du ihn bereits als gegeben hingenommen und deine Wahrnehmung registriert ihn deshalb nur noch unterbewusst. Im verblassenden Schein des Kerzenlichts wirken die Obduktionsinstrumente, besonders die makellos blitzenden Skalpelle, der Brustkorbspreizer und … die Säge… noch bedrohlicher als sonst. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du ihm bis dato nur bei verhältnismäßig anspruchslosen Arbeiten, wie dem Nähen eines Halses oder dem Reinigen einer Leiche hast zusehen müssen. Vor dem Rest hast du dich retten können, auch wenn du es eher deinem nachsichtigen Bestatter zu verdanken hast, mit anderen Aufgaben beordert worden zu sein. Du beschleunigst deinen Schritt und steuerst direkt auf die angelehnte Tür des Hauptraumes zu.

Der kühle Windzug, der dich erfasst, verlöscht augenblicklich die Flammen deiner Lichtquelle. Es wird dunkel um dich herum. Du hörst das Rauschen der Rinnsale, das Prasseln der Wassertropen in Verbindung mit dem Heulen des Windes. Die Ladentür ist weitgeöffnet, und auch wenn der Schleier der Finsternis alles umhüllt, erkennst du den Undertaker, der sich an den Rahmen der Pforte lehnt und hinausblickt. Ob er dich bemerkt hat? Wahrscheinlich. Ein Blitz erhellt für den Moment eines Herzschlages die Lüfte. Es reicht um zu erkennen, dass er seine Arme verschränkt hat und nachdenklich wirkt. Trotz des immensen Niederschlages scheint kein Tröpfchen ihn berühren zu wollen. Unsicher näherst du dich dem Gedankenversunkenen. Gerne würdest du wissen, worüber er sinniert, auch wenn es sicherlich deinen Horizont übersteigen würde.

Fast geräuschlos stellst du den schweren Kerzenständer auf einem der Abstelltische nieder und gesellst dich zum schweigsamen Beobachter. Einige Zeit betrachtet ihr den Regen, bevor er sich regt. „Junge Damen sollten zu dieser Uhrzeit ruhen.", stellt er tonlos, jedoch ohne jeglichen Vorwurf fest. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, Undertaker." Nun spürst du seine Blicke auf deinem Gesicht. „Es ist das Unwetter.", fügst du augenblicklich hinzu. Dein Gegenüber nickt nur abwesend. Wieder vergehen einige stille Momente, bis du beschließt, deine Ärmel hoch zu raffen um deine Arme in das kühle Nass zu halten.

Mit einer beharrlichen Regelmäßigkeit massieren die herabfallenden Tropfen deine Unterarme. Es ist ein befreiendes, wenn nicht gar reinigendes Gefühl, die kalten Himmelsperlen auf deiner warmen Haut zu spüren. Aus diesem Grunde mochtest du ausgiebige Duschen schon immer sehr gerne. Der Undertaker beobachtet dich, wie du in aller Seelenruhe die regnerische Erfrischung genießt. Du könntest vermutlich die ganze Nacht so dastehen, wenn nicht sogar gänzlich durch den wässrigen Vorhang tanzen, würde diese kurze Freude nicht mit einer saftigen Erkältung bestraft werden. „Dem Regen wird eine reinigende Wirkung nachgesagt. Nicht nur, dass er den Schmutz aus unseren Straßen spült, nein. Vielleicht liegt es an der Vorstellung des Menschen, der sich nach wie vor einbildet, dass er eine Art stiller Läuterung durch das Wasser erfahre." Du ziehst deine Arme zurück unter den Türrahmen uns siehst hinüber zu deinem Lebensretter. Der Undertaker hat Recht, selbst du fühlst dich in irgendeiner Art reiner, wenn das schmutztragende Wasser von dir abperlt und im Ausfluss verschwindet- nicht nur rein metaphorisch betrachtet.

Dem Gesagten gibt es nichts hinzuzufügen, es war auch eher eine Feststellung, als der Beginn eines Gespräches. Du blickst gen Himmel, kommst aber keine 3 Meter durch die Regenwand hindurch. Deine Arme fühlen sich nass und kalt an, jedoch ist es ein angenehmes Gefühl. Plötzlich, ganz unverhofft, erhellt ein langer Blitz den das dunkle Firmament. Noch bevor deine Augen die wiederkehrende Dunkelheit registrieren beginnt der Boden unter deinen Füßen zu vibrieren. Das Gewitter muss sich unmittelbar über euch befinden, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. „Der Regen spült alles fort…", wiederholst du leise und sinngemäß die Worte des Undertakers. Du spürst, wie er sich vom Türrahmen abstößt, neben dir aufbaut und dir näher kommt. „Und er erstickt die Schreie der Sterbenden.", flüstert seine subtil belustigte Stimme in dein Ohr. Zeitgleich wendet er sich von dir ab und marschiert in sein Geschäft zurück. Du siehst ihm nach, insofern man es bei den Helligkeitsverhältnissen als „sehen" bezeichnen kann. Wenige Augenblicke später wird der Raum vom schwachen Schein einer Öllampe erhellt. Nach und nach entfacht er auch die Lichter deines Kerzenständers wieder.

Du ziehst die Tür zu bis das fast unhörbare Klacken zu vernehmen ist. „Du solltest schlafen, _." Es klingt mehr wie ein freundlicher Hinweis, als wie der Befehl, den er tatsächlich darstellen soll. In dem Wissen, dass dein Lebensretter es nur gut mit dir meint nickst du, greifst dir den Kerzenständer und machst dich auf in dein Bett. Ob du Schlaf finden würdest weißt du nicht. Im Türrahmen des Obduktionsraumes verharrst du einen Moment. „Undertaker, irgendetwas ist eigenartig." Du erwähnst das Gefühl, das dich ergriffen hatte, nachdem du aufgestanden bist. Der Herr im langen, nachtschwarzen Mantel mustert dich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, während sein Zeigefinger unablässig gegen sein Kinn tippt. Seine Lippen scheinen nicht zu wissen, ob sie schmunzeln sollen, oder nicht. „Du bist ein aufmerksames Mädchen.", stellt er fest und wendet sich von dir ab. Nahezu sanft fahren seine langen Finger über die aufwändig polierte, lackschwarze Außenhaut des angelehnten Sarges. Dir scheint, dass er sich nun auch zur Ruhe begeben möchte. Aus diesem Grund wünscht du ihm einen angenehmen Schlaf, drehst dich weg und bist im Begriff die Tür der Pathologie hinter dir zuzuziehen.„….und du hast Recht,…", hörst du ihn noch leise sagen. „…diese Nacht ist wirklich ereignisreich, doch lass dir davon nicht deine kleinen, süßen Träume verderben."

Zeitgleich fällt dir Türe ins Schloss.

.

.

.

**Broken Ribcage I – Red means birth**

**Never mind the cries  
listen to the lies  
while we're waiting for the dead to rise**

Du hast unheimlich schlecht schlafen können. Das liegt nicht zuletzt daran, dass du dir versucht hast einen Reim auf des Leichennähers Worte zu machen. Dass nahezu alles, was er von sich gibt mehr als nur eine Bedeutung haben kann, das ist dir bereits bewusst. Kaum hast du das Gefühl, dass du hinter eine mögliche Auslegungsweise gekommen bist, so tuen sich wieder neue Wege der Interpretation vor dir auf. Ab und zu vermutest du, dass er heimlich plant dich ins Tollhaus zu bringen.

Du fühlst dich gerädert, gevierteilt und zerknittert, als du das nächste Mal erwachst. Dir ist jegliches Zeitgefühl abhandengekommen. Nicht nur, dass es in diesem Raum dauerhaft Nacht ist, nein, du kannst nicht einschätzen wie lange du überhaupt geschlafen hast, wenn es denn gar Schlaf war, und nicht nur eine Einbildung deines Kopfes, projiziert aus deiner Müdigkeit heraus. Nichtsdestotrotz wird es Zeit sich zu erheben. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit erwartet dich unten bereits der Geschäftsinhaber gemeinsam mit einer mehr oder minder frischen Leiche. Dieser undefinierbare Haufen vom Vortag hat bereits hart an den Grenzen deiner Verträglichkeit gekratzt, aus diesem Grunde hoffst du, dass die Toten, wenn sie hier schon ein- und ausgehen, wenigstens so gütig sind und sich dir halbwegs angemessen präsentieren. Ein leises Kichern entfährt dir. Der Undertaker hat ständig mit derlei Kundschaft zu schaffen und murrt nicht einmal, im Gegenteil er…. „Nimmt sie mit aller Freude auseinander…" , stellst du trocken fest. Der Herr hatte eindeutig sein Steckenpferd in diesem Handwerk gefunden. Für dich ist diese Branche nichts, absolut nicht.

Heute stolperst du nicht über deine Schuhe, du hast du den Fehlern der letzten Tage gelernt, und sie ordnungsgemäß neben der Tür abgestellt. So trittst du – noch mental noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe- und mit den besten Absichten des Undertakers Krümeldose der sinnlichen Kekslust zu plündern in die Küche ein. Zu deinem Erstaunen wirst du dort bereits erwartet.

Angelehnt an die Küchenzeile aus dunklem Holz steht mit verschränkten Armen der Mann, dem du so viel zu verdanken hast. Seine Blicke sind auf den Boden gerichtet und das lange, glänzende Haar fällt ihm vor sein Konterfei. Erst nachdem du vollständig im Raum stehst und die Hand von der Klinke genommen hast, hebt er seinen Kopf und sieht in deine Richtung. Es ist erstaunlich, dass er es bei all dieser Gestik schafft, seine Augen vollends zu verhüllen. „Du bist also wach.", stellt er fest. Der Unterton in seiner Stimme gibt dir augenblicklich Anlass zur Besorgnis. Es ist schwer auszumachen, welche Absicht in diesem Worten liegt. Dass er deinetwegen sich hier die Beine in den Bauch gestanden hat ist offensichtlich. Du legst den Kopf schief und siehst den Undertaker fragend an. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich in sein Gesicht. „ Deine Intuition hat dich nicht betrogen. Dort unten liegt eine Leiche, die du dir möglicherweise ansehen solltest."

Sofort verziehst du das Gesicht. _ Er hat auf mich gewartet, um mir seine neuste Kundschaft vorzustellen? _Du kannst den angewiderten Ausdruck nicht unterdrücken, ganz zur Freude des Silberhaarigen. „Doch solltest du erst danach etwas zu dir nehmen, hehe." , mit einem Kichern stößt er sich geräuschlos ab und marschiert aus dem Raum. Dein skeptischer und angeekelter Blick zeichnet noch immer deine Expressionen. Wahrscheinlich würde dort unten irgendetwas absolut abstoßendes auf dich warten, du ahnst es bereits. Wenigstens hat der Undertaker dich vorgewarnt, das war schon einmal sehr hilfreich, nicht wahr. Eigentlich könntest du etwas zu Essen vertragen, doch aufgrund deines verlängerten Ausfluges zum Ruheplatz der Verblichenen, bist du nicht dazu gekommen etwas kaubares für deine Ansprüche kaufen zu gehen. Du erinnerst dich an die Situation zurück. Der Tag wäre eigentlich ganz herrlich gewesen, wäre da nicht die Wasserleiche und… Grell…

Was Madame Reds Bediensteter auch immer von dir wollte, mit Sicherheit waren seine Absichten alles andere als ehrenvoll. Zum Glück war der besonnene Leichengräber an Ort und Stelle um dich zu retten- mal wieder. Eigentlich fragst du dich immer wieder, warum er so freundlich zu dir ist, vor allem, da du ihm scheinbar ständig Scherereien verursachst. Schulterzuckend beschließt du dich an einem günstigeren Zeitpunkt mit dieser Frage auseinander zu setzen und nun, obwohl deine Vernunft dir sagt, dass du es besser nicht machen solltest, dir die Leichen ansehen. Dir war es freigestellt zu tun und zu lassen, wonach auch immer dien Herz begehrt, doch wenn der Undertaker extra auf dich gewartet hat, um dir etwas mitzuteilen, dann schien es sich um etwas Besonderes zu handeln, auch wenn du nicht ganz ahnen kannst, was es ist. Vergangene Nacht hat dich das tosende Gewitter aus dem Schlaf gerissen, anbei hattest du ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, für das du keine Erklärung finden konntest. Der verrückte Keksknusperer wusste scheinbar die Antwort auf die Frage, die du in deinem Innern selbst nicht einmal formulieren konntest. Er wusste sowieso immer alles, warum wunderst du dich eigentlich noch?

Trotz massiven Unbehagens beschließt du letztendlich den Friedhofsläufer nicht länger warten zu lassen, und machst dich langsamen Schrittes auf den Weg nach unten. Die Uhr gibt dir Auskunft, es ist bereits halb 11. Dein Körper muss ziemlich nach Ruhe gehungert haben, wenn du vor kurzem erst aufgewacht bist.

Die Tür zum Obduktionsraum ist nur angelehnt. Mit quälender Langsamkeit betrittst du den Raum, bereit für das ,was dort auch immer auf dich zu warten scheint.

Erstaunlicherweise sind dieses Mal beide Metalltische belegt. Die Leichen sind mit Leinentüchern bedeckt, du kannst sie nicht erkennen, schließt allerdings aus ihrer Körperform, dass es sich eindeutig um Frauen handeln muss. Dir wird schlagartig bewusst, dass es sich nur um ein Werk Jack the Rippers handeln kann. Der Earl schien ihn noch nicht dingfest gemacht zu haben. Du ziehst eine Augenbraue hoch. Wenn diese beiden Opfer wieder so verstümmelt sind wie die Dame vor zwei Tagen, dann wolltest du sie eigentlich gar nicht sehen. Weshalb macht sich der Undertaker also diesen Aufwand, wollte er dich aus reinem Vergnügen schikanieren?

Dem ruhigen Herren am anderen Ende des Raumes entgeht deine wechselnde Mimik nicht, er lächelt schwermütig und geht auf die – von dir aus gesehen- linke Liege zu und zieht mit einem Ruck das Tuch von der Verstorbenen. Wie du richtig vermutet hast, handelt es sich wieder um ein weibliches Individuum. Augenscheinlich wieder eine Hetäre, der man auf menschenverachtendste Art und Weise den Uterus bei vollem Bewusstsein entrissen hat. Du spürst augenblicklich, wie sich alles in dir zusammenzieht. Allein die Vorstellung an diesen Akt der Entwürdigung ist schmerzhaft. Aus diesem Grunde richtet du deine Gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die tote Dame. Noch immer das Leichentuch in der Hand haltend, beobachtet dich der Undertaker. Du nickst ihm zu, du hast verstanden vorauf er hinaus wollte. Daraufhin lässt er das Fabrikat auf dem kalten Operationstisch zu einem kleinen Häufchen zusammenfallen, wendet sich von der Metze ab, und geht auf den anderen Tisch zu.

Du beobachtest jeden seiner Schritte. Er greift nicht nach dem Tuch, sondern legt die Hand sanft auf den rauen Stoff, während seine Blicke über die Leiche zu gleiten scheinen. Anschließend widmet er alle seine Aufmerksamkeit dir. „_.", setzt er in ruhiger Stimmlange an. „Unter diesem Tuch liegt eine Frau, die du unschwer wiedererkennen wirst….."

Dir bleibt der Atem weg. Es gab nur eine Dame, die du seit deiner Ankunft in dieser Welt – im lebenden Zustand- kennenlernen durftest. Auch wenn du sie nicht sonderlich in dein Herz geschlossen hast, ist dir bewusst, dass sie trotz ihrer Art den Tod nicht verdient hat. Gleichzeitig spürst du Augen, auch wenn du sie nicht sehen kannst, auf dir ruhen. Scheinbar wartet der Mantelträger auf deine Reaktion. Es vergehen einige Momente, bis du aus deiner Gedankenwelt wieder in das reale Leben eintauchst. Du suchst nach Worten, die deine Gefühlwelt beschreiben, doch es ist schwer in klare Sätze zu formulieren. „Der Tod ist eine manifestierte Rolle im menschlichen Leben. Er wird als gegeben und unabwendbar hingenommen. Menschen sterben, das ist nun einmal so. Damit ist sich abgefunden worden, doch wenn es eine Person betrifft, die ihm vor kurzem noch unbeschwert von ihrem Leben erzählt hat, dann zieht es dem Menschen gegebenenfalls den Boden unter den Füßen weg, auch wenn er dieses Wesen nur flüchtig kannte." , stellt der nüchtern Undertaker fest, während er abwesend gegen sein Kinn tippt. Er hat dir sprichwörtlich die Worte aus dem Mund geraubt und kurz und präzise gesagt, wozu du selbst momentan nicht in der Lage bist.

„Hat Jack the Ripper sie auf dem Gewissen?", fragst du nach einigen Augenblicken der bedrückenden Stille. Dein Gegenüber hebt seinen Kopf, scheint dich zu mustern und sieht dann wieder auf das verhüllende Tuch, während er nachzudenken scheint. „Indirekt.", fällt seine Antwort lakonisch aus. Darauf kann man sich keinen Reim machen, beim besten Willen nicht. „Ich verstehe nicht.", fügst zu hinzu, in der Hoffnung, dass der Gedankenversunkene dich aufklärt, doch statt einer Antwort schürzt er nur seine Lippen. „_, du bist gestern nur ganz knapp einem schmerzvollem Tod entkommen.", stellt er letztendlich tonlos fest.

Obwohl du damit gerechnet hast, dass Grell Sutcliff dich mit bösen Intentionen, gegen deinen Willen, mitnehmen wollte, hast du nicht damit gerechnet, oder wolltest vielleicht nicht daran denken, dass er tatsächlich vorhatte, dir wehzutun. Du überlegst nicht lange bevor du sprichst, die Frage platzt einfach so aus deinem neugierigem Mund heraus: „Ist dann der Butler für all diese toten Frauen verantwortlich?" Du bist dir nicht sicher ob der Undertaker dir auf diese Frage antworten könnte, vermutest aber in deinem Inneren, dass er die Antwort schon lange weiß. Der Gefragte dreht sich zu der aufgedeckten Toten um, und betrachtet das Blutbad. „Unter anderem, ja." Dich durchfährt es kalt bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser erst so unsicher wirkende Angestellte tatsächlich ein medizinisch erfahrener Mann ist, der nicht davor zurückschreckt, junge Frauen von der Straße zu fangen um ihnen , in einer dunklen Gasse und am lebendigen Körper, unsagbare Qualen zuzufügen. Doch dieses Mal möchtest du alle Umstände erfahren, denn immerhin betrifft es dich auch, wenn vielleicht nur indirekt. Du öffnest deinen Mund, doch bevor du die Frage aussprechen kannst, zeigt der freundliche Herr bereits auf die verdeckte Leiche, unter der Madam Red auf dich zu warten scheint.

Du überlegst einen Moment und fügst die Informationen, die du soeben erhalten hast zusammen. Der Undertaker scheint geduldig auf deine Antwort zu warten, denn die Leiche ist noch immer verdeckt. Ferner scheint er es nicht eilig zu haben sich um die beiden Kundinnen zu kümmern. „War sie also eine Art Mittäterin?" Er nickt knapp. Scheinbar wollte er, dass du alleine auf diese Conclusio kommst. Wieder beobachtest du den langhaarigen Allwissenden. Sachte streicht er mit seinem Zeigefinger über den zerschnittenen Hals der toten Prostituierten. Seine Züge sind ausdruckslos, doch trotzdem in irgendeiner Art und Weise sanft. „Also sind die Adelige und Grell Sutcliff für all diese grausamen Morde verantwortlich?", erkundigst du sich letztendlich zögernd? „So ist es." „Aber aus welchem Grund ist sie dann gestorben?" Er legt den Kopf schief, hebt die Hand, scheint sich dann aber doch eines besseren zu besinnen. „Das werde ich dir gleich zeigen,_. Zunächst beantworte mir folgende Frage: Aus welchem Grund glaubst du, hat sie ihre Opfer der Fertigkeit des Gebärens beraubt?"

Die Frage schien simpel. „Weil sie nicht wollte, dass diese Frauen in der Lage sind Kinder zu bekommen, weil sie sich für Geld verkaufen?" ,würfst du in den Raum. „Fast.", ertönt es nun neben dir. Der Undertaker ist dabei an einem Regal herumzufuhrwerken, während er spricht. „Es ist die Eifersucht. Der Neid, dass eine andere Frau unverdienterweise in der Lage ist einem neuen Geschöpf das Leben zu schenken, während es einem selbst verwehr bleibt." „Du meinst sie war unfruchtbar?", erkundigst du dich zeitgleich. Dein Mitbewohner hat inzwischen ein großes Gefäß mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit hervorgeholt und auf dem Beistelltisch abgestellt. „Sie wurde es. Aus diesem Grund begann der Hass sie zu zerfressen." Du lässt dir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Woher er dies nun auch schon wieder wissen mochte, dieses eine Mal sollte er dir gefälligst Rede und Antwort stehen. „Undertaker, woher weißt du das alles?"

Er lässt augenblicklich vom Korken des dickbauchigen Behältnisses ab, um dir volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Ich habe ihr Ungeborenes beerdigt." Nicht nur, dass seine Worte frei von jeglichen Emotionen waren, nein, es schien ihn nicht einmal zu kümmern, dass diese Frau offensichtlich einen schweren Schlag in ihrem Leben erlitten hatte. All diese grausamen Morde rechtfertigte es jedoch nicht. Vielleicht reagierte er aus diesem Grund so abweisend ihr gegenüber. „Nebst ihrem Mann.", fügt er nach einer kleinen Weile an und macht sich weiter daran diverse Substanzen aus dem Regal zu nehmen. Für ihn war dies alles ein Teil seines Handwerkes. Er ließ es nicht an sich ran, das durfte er auch nicht geschehen lassen, denn wenn der Undertaker es täte, so würde seine Arbeit ihn langsam aber sicher zersetzen. Allein aus diesem Grunde musste er sich in den Jahren, in denen er diese Tätigkeit wohlmöglich schon ausführte, sich eine starke Resistenz gegenüber seiner Klienten angeeignet haben. Das ist zumindest deine Erklärung. Deine Blicke wandern zu der Abgedeckten Metallliege. Augenblicklich fühlst du Mitleid mit der Toten, auch wenn du ihr beinahe selbst zum Opfer gefallen wärst. Trotz dieses schweren Schicksalsschlages schien sie doch mit einem Bein im Leben zu stehen. Nein, es musste alles Fassade gewesen sein, anders war es nicht nachvollziehbar. In ihrem Inneren schien Madame Red tatsächlich von Neid, Hass und Missgunst zerfressen gewesen zu sein. In den Wahn musste es sie förmlich getrieben haben, um diese Taten- gemeinsam mit dem Butler- zu begehen und um die Hemmschwelle zwischen physischer Folter und dem Beenden eines menschlichen Lebens zu überschreiten.

Der Undertaker schien es die ganze Zeit über gewusst zu haben, doch warum hatte er Ciel Phantomhive nicht den entsprechenden Hinweis gegeben? Hielt er sich gänzlich aus dem sozialen Leben raus, oder wollte er nur die Ehre der Toten wahren, indem er nichts über sie sagte? Ferner interessiert dich, wie die Distinguierte überhaupt ihr Ende gefunden hat. So viele Fragen, so viele Gedanken, und das alles für eine Frau, über die du dir normalerweise keine Sorgen gemacht hättest, denn sie gehörte definitiv nicht zu dem Menschenschlag, mit dem du dich je hättest abgeben wollen.

_Madame Red ist, beziehungsweise war Jack the Ripper. Ihr Butler, Grell Sutcliff war in ihr Vorhaben involviert, wahrscheinlich karrte er die Opfer ran, denn immerhin wäre ich beinahe das Nächste gewesen. _Soweit scheint sich alles ineinander zu fügen. Auch ihre Beweggründe sind nachvollziehbar, wenn auch gleichzeitig sehr makaber. Der Verlust von Mann und ungeborenem Kind nahezu simultan, muss etwas in ihr haben zerbrechen lassen. _Doch was ist mit dem Butler geschehen? Ist er verantwortlich für das vorzeitige Ableben der roten Frau? _Du musterst das Leichentuch intensiv- ein kleiner roter Fleck beginnt sich im Gewebe des grobmaschigen Stoffes auszubreiten. Der Undertaker würde dir in wenigen Momenten Auskunft über ihre Todesursache geben. Du fragst dich, warum er sich die Mühe gemacht und auf dich gewartet hat, damit ihr gemeinsam die Leiche betrachten könnt.

Du blickt den Bestatter an und versucht eine Antwort in seiner Miene zu finden, doch sein Ausdruck gleicht einem Leeren Buch- es ist absolut nichts darin zu lesen. „Ich werde dir alles erklären, und deine Skepsis beseitigen." Scheinbar ist er ebenfalls in der Lage Gedanken zu lesen, oder du hast ihn wieder mit einer offensichtlich eindeutigen Expression angestarrt. Vielleicht hat er aber auch die Aura der Unruhe, die dich umgibt, bemerkt. In manchen Momenten wünscht du dir, einen Hauch seiner Gelassenheit zu besitzen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Gleichgültigkeit, wer kann das schon sagen?

„Weißt du aus welchem Grund ich möchte, dass du dir ihre Leiche ansiehst?", erkundigt er sich ruhig. Dein Kopfschütteln zaubert ihm sein nahezu unerkennbares Lächeln auf seine schmalen Lippen. „Möchtest du, dass ich meiner vermeintlichen Mörderin ins Gesicht sehe?", ertönt es letztendlich unsicher von dir. „Hehe, nein, das ist nicht der Grund, _." Er legt seine langen Finger auf den rauen Leinenstoff und mustert dich. „Es ist kein schöner Anblick…. Bist du bereit?"

Bevor du etwas entgegnest schließt du für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um dir das letzte und einzige noch lebendige Bild dieser vor Frau in Gedanken anzusehen. Sobald du den Anblick der toten Aristokratin aufnehmen würdest, so würden die anderen Erinnerungen ausradiert und überzeichnet werden. Das neue Bildnis würde sich für immer und ewig in deinen Geist einbrennen, komme was wolle.

Du siehst sie, Madame Red. Im gleichen Herzschlag fragst du dich, aus welchem Grund sie diese markante Farbe für sich gewählt hat. Was wollte sie der Welt damit sagen? Die erste Assoziation dieser infernalen Nuance war das Blut, die Substanz des Lebens selbst. Der rote, lebensbejahende Saft stellt den Anfang und das Ende des Daseinszirkels da. _In Blut werden wir geboren, Blut bedeutet Leben, wenn es durch unsere Venen zirkuliert, und Blut bringt den Tod, wenn es aus uns hinaus fließt. _Du glaubst kaum, dass dies ihre Motive waren. Vielleicht war es dieser kreischende Signalton, der ihre Umwelt auf das Feuer in ihrem Herzen aufmerksam machen sollte, ein stummer Schrei, versteckt durch subtile Andeutungen. Oder wohlmöglich kompensierte die Adelige ihren Schmerz mit dieser Farbe. _Das Blut ihrer Geliebten? _ Du schüttelst den Kopf, diese Interpretation ging zu weit, selbst für dich. Fakt ist, dass du sie nicht kennst, trotzdem reißt dich ihr tragisches Schicksal mit.

Du öffnest die Augen, blinzelst und betrachtest das inzwischen in Blut getränkte Tuch. Ein schwaches Nicken von der Seite aus führt dazu, dass der schwere Naturstoff augenblicklich durch die Lüfte fliegt und mit einem Mal die ganze Leiche entblößt vor dir liegt.

Das erste, was dir sofort auffällt ist, dass nicht eine erwartete Schnittwunde im Halsbereich zu ihrem vorzeitigen Ableben geführt hat, nein, es ist eine klaffende Wunde in ihrem Oberkörper.

Ihr Brustkorb wurde gewaltsam geöffnet…


	17. Broken Ribcage II - Red means life

Die Stille des kalten, sterilen Raumes wird nur durch das laute Schlagen deines Herzens zerrissen. Unablässig pumpt es die adrenalingetränkte Lebenssubstanz durch deine Venen und sorgt dafür, dass dein Bewusstsein um ein Vielfaches erweitert ist. Nicht nur, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass sämtliche deiner Sinne empfindlicher reagieren, nein, analog dazu scheint das Raum-Zeit-Gefüge innerhalb dieser vier Wände sich ins Unendliche zu dehnen.

Noch immer flattert das blutgetränkte Tuch durch die Lüfte, während der Undertaker es mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern im festen Griff hält. Der daraus resultierende Windzug lässt die seidenen karminfarbigen Haare der Verstorbenen für die Dauer eines Herzschlages aufwirbeln, jedoch augenblicklich wieder hinabsinken- fast so, als wollten sie sich zu keiner Regung hinreißen lassen, denn Bewegung bedeutete Leben und die Dame vor deinen Augen wandelte nun wirklich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Sachte legen sich die hauchdünnen Flammenfäden wieder um ihr makelloses Konterfei und umschmeicheln ihr weibliches Antlitz.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschen deine Blicke hinüber zu dem Mann, der dafür Sorge tragen wird, dass die Familie wieder eins sein wird- für immer verbunden – im Tod. Die anhaltende Säkulum-Diskrepanz, die dich und den Undertaker umgibt, sorgt dafür, dass dieser Moment, an dem deine Blicke die Seinen treffen, und er diese ohne dein genaues Wissen zu erwidern scheint, sich anfühlt wie deine eigene, persönliche Ewigkeit. Du weißt, dass er sich nicht für die Leiche, sondern einzig für die Expressionen auf deinem Gesicht interessiert. Er will wissen was du denkst und fühlst, allein anhand deiner Mimik und Gestik ist es ihm ein Leichtes dich gänzlich zu durchschauen.

Das letzte Korn der Sanduhr fällt, die Stille endet und die Welt steht nicht länger still.

Zeitnah landet ein Teil des überlangen Leichentuches auf dem kalten Boden. Dein gegenüber greift sich, ohne die Blicke von dir zu nehmen, mit seiner freien Hand den Zipfel der anderen Ecke und beginnt es mit schnellen, routinierten Bewegungen zusammenzulegen. Du weißt, dass er nichts sagen wird, solange du das Schweigen nicht brichst. Seine Miene ist sanftmütig, er scheint, als wüste er seit geraumer Zeit, wie es in dir aussieht, wie du dich bei dem ersten Gedanken an die tote Distinguierte gefühlt hast. Er wird nicht von dir erwarten, dass du irgendetwas rational Begründbares tust, im Gegenteil, er erwartet nie etwas von dir- du bist frei.

Deine Blicke wandern zurück zur Verblichenen. Inzwischen hast du deinen Mut zusammengenommen und bist näher an den metallenen Obduktionstisch getreten, um die Tote eingehend zu betrachten.

Trotz ihres eindeutig brutalen Ablebens wirken ihre Gesichtszüge anmutig und erhaben, fast so, als hätte sie selbst im Augenblick ihres Endes stets Contenance und Würde behalten. Gleich einem liquiden Schleier fallen ihre kardinalsfarbigen Haare um ihr Haupt und rahmen es sanft doch sogleich schützend ein. Nicht einmal während des Luftzuges hat sich eine Strähne in ihr Antlitz verirrt- selbst im Tode ist ihre Erscheinung makellos. Es wundert dich, wie ein Mensch eine derartige Eleganz an den Tag legen kann. Deine Aufmerksamkeit wandert von ihrer feurigen Kopfbedeckung weiter ihr Konterfei abwärts über ihre filigranen Augenbrauen hin zu den zierlichen Wimpern. Ein Schimmern lenkt deine Blicke auf sich. Du beugst dich ein wenig über Madame Red, um die Herkunft dieses Funkelns ausmachen zu können. Dann erkennst du sie – die kleinen Kristalle, die sich von ihren Augen den Weg über ihre Wangen bis hin zum spitzen Kinn gezogen haben. Getrocknete Tränen.

Einen Augenaufschlag später spürst du die Anwesenheit des Undertakers dicht neben dir. Er scheint den leblosen Körper ebenfalls intensiv zu betrachten. Inzwischen sind deine Blicke an ihren wohlgeformten Lippen hängengeblieben. Der einst fehlerfrei aufgetragene Lippenstift ist ein wenig eingetrocknet, die reinen Pigmente der wunderschönen Farbe strahlen dir allerdings unverändert entgegen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Liedschatten scheint er keinerlei Einwirkung ausgesetzt worden zu sein.

Würdest du nicht wissen, dass sie tot ist, so könnte sie die zeitgenössische Variante Dornröschens sein- schlafend und auf den erlösenden Kuss ihres Prinzen wartend. Doch er wird nicht kommen, er ist gestorben -vor langer Zeit. Du würdest sie gerne berühren, fürchtest dich allerdings vor dem Gefühl, ihre kalte, leblose Haut zu spüren. _Die Haut…_ Durch den immensen Blutverlust hat Madame Reds Teint beträchtlich an Farbe verloren. Gleich einer hauchzarten Porzellanpuppe liegt sie auf dem sterilen Operationstisch und wartet darauf, dass man sie für ihre letzte Zurschaustellung präpariert -ebenbürtig den Exponaten im Schaufenster eines Puppenmachers. So zerbrechlich wirkt der Körper der einst so starken und selbstbewussten Frau. Nur ihre Miene spiegelt ihren Geist wieder, der Rest wirkt so unendlich fragil. Letztendlich wagst du es nicht sie zu berühren, aus Angst, dass sie unter dem sanften Druck deiner Fingerspitze in tausende Scherben zerbrechen könnte.

Deine Blicke gleiten zu ihrem Schwanenhals hinunter der, von einer ehemalig schneeweißen, akkurat gebunden Schleife geziert wird. Das edle Halstuch hat sich jedoch gänzlich mit Blut vollgezogen und ist an seinem Ende vollends zerfetzt. Dem schließt sich augenblicklich die klaffende Wunde zwischen ihren Rippen an. Du hebst den Blick, dir wird schlecht.

Blinzelnd siehst du nach oben, während dir eine Melange frischen und getrockneten Blutes in die Nase steigt. Nach einigen Augenblicken lässt du deinen Blick zum Undertaker schweifen. Seine Finger liegen ruhig auf der Kante des Metallkonstrukts, während seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Loch in ihrer Brust gerichtet ist. Als er bemerkt, dass du ihn musterst, hebt er seinen Kopf unmerklich an und dreht ihn in deine Richtung.

„Ihr eigentlicher Name lautet Angelina Durless-Barnett, Witwe des Barons von Barnett." , vernimmst du die weiche Stimme des Mannes zu deiner Rechten. So bekam die Frau, die du bis eben nur unter dem Pseudonym „Madame Red" kanntest einen richtigen Namen. „Angelina.", wiederholst du leise. „Es passt zu ihr." Dem ist tatsächlich so. Der Titel, der sie nur anhand ihrer Farbe charakterisierte schien dir auf einmal befremdlich. Trefflich mag er sein, wenn auch distanzierend, kennzeichnend oder gar …brandmarkend? Letztendlich umriss das Wort „Rot" nur ihr Äußeres, aber nicht ihre inneren Werte. Du schüttelst den Kopf- genug der Interpretation. Du überwindest dich die Verletzung weiter zu betrachten.

Wer oder was diese Wunde auch immer verursacht hat, ist mit brachialer Gewalt vorgegangen. Der Schnitt musste mit einem groben Werkzeug vollführt worden sein. Mit einem Werkzeug, dessen ursprüngliche Bestimmung es nicht gewesen ist an Menschen ausprobiert zu werden. Wundränder sind unsauber und total zerfetzt, als hätte man ihr mit einer Kreissäge den Brustkorb zersägen wollen. Die Vorstellung schüttelt dich. Du versuchst mit aller Kraft die Bilder, die sich in deine Gedankenwelt einschleichen wollen zu verdrängen. Eine sanfte Stimme dringt in deine Ohren. Offensichtlich will der Undertaker dir wieder etwas erklären, zumindest lässt sein Tonfall es vermuten. „Du siehst, dass ihr Leben auf eine andere Weise beendet wurde." Du nickst stumm. „Was erkennst du, wenn du dir ihre Leiche ansiehst?" Musste das wirklich sein? Warum wollte er, dass du das Gesehene nun noch analysierst und auswertest?

Du beginnst dich zu sammeln, diese Aufgabe würde keine leichte werden. „Ihr Henker hat ihr den Brustkorb auf…gesägt." Auch wenn du ihn nicht ansiehst, bemerkst du seine zustimmende Kopfbewegung. „Der Schnitt…", du stockst, „Der Schnitt ist schief, er hat einige Rippen…" Du musst fast würgen, deine Beobachtungen detailliert zu beschrieben ist doch etwas viel des Guten. Mit einer ruhigen Handbewegung teilt der Undertaker dir mit, dass du nichts mehr sagen musst. „Der Schnitt verläuft frontal durch den Thorax, hat allerdings eine gewisse Schräglange, woraufhin an der oberen linken Seite und der unteren Rechten ihr Brustkorb ebenfalls deutlichen Schaden genommen hat. Das Sternum ist ebenfalls zerstört.", setzt er in einem ruhigen, sachlichen Tenor an. „Die Tiefe beläuft sich zwar nur auf einige Zentimeter, ist allerdings hinreichend gewesen um ihr Herz letal zu verletzen." „Sie ist folglich verblutet?" Du siehst deinen Lehrmeister in Sachen Anatomie an. Statt dem von dir erwartetem „Ja." Beobachtest du, wie seine Mimik sich wandelt. Wieder wirkt nachdenklich, als würde er seine Entscheidung, dich in die Obduktion miteinzubeziehen, ein wenig bereuen. „Nein, nicht der Schnitt war die tatsächliche Todesursache." Diese Logik erschließt sich dir nicht. Sollte ein Mensch in der Lage sein eine derartige Verletzung zu überleben? „Erinnerst du dich an die Shinigamis?" Du legst den Kopf schief, nickst aber.

Stillschweigend beobachtet der Undertaker dich, scheinbar ist es an dir zu Reden. Die Antwort, auf die er wartet scheint ebenso einfach wie merkwürdig zu sein, doch inzwischen müsstest du wissen, dass in dieser Zeit nicht alles mit dem Urteil der reinen Vernunft zu erklären ist. „Ein Shinigami hat sie getötet?" Zu deinem Erstaunen nickt er. „Hat er sie und Grell dabei erwischt, wie sie die Prostituierten unerlaubt getötet haben?" Anders kannst du es dir nicht erklären. „Nein.", fällt die knappe Antwort. Anhand der Tonlage erkennst du, dass es wieder an dir ist eine Vermutung aufzustellen. Die Wahrheit würde er dir nicht auf dem Servierteller präsentieren, dazu musstest du selbst auf die Lösung des Problems kommen. Mäeutik nennt man diese Methode, eine Art Selbsterkenntnis, die viel effektiver ist als das bloße Wahrnehmen der Antwort. Du bemerkst, dass du deine Thesen anders formulieren musst, gewagter, bloßstellender. „Hat Grell sie getötet?" Fragen kostet nichts und du hast inzwischen begriffen, dass der Undertaker die auf all deine Verlagen - irgendwann einmal- eine Erwiderung geben würde. Ein schwermütiges Lächeln teilt dir mit, dass du richtig liest. „Folglich ist Grell Sutcliff ein Shinigami?" ,es klingt eher gleich einer Feststellung als einer Frage. „Du hast es erfasst, _."

Du richtest deine Blicke wieder auf die Wunde. „Woher weißt du das?" Dieses Mal lacht er leise. Du kannst nicht zuordnen ob er über dich, die Frage oder die Situation mokiert. „Wer einmal einem Todesgott begegnet ist, der wird sie unter tausenden von Menschen wiedererkennen." Diese Information musstest du erst einmal verdauen. „Lass mich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben." Der Undertaker schien ernsthaft die Intention zu haben, mehr über deine Gefühle und Ängste zu erfahren. Du wunderst dich, dass er derartig interessiert wirkt. Möglicherweise gehörte es zu dem Verständnisprozess dazu, denn immerhin hatte er ja damit begonnen dich über die Geheimnisse des Sterbens einzuweihen.

Vor dir liegt also das Werk eines Shinigamis. Es war faszinierend und abstoßend zugleich. „Ich verstehe nicht…", setzt du an „Du hast mir erklärt, dass Shinigamis über die Menschen urteilen und sie dann gegebenenfalls töten." „Das ist richtig." „Warum hilft er ihr, wenn er sie dann tötet?" Du beobachtest, wie seine Finger mit den langen, schwarzen Fingernägeln über den gesplitterten Teil des Brustkorbes streichen. Er konnte so zärtlich sein-mit seiner Kundschaft. „Möglichweise hatte er seine Gründe dafür." Es ist an dir, die Lippen zu kräuseln. Im nächsten Moment wird dir bewusst, dass der Undertaker die ganzen Umstände ja gar nicht kennen kann. Sein ganzes Wissen zieht er immerhin aus dem was er sieht, beziehungsweise nicht sieht. Weitere Fragen nach dem Wie und Warum waren also hinfällig. Du musterst die zerrissenen Wundmale, das leblose, zerfetzte Fleisch, um die geborstenen Knochen herum. Es ist so derartig makaber, trotzdem kannst du den Blick nicht abwenden, es ist fesselnd, wenn auch nicht auf eine angenehme Art.

„Woran erkennst du, dass es das Werk eines Shinigamis ist, Undertaker?" Du wendest deinen Blick nicht ab, sondern versuchst selbst herauszufinden, woran er diese Tatsache fest macht. Letztendlich fällt dir nichts an der Wunde auf, außer, dass ihre Entstehung dir unbekannt ist. „_, womit , vermutest du, ist dieser Schnitt gesetzt worden?" Das Gesprochene unterstreicht er mit einer Handbewegung, die über die gesamte Schlucht in ihrem Brustkorb geht. „Mit einem großen, groben Werkzeug, vielleicht….", du überlegst ob es Sinn macht diese Annahme auszusprechen „…mit einer Kreissäge?" Erstaunlicherweise nickst der Silberhaarige. „Damit liegst du nah an der Wahrheit." Du beobachtest, wie er mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf die dritte Rippe tippt, während er sein Antlitz zu dir dreht. Es bedeutet dir, dass du die besagte Stelle genauer unter die Lupe nehmen sollst. Widerwillig gehst du dem nach. Der Knochen ist angebrochen und die vordere Spitze fehlt, vermutlich liegt sie zwischen den beschädigten Innereien. Nur das Rippenfell sorgt dafür, dass der angeknackste Teil sich noch nicht dazu gesellt hat. Du kneifst die Augen zusammen um etwas erkennen zu können. Es dauert einige Momente, bis du das siehst, was der Undertaker dich hatte sehen lassen wollen- den Abdruck eines Sägeblattzahnes. Die Bewegung muss an dieser Stelle zum Erliegen gekommen sein, deshalb konnte man, wenn man mit Argusaugen hinsah, dieses kleine, dem unwissenden Auge sich entziehende Detail, wahrnehmen.

Deine Vermutung hatte sich also bestätigt. Anscheinend blieb dem Undertaker trotz seiner eingeschränkten Sicht durch den Pony nichts verborgen. „Anhand der groben Wundränder lässt sich vermuten, dass es sich um ein grobzahniges Sägeblatt gehandelt haben muss, wenn nicht gar eine Kette.", stellt er trocken fest. „Eine Kette?", wiederholst du überrascht und angewidert zugleich. Er nickt und lächelt als sich daraufhin Verwirrung in deinem Gesicht breitmacht. „Meinst du eine Kettensäge?" Seine Expressionen hellen sich weiter auf, du bist also auf dem richtigen Pfad. „Aber derlei Werkzeuge sind doch …" Stille tritt ein, du versuchst die einzelnen Teile zusammenzufügen. Geduldig, gleich ein Fels in der Brandung wartet der Totenwächter auf den Moment deiner Erkenntnis. Zeit scheint keine Rolle zu spielen für ihn. „Das würde bedeuten, dass die Shinigamis sich Werkzeugen bedienen, die der vorhandenen Technologie weit voraus sind?" „Du hast es erfasst" „Aus diesem Grund erkennst du, ob ein Mensch von einem Shinigami, oder einem anderen Menschen getötet wurde, weil die Verletzungen sich anders äußern?" , versuchst du den Kreis zu schließen. Immerhin würde es so einiges über das Wissen des Undertakers erklären. „Und weil du von ihnen weißt, erkennst du auch, wenn eine Leiche ihre Handschrift trägt?"

Ein trockenes Lachen entfährt ihm. „Du bist ein kluges Mädchen,_. Du nimmst deine Umwelt sehr gut wahr, ich bin stolz auf dich." Du siehst den Mann neben dir an. Diese unheimlich große Menge an Informationen waren gerade etwas viel für dich, dein Gehirn kam mit der Verarbeitung nicht hinterher. Ein wissendes Schmunzeln umspielt die Mundwinkel deines Gegenübers, ihm ist nicht entgangen, dass die Wissensflut dich mehr oder weniger weggespült, irgendwo am Strand der Verwirrung zurückgelassen hat und du noch immer dabei bist die letzten Hinweise aus den Trümmern zu fischen. Erstaunlicherweise hast du es alles – mit ein wenig Hilfe des versierten Bestatters – alleine herausfinden können. Es hat zwar gedauert, aber dein Lehrmeister hat dir mit einer unergründlichen Beharrlichkeit den Weg zur Erkenntnis gepflastert. So in Gedanken versunken bemerkst du die Hand auf deiner Schulter zunächst nicht. Erst als sich der Zylinderträger vorbeugt und sein Gesicht dem Deinen nahe kommt, gelingt es dir wieder Fuß in der Realität zu fassen. Du blinzelst, seine Mimik wird freundlich. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht überrumpelt." Du schüttelst prompt den Kopf. „Bis zu Bestattung müssen noch zahlreiche Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, möchtest du sie übernehmen?"

Nicht nur, dass er dir schon wieder Zerstreuung verschaffte, nein er vertraut dir einen großen Teil seiner Arbeit an. Als Zeichen deines Einverständnisses nickst du deutlich. Just in diesem Moment wandelt sich seine Miene auch schon wieder. Das Lächeln weicht der Ausdruckslosigkeit, die wiederrum durch Besorgnis abgelöst wird. „Wie fühlst du dich, _?". Der Klang deines Namens aus seinem Mund tönt so viel anders, als gewohnt. Woran es allerdings genau liegt, das musstest du noch herausfinden. Bevor du antworten kannst, macht sich dein Magen bemerkbar. Dein Körper verlangt nach Nahrung, aber dein Geist ist der diametralen Ansicht. Verlegenheit schleicht sich in deine Züge, während du zeitgleich spürst, wie der sanfte Druck auf deiner Schulter verschwindet. Mit einem sauberen Handgriff hat der Undertaker das lederne Geldbeutelchen aus dem Dschungel seiner Manteltasche befreit. „Die Beerdigung findet morgen statt, du hast also alle Zeit der Welt. Im Laden wirst du eine Liste mit allen dazu erforderlichen Bewerkstelligungen finden." Mit diesen Worten wendet er sich auch gleich den Substanzen in den Flaschen zu. Scheinbar möchte er nun mit seiner Arbeit beginnen. Da du alles andere als dabei sein willst, beschließt du die frontale Flucht in den vorderen Teil des Ladens anzutreten.

Hättest du gewusst, dass diese Besorgungen mehr als 4 Stunden und gefühlte hundert Kilometer Fußmarsch in Anspruch nehmen, dann hättest du die Nahrungsmitteleinkäufe sofort erledigt. Die Botengänge waren nicht mit harter, körperlicher Arbeit verbunden, aber die Wege zwischen den einzelnen Läden, in denen du Bestellungen und Aufträge getätigt hast waren doch sehr lang gewesen. Fix und fertig stehst du vor dem Bestattungsinstitut, eine große Tüte mit Verpflegung in der Hand und die Sonne bei ihrem Sinkflug beobachtend. Von dieser Stelle aus hatte man, trotz der umliegenden Häuser, einen atemberaubend schönen Ausblick auf das Abendlicht.

Es schien sogar fast, als würden die dich umgebenden Bauten zur Seite weichen um deine Sicht nicht zu stören. So siehst du dem extraterrestrischen Gasriesen beim Deszendieren zu. In einem feurigen Lichterspiel äquilibriert sich das Gestirn mit dem Horizont – eine sich ständig wiederholende Schlacht zwischen Nacht und Tag, ein Kampf ohne Sieg und Niederlage. Das Blutrot des untergehenden Helios würde verdeckt vom dunklen, kalten Atem der Nacht. Prima Nocte stand kurz bevor, nur die güldenen Strahlen der Versinkenden ziehen das Letzte Licht mit sich. Die länger werdenden Schatten annektieren die freigewordene Fläche sofort und so langsam beginnt sich die Dunkelheit um dich zu legen. Die Ladentür steht offen, der Undertaker weiß wo du bist. Aus diesem Grunde erlaubst du dir hier zu sein.

Die Anspannung des gesamten Tages will einfach nicht von dir abfallen. Seit dem du hier bist, hast du schon so einiges mitgemacht, mehr, als dir vielleicht lieb ist. Hinzu kommt das Wissen, das der geheimnisvolle Nachwanderer dir vermittelt hat. So stehst du da – beschützt und trotzdem alleine, beschäftigt doch ruhelos und gänzlich der Zeit abhanden. Die Geschehnisse scheinen dich mit ihrem Gewicht niederdrücken zu wollen, du fühlst die Last der Verantwortung auf deinen Schultern. Aus diesem Grunde hatte der Undertaker auch gezögert, du verstehst sein Verhalten nun. Doch es war deine Entscheidung herzukommen – deine Worte haben den Zauber, nach dem du dich alle die Jahre gesehnt hast, wahr werden lassen. Es wäre scheinheilig zu behaupten, dass du einen Moment gezögert hast, nein, hinter deiner Tat stand volle Absicht, auch wenn du niemals mit derartig weitreichenden Folgen rechnetest. Doch so ist es nun und so wird es auch bleiben.

Das Bild der Verstorbenen Angelina blitzt vor deinem geistigen Auge auf. Vielleicht solltest du nun damit beginnen die Ereignisse des Tages zu auszuwerten, sonst würdest du gewiss keinen Schlaf bekommen. Der folgende Morgen würde dir alle Kraft abverlangen, soviel stand fest. Du hast deine Arbeitsliste gesehen, und auch wenn man dich zu nichts zwingt, du möchtest helfen. Dem gutmütigen Mann, der sich für die Schattenseite des Lebens entschieden hat, bist du so viel schuldig. Schlagartig wird dir der Grund seines arktischen Verhaltens gegenüber Madame Red klar. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie und der Butler hinter den Morden steckten. Aus diesem Grunde hat er nicht zulassen wollen, dass sie sich dir in irgendeiner Weise nähert. Es ergab plötzlich einen Sinn. Nach und nach beginnt sich das verhüllende Tuch um den Undertaker zu entwirren. Schlag auf Schlag wird dir bewusst, dass sich mehr oder weniger alles klären würde, du musstest nur selbst darauf kommen, dein freundlicher Wächter gab dir lediglich Ratschläge und Hinweise. Du lächelst sanftmütig, obgleich es dich ein wenig bedrückt, dass er so missverstanden ist. Dabei ist es doch seine Umwelt die so ignorant scheint. Dies muss einer der zahlreichen Gründe sein, die ihn dazu veranlassen den Adel zu verachten.

Deine Gedanken treiben davon, gleich der Sonne im unendlichen Meer des Horizontes. Das Firmament ist inzwischen karminrot verfärbt, an seinen Ausläufern invadieren die ersten funkelnden Perlen des Universums die Himmelshaube. Diese Nuance erinnert dich augenblicklich wieder an die verblichene Edeldame- die rote Witwe. Vielleicht erfuhr ihre Seele ja nun endlich Frieden, ihr Krieg war vorüber. Morgen würde sie in einem weißen Kleid beigesetzt werden. Weiß, die Farbe der Reinen und Unschuldigen. Vermutlich würde man- um ihren Ruf zu wahren- kein Wort über ihre Verfehlungen verlieren. Nein, über die Toten sollte man nur Gutes sagen. Aus diesem Grund trug sie nicht die Nuance, die ihre ganze Existenz gekennzeichnet hatte. Wenn Rot Leben bedeutet, dann war es vielleicht besser, wenn sie die schneefarbige Robe trug. Alles wofür ihr Pseudonym „Madame Red" stand, war von ihr gegangen. Rot für das lodernde Feuer in ihren Augen , Rot für das erquickende Blut in ihren Adern und Rot für die leidenschaftliche Liebe, die man ihr so unsäglich entrissen hatte. Ja, das farblose Gewand ist eindeutig die bessere Entscheidung in deinen Augen. Geburt, Leben, Tod- ein endloser Kreislauf_- _gleich dem der Sonne am Himmelszelt. _Einst wird für jeden von uns wird die Nacht kommen, an deren Ende keine Morgendämmerung auf uns warten wird._ Der Tod ist allgegenwärtig, ein ständiger Begleiter, der sich im Schatten hält und auf seinen Moment wartet. Doch der Undertaker hat dir einen großen Teil des Schreckens genommen. Auch wenn dein Wissen gefährlich und zersetzend ist, du musst zugeben, dass es die Welt in deinen Augen zu einem anderen Ort werden lässt. Nicht weniger erfüllt mit Wundern- nein, im Gegenteil. In deinen Gedanken ist sie farbenfroher geworden. Das Ableben war nicht mehr nur ein rein biologischer Akt des Organversagens oder Zellsterbens. Alles was dort hinter stand entzog sich zwar gänzlich deiner Vorstellungskraft, aber zumindest weißt du, dass es existiert.

Langsam atmest du aus und umklammerst die Tüte in deinen Händen. So viele Gedanken, so viele neue Wege… Diese Zeit ist wirklich etwas Besonderes in deinen Augen. Langsam macht sich allerdings die Müdigkeit in deinen Knochen bemerkbar, es wird Zeit reinzugehen. Du machst auf dem Absatz kehrt und drehst dich zum Geschäft hin. Angelehnt gegen den verblichenen Türrahmen steht der Undertaker – ein Mann dessen Ruhe und Beharrlichkeit dir jedwede Angst vor unerklärlichen Dingen nahm, der den Tod nicht mehr auf ein mysteriöses Phänomen reduzierte, sondern die Grenzen deines Schwarz-Weiß-Denkens verwischte. Je mehr du allerdings den Eindruck bekommst, ihn zu verstehen, desto unnabarer schien er tatsächlich zu werden. Welche Beweggründe er auch immer hat, sich deiner anzunehmen… vielleicht würde er es dir eines Tages erzählen.

Du glotzt. Du tust es immer wieder, auch wenn du mental nicht anwesend bist, bleiben deine Blicke immer wieder am scheinbar augenlosen Allessehenden hängen. Doch es stört ihn nicht, im Gegenteil, er scheint deine Träumerei zu begrüßen. Du lächelst ihn an und marschierst schnurstracks auf den Laden zu. Mit gutem Gewissen kannst du behaupten, dass du ihm tatkräftig unter die Arme gegriffen hast. Zwar fühlst du dich geplättet, aber das Glücksgefühl überdeckt die Erschöpfung.

Als du an ihm vorbei durch die Pathologie spazierst nimmst du- zu deinem Leidwesen- wahr, dass sich die beiden leblosen Damen noch immer im Bestattungsinstitut befinden. _Werden sie denn nicht abgeholt? _Augenblicklich erinnerst du dich. Man würde Madame Red auf einem Meer weißer Callas betten, so stand es jedenfalls auf deiner Arbeitsliste. Du ziehst sie aus der Tasche deiner Robe. Die Schrift konnte nicht vom Undertaker sein, seine Lettern waren filigraner und verschnörkelter. Wahrscheinlich kamen diese Anweisungen von jemand anderes, möglicherweise von Ciel Phantomhive, er ist doch ihr Neffe. „Undertaker, müssen sie wirklich die Nacht über hier verweilen?" Dir ist bewusst, dass er es hören würde. „Sie werden morgen in den Mittagsstunden zum Friedhof gebracht, solange müssen sie hier verweilen." Es ist dir sichtlich unangenehm die Nacht mit Leichen im Haus zu verbringen, doch hast du eine Wahl? Du ringst dir ein Lächeln ab, beschließt dich nun endlich einmal zu stärken und dich dann auch bald zur Ruhe zu begeben. _Ein Königreich für ein heißes Bad… _

Du kehrst zurück in die Dunkelheit, in der dein Tag auch begonnen hatte. Dein Kopf fühlt sich so schwer auf deinen Schultern an, es wird Zeit sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Du hast nur wenige Stunden Zeit dich zu erholen. Es seht viel an: Zwei Beisetzungen, die letzten Vorbereitungen, die du freundlicherweise übernehmen würdest und das Wiedersehen mit dem kleinen Jungen, der noch mehr Verluste zu verkraften hatte. Du versuchst nicht an seine Trauer zu denken, denn dann würdest du niemals Schlaf finden. Es war während der Zeremonie genügend Zeit da, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Metaphorisch betrachtet, war er bereits ordentlich angeknackst durch das komplexe Wirrwarr der Gedanken, das sich durch dein Bewusstsein wuchert. „Morgen…", flüsterst du ungehört in die Schwärze.

Ein neuer Tag in - deinem neuen Leben,

getränkt in des Blutes Nuance

.

.

.

In keinem Moment deines Daseins ist dir die Bedeutung

dieser Farbe so tiefgründig erschienen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Gleich Helios infernalen Zyklus am Himmelsdach determiniert

Das Rot den Kreislauf unseres Lebens.

.

.

.

Genese

Wandeln auf der Existenz irdischen Pfaden

Verfall


	18. Broken Ribcage III - Red means death

Nox seidener Schleier der immerwährenden Nacht verblasst in den versengenden Ausläufern des flammenden Morgensternes. Du spürst es, obwohl eine beinahe greifbaren Finsternis dich umhüllt um dir vorzugaukeln, dass die Geisterstunde noch immer nicht überschritten sei. Deine Sinne mögen getäuscht sein, aber dein Verstand sagt dir, dass ein neuer Tag im Anbruch ist.

Langsam richtest du dich auf, streichst dir die widerspenstigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und orientierst dich in der schier endlosen Schwärze_._ Seitdem du deine Welt verlassen hast, brachte Morpheus dir keinen einzigen Traum mehr. Du fragst dich, ob des Schlafes Bilder für immer verschwinden, nachdem sich alle Wünsche erfüllt haben. Dass das dein momentanes Umfeld deinen Zukunftsidealen gerecht wird, das bezweifelst du allerdings stark. Augenblicklich kommt dir der Grund, der dich so früh aus dem Bett zieht, in den Sinn: Die Beisetzung- Kein Wunschbild sondern das Pandemonium? . Mit einem leisen Seufzen beschließt du, dass es an der Zeit sei sich zu erheben, die Arbeit wartet schließlich nicht. So schlägst du die Decke um, orientierst dich an der künstlichen Dämmerung unter dem Türspalt und angelst in der sinisteren Umgebung nach Kleidung. Dein Körper wirkt noch ein wenig schlaftrunken, doch dein Geist ist wach. Wach und bereit sich den vielen Erledigungen entgegenzustellen. Du wolltest dem Mann mit den Silberohrringen helfen, dies hast du dir ganz fest vorgenommen – Schlaf wäre allenfalls nur kontraproduktiv.

Nach kurzer aber ausreichender Stärkung – und einigen Naschereien aus dem schwarzen Töpfchen der Völlerei- marschierst du die Treppe hinab gen Pathologie. Die morsche Uhr teilt dir mit, dass du mit halb Sieben genau in deinem Zeitplan liegst. Ferner fühlst dich nach dieser erholsamen Nachtruhe deutlich besser, die Last auf deinen Schultern schien abgefallen_, _das Atmen fällt dir, metaphorisch betrachtet, viel, viel leichter. Ja, am nächsten Tag sieht die Welt tatsächlich anders aus…

Die Tür zur Schönheitsmanufaktur des Undertakers ist angelehnt, du erwartest ihn dort. Der gestrige Tag war mehr als nur ereignisreich für dich. Nein, du betrachtest dein Umfeld nun aus einer gänzlich anderen Sicht, denn _er_ hat es dich gelehrt. Du würdest dich so unheimlich gerne erkenntlich zeigen, doch mehr als deine Hilfe kannst du ihm nicht anbieten, du bist mittellos. Alles was du dein Eigen nennen kannst, das bist du selbst. Aus diesem Grunde hast du dir vorgenommen das zu tun, was ihm am meisten erheitern wird: Du willst ihn zum Lachen bringen, denn dies ist scheinbar seine einzige Freude – nebst der Organwühlerei. Zugegeben: ein Kalauer kostete nichts, und die Früchte der Erheiterung, die du ernten würdest, wären den Aufwand auf alle Male wert. Wenn es einer verdient hatte zu lachen, dann der Undertaker. _Jetzt muss er meinen Scherz nur noch lustig finden. _Vielleicht mochte es ein wenig makaber sein, einem Bestatter Totenwitze zu erzählen, doch der Zylinderträger besaß ehe einen eigenartigen Humor, den du nicht nachvollziehen kannst. Ferner willst du die ernste Stimmung ein wenig aufheitern, oder es zumindest versuchen.

Du betrittst den nahezu sterilen Raum. Zu deiner Überraschung ist der rechte Tisch bereits feinsäuberlich gereinigt und für den nächsten Kunden präpariert. Madame Reds verdeckter Leichnam scheint sich noch immer unter dem vergilbten Leichentuch zu befinden. Da nur ihr beide euch in dieser Räumlichkeit befindet, und du nicht wirklich erpicht darauf bist, mit der verblichenen Dame ein Kaffeekränzchen zu halten, suchst du mit schnellen Schritten das Weite und stiefelst sogleich in den Laden des Unternehmens. Aber auch hier ist nicht der Hauch eines Lebenszeichens von langfingerigen Totenschmücker. „Undertaker?" Nur die Stille scheint hier zu hausen. Verwundert trittst du aus dem Geschäft an die frische Luft, doch auch hier ist keine Spur vom Keksliebhaber. Du beschließt, wenn auch zögerlich, an den großen, schwarzen Sarg zu klopfen, vielleicht versteckt er sich ja dieses Mal tatsächlich vor dir.

Das stumpfe Pochen deines Handrückens erschafft einen holen Klang, der gedämpft durch das Innere des Leichenfressers fährt. Auch bei den verbleibenden Exemplaren stellst du fest, dass sie nicht gefüllt sind. Ein unsicheres „hmmh" entfährt deiner Kehle. _Vielleicht bringt er die Verstorbene ja bereits zum Friedhof. _Du bleibst bei dieser Erklärung, sie schien logisch. Es schlägt dreimal aus dem Flur, in wenigen Minuten würden sich die Geschäfte öffnen, dann könntest du deinen Dauerlauf beginnen. Da dein freundlicher Mitbewohner einfach so verwunden ist, beschließt du, dich irgendwie nützlich zu machen.

Der Laden ist erst von dir gesäubert worden und die Chemikalien aus der Pathologie willst du lieber nicht berühren, aus Angst, dass du etwas umwerfen oder verschütten könntest. Letztendlich gibt es doch nichts zu erledigen hier. Du atmest leise aus und lehnst dich an den freien Metalltisch. Der Gedanke, dass du anstelle der toten Hetäre hättest dort liegen können, schnürt dir augenblicklich den Hals zu, deshalb verdrängst du ihn. Du lebst, das zählt.

Gedankenversunken gleiten deine Blicke durch den gefliesten Raum. Nicht nur, dass es hier streng riecht, nein es ist auch immer gefühlte zehn Grad kälter in diesen vier Wänden. Letztendlich ist es besser für die Klienten des Undertakers. _Gekühltes Fleisch ist länger frisch._ Hast du das gerade tatsächlich gedacht? Du stellst fest, dass ein gewisser Herr einen massiven Einfluss auf dich und deine Gedankenwelt hat. Wie man dies nun werten sollte, das bleibt vorerst im Raum stehen.

Deine Aufmerksamkeit bleibt an einem Karton hängen. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass er gestern Abend noch nicht an dieser Stelle stand, auch wenn du dich hier nur kurz aufgehalten hast. Du gehst auf das Kniehohe Behältnis zu, hebst es an und stellst erstaunlicherweise fest, dass es federleicht ist. Wenn es eine Lieferung war, dann wolltest du helfen und deinen guten Willen zeigen. Sachte stellst du die Kiste auf dem Chirurgenstahltisch ab, öffnest sie und blickst hinein. Zuerst hast du Tücher zur Reinigung erwartet, doch vor dir liegen zahlreiche seidene, schwarze Augenbinden mit feinbestickter Borte. Du blinzelst zunächst ungläubig, beschließt dann aber lieber die Finger davon zu lassen und dir stattdessen eine andere Ablenkung zu suchen. Vorsichtig stellst du die merkwürdigen Fabrikate zurück, obwohl dir bewusst ist, dass dem Undertaker auffallen wird, dass du am Karton zugange warst –man konnte schließlich nichts vor ihm verbergen.

Madame Red lenkt deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. _Ob er auch sie zu einem schlafenden Mannequin gemacht hat?_ Du würdest dich wundern, wenn nicht. Zögerlich gehst du auf die Metallbare zu, hebst nach einigen Augenblicken der inneren Selbstdiskussion das Tuch an und siehst hinunter. Da liegt sie ,die Blaublütige, nackt wie sie einst geboren ward. Du wirst mutig und hebst den rauen Stoff noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter an, um die geschlossene Wunde zu betrachten. Deine Vorahnung hat dich nicht getäuscht, der medizinisch Versierte hat wieder einmal bewiesen, dass er seines Handwerkes über alle Maßen würdig ist. Mit akribischen Sticken ist der Brustkorb wieder zusammengenäht wurden, der benutzte Faden ist hauchdünn und kaum erkennbar. Dies erklärt zumindest die vielen haarfeinen Einstichlöcher. Du hast nicht geglaubt, dass er diese ehemals klaffende Wunde trotz ihrer Mächtigkeit fast ohne…. Moment. Die beugst dich ein Stückchen nach vorne und betrachtest die nahezu verschwindend kleine Unauffälligkeit. Es dauert eine Weile bis du erkennst, um was es sich handelt: Wolle. Er muss ihren Torso damit verfüllt haben, damit die Narbe nicht beginnt durch die Verletzten Organe zu suppen und tropfen. Es scheint sich um Material in Hautfarben zu handeln, denn immerhin ist es mit dem bloßen Auge nicht erkennbar.

Angewidert hebst du deinen Kopf. Du hast gerade freiwillig eine Leiche derartig genau betrachtet, und bist sogar noch fündig geworden? Es war definitiv kein Zeichen deiner geistigen Gesundheit, wenn des Undertakers Verhalten tatsächlich beginnt auf dich abzufärben. Du schüttelst dein Haupt und musterst noch einmal die Verblichene. In wenigen Minuten würdest du das georderte Geschmeide abholen, dein Mitbewohner würde sie – gemäß den Wünschen des Phantomhivewaisen – zurechtmachen und sukzessiv darauf würde er sie zur Kirche bringen. _Ihre letzte große Reise. _Vorsichtig legst du das Tuch wieder über ihren zarten Körper, verweilst einige Augenblicke nachdenklich und beschließt dann, dich langsam auf den Weg zu begeben.

Abwesend machst du auf dem Absatz kehrt, fährst herum und stirbst beinahe an einem Herzschlag.

Direkt hinter dir steht der Undertaker, fragt sich nur wie lange schon. Der Meister des fiesen Kicherns betrachtet dich mit vollster Belustigung. Wahrscheinlich hättest du bei deinem eigenen Anblick selbst gelacht. Dein Herz hat für eine Sekunde ausgesetzt. Die Expression scheint ebenfalls einen Totalabsturz erlitten zu haben, denn sofort beginnt dein Gegenüber ungehalten zu lachen- auf deine Kosten. Es dauert noch einen Augenblick, bevor du realisierst, was so eben passiert ist. Der Schock entweicht dir, deine Miene verformt sich zu einem verwirrten Etwas und dem Langhaarigen scheint es prächtig zu amüsieren. _Dafür erzähle ich dir keinen Witz!_

„Hehe…", er schlägt die Hände unter den Ärmeln zusammen und feixt noch einige Male vor sich hin,, bevor es wieder still wird. Das süffisante Lächeln entweicht ihm nicht, im Gegenteil, die Laune des werten Herren scheint strahlend gleich der aufgehenden Sonne. „Ist sie nicht schön?" Sein langer Finger befreit sich aus den Tiefen des Ärmels und zeigt auf die Umrisse der sterblichen Überreste. _Als schön würde ich es jetzt nicht unbedingt…._ Du nickst jedoch, denn es lässt sich nicht abstreiten, dass er makellose Arbeit geleistet hat. Deine Blicke wandern wieder zurück zum Schwarzgekleideten. Der Gedanke, dass er dich wohlmöglich schon die ganze Zeit dabei beobachtet hat, wie du mit deinem Laienblick den Torso inspiziert hast, treibt dir ein wenig Röte ins Gesicht. Warum musste er auch überall und ständig präsent sein? … Dabei bist du doch diejenige, die ständig einen Beschützer zu brauchen schien. Vielleicht sah der schwarze Nachwanderer einem weißen Ritter nun nicht zum Verwechseln ähnlich, aber immerhin wurde er seiner Rolle mehr als nur gerecht.

Bevor wieder damit beginnst ihn anzustarren, hebst du den Arm und deutest auf die Kiste mit dem mysteriösen Inhalt hin. Der Mann vor dir legt seinen Kopf schief, wirft einen knappen Blick über die Schulter und tippt sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Lippe. Bevor du die Frage nach der Verwendung dieser Augenbinden stellen kannst, erhältst du deine Antwort. „Nicht alle Verstorbenen befinden sich einem reparablen Zustand." Deine kurzzeitig nachdenklichen Expressionen begrüßt der Bestatter mit einem leisen Kichern. Zeitgleich schellt die alte Standuhr im Flur – es wurde Zeit für dich die sich langsam öffnenden Geschäfte abzulaufen.

Die frische Morgenluft ist eine Wohltat für deine Lungen. Da deine Behausung keine Fenster besitzt, ist es auch dementsprechend muffig bei verschlossenen Türen. Dem rumwundernden Besitzer selbst, scheint das allerdings nicht zu stören. So spazierst du schnellen Schrittes durch die kleinen, gewundenen Gassen der großen Hauptstadt. Die ersten Fensterläden beginnen sich zu öffnen und auch der Big Ben hatte dich begrüßt, als du ins Freie getreten bist. Du spürst die unregelmäßig gelegten Pflastersteine unter deinen Sohlen, den seichten Wind in deinen Haaren und die ersten warmen Strahlen auf deiner Haut. Du fühlst dich lebendiger und aufmerksamer denn je.

Dein erster Gang führt dich zum Juwelier, es galt eine Perlenkette für das Begräbnis abzuholen. Anschließend stünde der Gang zum Floristen an. Du fragst dich, ob er es gedeichselt bekommen hat innerhalb so kurzer Zeit den Wünschen den jungen Earls gerecht zu werden, denn immerhin handelt es sich hierbei nicht nur um ein bis zwei Steckblumen. Auf halber Strecke halten deine Füße vor einem Buchgeschäft an. Nein, du irrst dich nicht, es ist tatsächlich der Laden, indem dir das kleine, Schwarze Buch in die Hände gefallen ist. Zwar hatte er sich in deiner Zeit in ein Antiquitätengeschäft gewandelt, doch er existierte noch – in der Zukunft. Du musst lächeln, diesem unscheinbaren Printmedienhandel hast du es vermeintlicher Weise zu verdanken, dass du nun hier stehst. Du bist zwar in Eile, doch trotzdem nimmst du dir kurz Zeit einen Blick durchs Schaufenster zu werfen.

In der Ablage leuchtet dir das helle, druckfrische Papier der Tageszeitung entgegen. In großen, geschwungenen Lettern prangt dir die Überschrift entgegen: „Werftbesitzer nimmt Arbeit an Jahrhundertschiff nach Tod seiner Tochter wieder auf". _Madelaine._ Du erinnerst dich an die junge Schönheit, deren Leben auf so unsägliche Weise beendet wendest dich ab, dein Pensum muss bis zum Mittag geschafft sein, und bei dem Haufen an Sisyphusarbeit würdest du sicherlich die volle Zeit benötigen.

Vor dem Blumengeschäft erwartet dich bereits das beschworene Ungetüm- ein gigantischer Haufen roter Rosen, sorgfältig gebündelt und auf dem Karren verstaut. Die sechs großen Vasen weißer Callas scheinen dagegen komplett vernachlässigbar zu wirken. Der Ladenbesitzer erwartet dich bereits mit einer freundlichen Miene. Mit ehrlicher Euphorie erklärt der Pflanzenkundler, dass er, auf dein Geheiß hin, fünfhundert dieser dornigen Gewächse hat anliefern lassen. Mit dieser kolossalen Summe an Blüten würdest du dich nun auf dem Friedhof herumschlagen dürfen, denn die Blätter sollten in einen großen gläsernen Wagen drapiert und später in die Lüfte entlassen werden. Du hast Glück, und der freundliche Herr lässt dich samt dem Karren zum Ruheplatz der Toten bringen.

Im Schatten der großen Kirche wartet versteckt und ungesehen bereits das halbgläserne Gefährt darauf, eifrig von dir gefüllt zu werden.

Es dauert einige Minuten, bis du die idealen Griffe herausgefunden hast und nun im doppelten Tempo die Blätter vom dornigen Stängel befreist. Dabei lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass dich der eine oder andere Stachel unsanft daran erinnert, dass dieses wunderschöne Gewächs nicht nur atemberaubend ansehnlich, sondern auch verletzend zugleich sein kann. So vergehen die Stunden, in denen du einfach nur zupfst, den vollen Korb ausleerst und von neuem beginnst. Es ist nicht anstrengend, aber dafür schrecklich eintönig und zeitweise schmerzhaft, wenn sich wieder ein Dorn in deiner Hand verirrt. Pünktlich zur Mittagsstunde hast du die letzte Ladung zum Wagen gebracht und den Deckel verschlossen, nun ging es an die weißen Totenblumen. An ihrer Bedeutung hatte sich bis in deine Zeit nichts verändert, du wunderst dich, dass so viele Dinge trotz der sich wandelnden Welt Bestand haben. Schnell sind auch diese edel anmutenden Blüten hergerichtet – für den Sarg. Deine Hände schmerzen von den punktuellen Einstichen, doch es ist ertragbar und würde sich bald legen. Du bist fertig, vorerst, denn nun war es am Undertaker die geschmückte Edelfrau herzubringen, um sie im Hoch-Chor angemessen niederzulegen, damit die Trauergemeinschaft Abschied nehmen konnte. Deines Wissens nach, sollte das Gotteshaus den Angehörigen Angelina Durless-Barnetts in weniger als einer Stunde geöffnet sein. Aus diesem Grunde sollte ein gewisser Herr Bestatter bald hier aufschlagen, denn das Grab musste ebenfalls noch hergerichtet werden.

Du beschließt auf einer abgesessenen Holzbank zu warten und dich derweil ein wenig von Helios bescheinen zu lassen. Mit verschlossenen Augen beginnst du vor dich hinzuträumen und zu sinnieren. Du sollst nicht weit kommen, denn nach wenigen Minuten hörst du das Klackern von Hufen und das Rollen von Rädern über die befestigte Straße. Du öffnest die Lider und erblickst den Undertaker – auf einer lackfarbigen, schwarzen Totenkutsche. Gezogen wird das schaurige Holzkonstrukt von zwei nicht minder furchteinflößenden Rössern. Die beiden Zugtiere schnauben und scharren mit den Hufen über den lockeren Friedhofboden, als ihr Herr sie anhalten lässt. Du erhebst dich und gehst im entgegen, in der Hoffnung, dass du behilflich sein könntest.

Während der Zylinderträger sich den Huftieren zuwendet, nimmst du den prämodernen Leichenwagen genauer in Augenschein. Dieses Modell ist sicherlich nicht dazu ausgelegt Lebende zu transportieren, denn im Bauch dieses Sargverschlingers befinden sich weder Sitzbänke noch irgendeine Möglichkeit sich niederzulassen. Die metallenen Halterungen weisen darauf hin, dass man dieses Gefährt nur in einem hölzernen Leichenfresser besetzen kann. Du lugst in den Innenraum, er ist mit schwarzem Samt ausgekleidet, während schwere nachtfarbige Vorhänge die Sicht hinein verhindern. Wahrscheinlich ist es gänzlich dunkel, wenn man sich im Magen der Kutsche befindet. Vor dir liegt die hölzerne Ruhestätte der Aristokratin, daneben liegt ein einfacher Totenkoffer aus Buche. In deinen Augenwinkeln siehst du, wie der sich dem Undertaker eine kleine Gruppe dunkelgekleideter Herren anschließt. Es müssen die Priester der Kirche sein, die Madame Red ins Innere ihres Heiligtums bringen wollen.

Deine anfängliche Frage nach der zweiten Kiste sollte sich kurz nachdem ihr das kühle Bauwerk betreten habt von selbst erledigen. Der Sarg, indem du fälschlicherweise die Aristokratin vermutet hast ist noch leer. Bevor die Herren die Tote mit sachten Handgriffen hineinlegen, gießt du das Meer aus schneeweißen Blüten auf die seidene Auspolsterung der edlen Sonderanfertigung und verteilst sie gleichmäßig. Angelina trägt kaum Farbe auf ihrer Haut, der Undertaker hat ihr lediglich mit dezentem Pudereinsatz ihren ursprünglichen Teint wiedergegeben. Nur ihre Lippen ziert das infernale Rot, das auch einst ihre gesamte Kleidung charakterisierte. Du hast Recht, in diesem Kleid sah sie unschuldig aus. Unschuldig und bei Weitem zu jung um dahinzuscheiden…

Nachdem der Silberhaarige die rabenschwarze Totenkutsche mit samt Getier wieder hat verschwinden lassen, macht ihr euch daran die tote Hure zu beerdigen. Während der feuchte, kalte Boden ihren letzten Rastplatz mehr und mehr determiniert, erklärt dein freundlicher Beschützer dir, dass der junge Earl Phantomhive so gnädig war und sich ihrer Exequien angenommen hat. Nicht nur ,dass er die anfallenden Kosten trägt, nein, er hat der namenlosen Toten auch eine Identität verpasst. So zieren in grob gehauener Schrift die Worte „Mary Jane Kelly" den simpel polierten Naturstein an ihrem Grab. Nachdem du einen kleine Strauß Blumen auf der frisch geharkten Erde drapiert hast, macht ihr euch daran an einer anderen Stelle das tiefe, vertilgende Loch für Angelina Durless-Barnett auszuheben. Es befindest sich im jenem Bereich, der nur für die Distinguierten reserviert ist. Allein die sorgfältig gehegten Pflanzen und die penibel gefegten Wege weisen darauf hin, dass hier ausschließlich die oberste Klasse Londons für alle Ewigkeit ruht.

„Nicht einmal im Tod legt der Mensch die Ketten seiner Gesellschaft ab.", murmelt der Undertaker belustigt, nachdem ihr endlich die schweißtreibende Arbeit hinter euch gebracht habt. Du blickst du ihm hinüber und wischt dir die salzigen Tropfen aus deinem Gesicht. Trotz der schweren körperlichen Arbeit scheint es ihm nichts ausgemacht zu haben, im Gegenteil, in unveränderter Vitalität stützt er sich gedankenversonnen auf seiner schweren Schaufel ab und beobachtet die eintrudelnde, schwarze Gemeinschaft.. Dein Blick fällt auf die Kette an seiner Hüfte. Seit dem du ihn kennst fragst du dich, was es mit diesem Schmuck auf sich hat. Es wundert dich, dass ein Mann, der wenig Wert auf materielle Güter legt, ein solch filigranes Geschmeide immer bei sich trägt. Aber auch der Ring an seinem Finger und jene in seinen Ohren lassen vermuten, dass sich mehr als nur ein einfacher Bestatter unter seiner verhüllenden Kleidung verbarg. Vielleicht waren es letztendlich auch nur rudimentäre Relikte aus seinem „früheren Leben" als … du kannst den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn du weißt nicht viel über seine damalige Tätigkeit, außer dass sie ebenfalls den Tod im Fokus hatte.

Langsam lässt die dich umgebende Hitze nach - dein Körper beginnt sich zu akklimatisieren. Nun verbleibt euch nichts anderes, als abzuwarten. Angesetzt ist die Zeremonie auf Punkt 2 Uhr, anschließend würde man sie hinaustragen, es würde Abschied genommen und dann wart ihr an der Reihe sie zu verscharren. Bis dahin galt es allerdings noch einige Zeit an diesem tristen Locus der Bedrücktheit zu verbringen. Also tust du es deinem Nachbarn gleich und beginnst die blaublütige Meute zu beobachten. Letztendlich sehen sie allesamt gleich aus mit ihren teuren Anzügen und Roben, verhüllt in seidene Schleier und mit aufgemalter Trauer in ihren herausgeputzten Gesichtern. Du siehst einer jungen Dame mit großen Korkenzieher Locken dabei zu, wie sie mit ehrlich niedergeschlagener Expression auf den großen Steinbau zuschreitet. Es wundert sich, dass der Earl selbst noch nicht angereist ist, aber vielleicht würde der Junge mit der Augenklappe erst kurz vor der Messe erscheinen. Übelnehmen kannst du es ihm nicht, er hat einen großen Verlust erlitten.

„Du musst nicht hier verweilen, _." Deine Gedanken kehren zu dir zurück. Du wirst bereits intensiv vom scheinbar Alleswissenden gemustert. Du nickst, beschließt allerdings vor Ort zu bleiben, um bei gegebenenfalls anfallender Arbeit deine helfende Hand einzusetzen. So führt dich dein Weg um die Kirche herum, somit brauchst du nicht den Zug der einkehrenden Scheinheiligen zu durchkreuzen. Du entscheidest die Zeit im Schatten eines Baumes zu verweilen. Rau fühlen sich deine Hände an, kleine rote Flecken zieren die infinitesimal kleinen Stellen, an denen das widerspenstige Gewächs dich verletzten wollte. Es tut nicht sonderlich weh, nur wenn beim Graben hast du einige Schmerzen verspürt. Du lässt seine Arme sinken, lehnst dich an den starken Stamm, lässt den Wind durch deine Haare wirbeln und beginnst abzuwarten. Es konnte sich nur um Stunden handeln, aber du hast alle Zeit der Welt, denn die Konventionen die dein altes Leben mit sich getragen hat, sind gänzlich verschwunden.

Dein Blick schweift von den Aristokraten hinüber zum verstecken Blumenwagen. Ein wenig stolz bist du ja auf dich – zu Recht. Du hast ihm geholfen, du fühlst dich gut, wenn auch ein wenig erschöpft in diesem Moment. Aber wo treibt sich eigentlich dein schauriger Gefährte gerade herum? Es dauert nicht lange, bis du ihn gefunden hast. Du legst den Kopf schief und blinzelst zunächst, denn die sich dir bietende Szene wirkt bei einer Person gleich dem Undertaker recht bizarr: Der Totenbetter selbst stützt sich in lockerer Haltung auf dem alten Friedhofszaun ab, während seine treue Schaufel neben ihm still auf ihren nächsten Einsatz wartet. Nebst des schwarzen Herren stehen drei Kinder, zwei davon recht jung, der Größte nicht älter als dreizehn Sommer, so schätzt du. Sie wirken sichtlich verängstigt in der Nähe dieses Mannes, hören ihm allerdings aufmerksam zu. Du wunderst dich, was er ihnen wohl zu erzählen vermag…

Kurz vor dem Glockenschlag erkennst du, wie eine große, braune Kutsche sich dem gusseisernen Tor nähert. Unverkennbar funkeln bereits die rubinroten Iriden Sebastian Michaelis höllenfeuerartig aus der Ferne. Der Butler trägt denselben maßgeschneiderten Anzug, wie er ihn auch auf der letzten Beisetzung getragen hatte. Gleich einer zweiten Haut schmiegt sich der teure Stoff an ihn. Mit einem eleganten Satz steht er auch schon an der Kutschentür, öffnet sie und verbeugt sich demütigst, während er seinem jungen Herren hinaus hilft.

Ciel Phanomhives Fassade ist makellos. Trotz des schweren Verlustes bewahrt er seine Contenance – die Würde des britischen Hochadels. Er ist so jung und trotzdem so stark, so gefasst und so ernst. Seine Kluft spiegelt seine Miene in perfekter Symbiose zu ihr wieder: akkurat, fehlerfrei und ohne den Hauch einer Unebenheit. Die schnallenversehenden Schuhe an den kindlichen Füßen, die kurze, schwarze Hose kaum sichtbar unter dem langen Frack. Da ist es ebenfalls wieder, dieses reinweiße Hemd, umschlossen mit einer mattierten Anzugschlinge. Einzig die Rose, leuchtend in der Farbe _ihrer _Haare, spendet seiner Erscheinung einen Hauch von Lebendigkeit. Sein Konterfei liegt halb verborgen unter dem Pony seiner marineblauen Haare. An einen trauererfüllten Tag gleich dem heutigen schienen sie ebenfalls um einige Nuancen verdunkelt zu sein, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur das Gesamtbild, das diesen Eindruck erweckt. Der Seitenscheitel ist streng gekämmt und erlaubt keiner einzigen Strähne einen Ausreißer. Ja, sein Auftreten ist fehlerfrei – perfekt.

Mit graziler Anmut zieht sein oberster Diener ein flammenfarbiges Kleid aus dem Magen der Kutsche. Wem diese wunderschöne Robe einst gehörte, brauchst du dich nicht zu fragen. Allerdings verwundert es dich, dass der junge Ciel sie bei sich trägt. Hatte er nicht selbst eine weiße Tracht beordert? _Vielleicht waren es nicht seine Eingaben, oder er es sich anders überlegt._ Versteckt unter deinem Baum beobachtest du den kleinen Herren dabei wie mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen, deren enthaltener Stolz seinesgleichen sucht, sich auf das Haus des Schöpfers zubewegt. Er blinzelt nicht einmal. Es wirkt, als könnte diese allein auf Reflexen beruhende Zuckung ein verräterisches Zeichen seines Körpers sein, ein Signal der Schwäche und der Aufgabe. Nein, Earl Phantomhive unterdrückt bewusst alle Gefühlsregungen – die Kälte, die ihn umgibt, liegt noch weit unter dem absoluten Nullpunkt. „Und dabei….", flüsterst du leise, „… ist er doch noch ein Kind." Ein junger Mensch, gezeichnet durch Verluste, belagert durch Bürden und ertrunken im Meer der inneren Einsamkeit. Du schüttelst mechanisch den Kopf. Ciel Phantomhive ist kein Kind mehr, das Schicksal hat seine Seele um so viele Jahre altern lassen.

So zieht er an dir vorüber. Du würdest ihm gerne deine Trauer mitteilen, doch du weißt ganz genau, dass er weder Mitleid von dir noch von den anderen Umgebenden erwartet – er ist wahrhaftig stark. Du siehst ihm zu, und auch wenn du ihn nicht kennst, kannst du mehr aus seinen Taten lesen, als hunderte gefüllte Bibliotheken dir jemals an Auskunft geben könnten. Deine Wahrnehmun hat sich verändert.

Sebastian Michaelis scheint keine Intentionen zu hegen, den in Stein gefangenen Ort der Ruhe und Einkehr zu betreten, ferner tut es der Undertaker. Du erkennst die Absichten der beiden Männer, sie wollen sich des Blumenwagens annehmen. Sofort erhebst du dich, gehst schnellen Schrittes auf das Holzkonstrukt zu und beginnst an den Bremsen zu hantieren, damit die ankommenden Herren ihn sofort in Bewegung setzen können. Unglücklicherweise ist der Klotz, der das Mobil zum Verharren zwingt, an irgendeiner dir unbekannten Stelle verhakt und lässt sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Du zerrst mit aller Kraft, doch es will dir nicht nachgeben. Erst als ein amüsiertes, leises Lachen deine Ohren erreicht, lässt du von deinem Vorhaben ab. Hinter dir steht er, der Mann mit den katzengleichen Bewegungen . „Eine Dame sollte sich nicht die Finger an Technik schmutzig machen müssen." Er verbeugt sich höflich, noch immer umspielt ein malerisches Lächeln seine Züge.

Mit einem einfachen Handgriff löst er die Wegfahrsperre. Analog dazu befreit der Undertaker auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite den Rosenkasten . Als würden sie lediglich einen Bollerwagen ziehen, führen die Herren in schwarz das vollends gefüllte Blütenmeer fort von dir. Du kannst nur staunend dabei zusehen. Inzwischen ist auch das mehrminütige Glockenspiel in des Windes Atem verhallt. Stille legt sich wieder um euch. Langsam folgst du dem Wagen, bevor er geräuschlos vor den einladenden Kirchpforte zu stehen kommt. Nur die rauschenden Blätter säuseln leis Gesänge in deine Ohren. Du lehnst dich unauffällig an die Kalte Steinmauer und beobachtest den Undertaker und Sebastian bei ihrem Werk. Vorsichtig öffnen sie das gläserne Blütengefängnis um die hauchzarten Insassen in die Freiheit zu entlassen.

Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, bläst der angenehme, sanfte Wind die ersten Blätter durch die Lüfte und schickt sie mit befreienden Grüßen zu den trauernden Herzen in der großen Kirche. Dein Atem setzt aus. Gleich einem Regen tausender tänzelnder Tränen gleiten die scharlachfarbigen Rosenblüten durch das Hauptschiff und bedecken in unendlicher Anmut den Grund unter ihnen. _Er _hat sie zurückgebracht, die Nuance der Leidenschaft, die Flamme ihres Herzens – gemeinsam mit der Liebe eines Neffen. Es sind seine Blicke, die Bände sprechen. Er verzeiht ihr, er vergisst ihre Fehler und er würde ihr den Schmerz nähmen, läge es in seiner Macht – doch er kann es nicht, denn es ist zu spät. Es scheint, als lebe er für diesen Moment, für diesen Augenblick, an dem die Welt um ihn herum sich aufhört zu drehen, für diesen Herzschlag, der sie wieder eins werden lässt, für dieses eine kurze Momentum der schieren Unendlichkeit, das die grausame Wahrheit zu einer Lüge werden lässt. Obgleich seine Miene unverändert ist, sind es die Expressionen seiner Blicke, die die Verstorbene mit Güte bedenken. Sie war seine Familie, er hat sie geliebt – ein Teil der für immer verloren ist und nie wieder zurückkehren wird.

Du wendest dich ab, sonst würde es zu viel der Sinnesdrücke werden. Wenn du beginnst die Probleme anderer zu deinen eigenen zu machen, dann würde dich die Last ihrer letztendlich zu Boden drücken. So stehst du noch eine Weile und beobachtest die fliegenden Rosenblüten, wie sie durch die Luft balancieren wie blutige Federn. Einige von ihnen landen vor deinen Füßen oder auf deinen Haaren. Die beiden Herren schienen sie allerdings gänzlich meiden zu wollen.

Es vergehen noch einige Minuten, bis der friedvolle Blättersturm abgeebbt ist und der Karren zur Seite geschoben wird. Nach unzähligen Herzschlägen tragen auch die stillen Diener des Gotteshauses den nun verschlossenen Sarg zu Grabe. Dicht hinter ihnen der Earl gefolgt von der Trauernden Gemeinde. Du beobachtest den schwarzen Menschenzug. Plötzlich spürst du eine kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegung auf deinem Haupt. Es ist der Undertaker, der ein verirrtes Rosenblatt aus deinen Haaren bereit hat und es nun in den Winden davonsegeln lässt. Schweigend folgst du ihm - Worte sind nicht von Nöten.

Still verharrt ihr Abseits der Menge und beobachtet das Abschiedsritual. Die Versammlung beginnt in alle Windrichtungen auseinander zu stoben, während die ersten Kutschen hinter den Eisenzaun warten. Nur der Earl und sein Butler entfernen sich in eine andere Direktion. Nachdem aus die letzte Blume mit der letzten Hand voll Erde auf das ewige Ruhebett gesandt wurde, beobachtest du den Undertaker dabei, wie er in seinen Mantel greift. Zu deiner Überraschung holt er eine langstielige, rote Rose hervor und händigt sie dir aus. Scheinbar will er, dass du ihr auch die Ehre erweist. Vorsichtig nimmst du das makellose Objekt in die Hand. Anschließend spürst du seine Hände auf deinen Schultern liegen. Da der Schwarzgekleidete ein ganzes Stück größer ist als du, muss er sich vorbeugen, um auf einer Augenhöhe mit dir sprechen zu können – ein Akt des Respekts. Deine Blicke huschen über sein Gesicht, entlang der Narbe, zu seinem silber-grauen Pony, der seine Iriden so gänzlich verbirgt. Des Undertakers schmale Lippen formen ein warmes Lächeln und sprechen sogleich jene Worte aus, die du in letzter Zeit so oft gedacht und gesagt hast. „Vielen Dank, _." Es klingt ehrlich, es klingt gut, es klingt erlösend. Ein wenig rot wirst du, du kannst es nicht verbergen. Dein Gegenüber legt seinen Kopf schief, tippt dir auf die Nase und richtet sich auf. Anschließend entfernt sich der Leichengräber und steuert die Richtung Ciels an.

So stehst du nun vor ihr, der Frau die du nie kanntest und auch niemals kennen wirst. In Gedankenversunken rollst du den Stiel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger umher, als dir auffällt, dass der Undertaker sie ihrer Dornen beraubt hat. Ob er es getan hat, weil er weiß, dass deine Hände geschunden sind von der Arbeit, oder verfolgt er eine viel tieferreichende Absicht. Du betrachtest das filigrane Gewächs eingehend wendest dann aber deine Blicke in Richtung des Silberhaarigen. Zu dritt stehen sie vor dem Grab der toten Hetäre. Deine Aufmerksamkeit schwenkt zurück .

Du verbeugst dich ehrfürchtig vor dem offenen Grab und wirfst die letzte Blume hinunter zur roten Dame.

Der Kreis des Lebens hatte sich geschlossen, was bleibt sind Erinnerungen, was bleibt sind verblassende Farben.

„Eine Rose, die nicht mehr sticht, hat ihren Reiz verloren.

Ruhe in Frieden, Madame Red."


	19. A twist of fate

„Hast du Abschied genommen?" Die vertraute Stimme beendet deinen letzten Gedankengang abrupt. Du blinzelst und findest dich neben dem Undertaker – wie auch immer er sich schon wieder unbemerkt angeschlichen haben konnte- wieder. Du nickst leicht, drehst dich um erwartest den Leichenverscharrer mit zwei Schaufeln in der Hand. Dein Gegenüber scheint jedoch fernab von dem Gedanken, die Grube mit Erde zu füllen, zu sein. „Es wird spät, wir sollten gehen.", stellt er leise fest, jedoch mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dir. Deine Blicke werden ungewollt fragend. „Müssen wir das Grab denn nicht herrichten?" Statt einer Antwort weist der nachdenklich wirkende Mann dich lediglich an, ihm zu folgen. Offensichtlich verlasst ihr den Friedhof, ganz zu deiner Verwunderung. Nun beginnst du zu grübeln, denn eine Antwort hast du vom Bestatter noch immer nicht bekommen. Entweder lag es wieder an dir den Pfad der Erkenntnis selbst zu beschreiten, oder der Silberhaarige würde es dir früher, später oder vielleicht auch gar nicht verraten.

So spaziert ihr entspannten Schrittes durch die Straßen. Mit jedem Schritt – der Weg scheint sich ins unendliche zu dehnen- spürst du deine Erschöpfung immer mehr. Deine Hände schmerzen leicht unter den unzähligen Stichen der Dornen, deine Füße lassen dich wissen, dass du für heute genug auf ihnen gestanden hast und die Müdigkeit wartet nur darauf Besitz von dir zu ergreifen. Ja, der lange Tag ist endlich überstanden. Dass dieses Handwerk derartig anstrengend sein könnte, das hättest du vor einigen Tagen niemals für möglich gehalten. Du wunderst dich, wie dieser Mann die ganze Arbeit im Alleingang vollziehen konnte._ Vielleicht kann er sich vierteilen, oder er hat einen Zwilling. Das würde zumindest seine dauerhafte Präsenz erklären. _ Du verbietest dir ein Kichern, obwohl du davon ausgehst, dass deinem freundlichen Retter deine Mimik bereits voll und ganz Auskunft über deine Gedanken gegeben hat. Du könntest auch nackt vor ihm stehen- würde es einen Unterschied machen?

Du hebst die Blicke und musterst die stillliegende Szenerie vor deinen Augen. Dieser Stadtteil Londons wirkte abends wie leergefegt. Dass es hier durchaus gefährlich ist, das hast du bereits am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Wenn dein Begleiter auch keinen sonderlich gesellschaftsfähigen Eindruck macht, in seiner Nähe fühlst du dich, wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, doch ein ganzes Stückchen behüteter.

Ein älterer Herr im grauen Mantel fällt dir ins Auge. Er wirkt ein wenig verunsichert, als wollte er den Weg, den er mit so steifen Bewegungen abschreitet, gar nicht gehen. In seinen Händen fällt dir ein Bouquet roter Rosen auf. Als der Edelmann an euch vorbeizieht, drehst du dich unauffällig um- seine Destination scheint jener Ort, den ihr vor wenigen Minuten verlassen habt. Wenn er unpässlich war und der Trauerfeier nicht beiwohnen konnte, dann kann er nun von Glück reden, dass ihr das Grab noch nicht…

Du erkennst des Undertakers Absichten nun, oder bildest dir zumindest ein, aus welchem Grund ihr eure Arbeit vertagt habt. Gleich dem Ruheplatz der toten Hetäre sollte auch Madame Reds Hafen des ewigen Schlafes Nachzüglern zur Verfügung stehen. Möglicherweise trauten sich nun auch Gestalten zu ihr, die sich nie öffentlich als trauernd titulieren würden -alte Feinde, die ihr respektvoll, aber einsam die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich einen derartig stillen Moment für sich beanspruchen zu wollen, um ein letztes, Zwiegespräch mit den Toten zu führen, das finale Lebwohl in vertrauter Einsamkeit. Das macht Sinn, zumindest in deinen Augen.

„Nicht einschlafen.", tönt es latent belustigt hinter dir. Vor lauter Müdigkeit bist du einfach am Geschäft vorbei gelaufen. Mit dir ist nicht mehr viel anzufangen, wahrscheinlich wäre es besser sich sofort ins Bett zu begeben, wenn nötig auch mit Kleidung. Das leise Kichern hinter die ignorierst du geflissentlich, schlurfst halb schlummernd durch den Laden in Richtung Pathologie und willst eigentlich nur noch deine Augenlider von unten betrachten. Nach der ganzen Arbeit solltest du vielleicht baden, doch dir ist bewusst, dass du im warmen, einlullenden Wasser sofort ins leere Land der Träume gleiten würdest.

Im Türrahmen machst du halt, um dem Undertaker eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, wenn er denn überhaupt schlief. Vielleicht geistert er auch durch die Gegend und erschreckt ziellos Menschen, wenn ihm die Toten auszugehen drohen. Dann und wann war dem Undurchschaubaren so ziemlich alles zuzutrauen. Du drehst dich um und mustert den werten Herren knapp. Die Hände in den Ärmeln versteckt, hält er sein schwarzglänzendes Büchsen der Pandora gleich dem kostbarsten Schatz der Welt in den Armen. Er hat seine heißgeliebten Kekse, die Welt ist also in Ordnung und du kannst dir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Gute Nacht.", hörst du dich leise sagen, doch eine Erwiderung bleibt er dir schuldig. Vielleicht ist ihm einfach nicht nach Reden zumute. Du quittierst es mit einem freundlichen Nicken, wendest dich um und liegst mental bereits in der Waagerechten. Zu deiner Verwunderung folgt er dir jedoch in die Pathologie. Was du zunächst als Nach- oder Vorbereitung seiner Arbeit vermutest, endet damit, dass er dir ein kleines Döschen hinhält. Offensichtlich verwundert nimmst du es entgegen.

Ringelblumensalbe, du erkennst den Geruch, der sich dir beim Öffnen entgegenwindet sofort. Kurz darauf erblickst du auch die sonnengelbe Krem. Nun ist es der Undertaker, der lächelt, wenn auch so subtil, dass du meinst, es dir tatsächlich nur einzubilden. Ein wenig rot um die Nase bedankst du dich freundlichst bei ihm. Morgen würden deine Hände gewiss nicht mehr wehtuen, dafür würde das wunderwirkende Balsam sorgen. „Gute Nacht, _." Er hat bereits den Raum verlassen, während du dem Gefäß in deinen Händen wieder Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hattest. Wieder ist es dieser Unterton in seiner Stimme, den du nicht zuordnen kannst, der Klang deines Namens, die Worte aus seinem Mund. Kopfschüttelnd steigst du die schier nie enden wollenden Stufen hinauf und schleppst dich durch die dunkle Küche, um kraftlos auf deinem Bett zu landen. Vielleicht solltest du … bevor der Schlaf seine Sinne umnebelt… dein Kleid…wo ist eigentlich die Deck- …

Du würdest dich nicht wundern, wenn du dich augenblicklich wieder in deiner Zeit befinden würdest- zumindest nicht nach einem derartig langen Schlaf. Dein Körper hat dich überrumpelt, und sich genommen, was ihm fehlt. Du schlägst das raue Bettzeug -wo es auch immer herkommen mag- zur Seite, lässt deine Hände über deinem Körper gleiten und stellst fest, dass du tatsächlich in diesem Kleid genächtigt hast.

Nach einigen Minuten findest du dich vor der alten Pendeluhr im Flur wieder. Das Uhrwerk steht, sie wurde nicht neu aufgezogen. Du bezweifelst stark, dass es kurz nach vier Uhr sein kann und marschierst dementsprechend weiter in die Pathologie. Die Tür lässt sich kaum aufschieben, irgendetwas muss sich blockierend hinter ihr befinden. Du lugst durch den kleinen Spalt und erkennst diverse gestapelte Holzkisten. Scheinbar hat der Undertaker volles Haus heute. Im gleichen Moment gibt die Holzpforte, an die du dich gedrückt hast, um dir Platz zu machen, nach und du stolperst in den Obduktionsraum. „Nicht so eilig, junge Dame.", kichert der Schwarzgekleidete, vor dessen Füßen du beinahe den Boden geküsst hättest. Warum musste er immer zugegen sein? Und Warum gerade immer dann, wenn du dich selbst in eine peinliche Situation buchsierst? Wahrscheinlich induzierte er diese Momente noch mutwillig, damit er sich an deiner scheinbaren Tollpatschigkeit erfreuen konnte. So musste es sein. Dieser Mann ist ein Sadist!

Mit dem Fuß schiebt er, als würden sie nur mit Federn gefüllt sein, die fünf schweren Leichenkoffer zur Seite, damit der Durchgang zum Flur vollends begehbar ist. Deine Blicke wandern automatisch zu den Liegen. Eigentlich willst du all diese Leichen noch immer nicht sehen, doch deine Neugier ergreift ab und zu die Kontrolle über deine Sinne. Die beiden leblosen Herren sind mittleren Alters, ungepflegt und gebadet in ihrem eigenen, getrockneten Blut. Den Gestank hast du bereits im Flur wahrgenommen, er war allerdings um Welten erträglicher als der einer Wasserleiche. Anbei mischt sich der beißende Beigeschmack von Alkohol und Fäkalien. Du rümpfst die Nase unbewusst, während du die Wunden betrachtest. Die unzähligen Einstichlöcher im Bauch- und Brustbereich lassen auf ein eskaliertes Saufgelage deuten. „Eine Kneipenschlägerei?", fragst du, bevor du den Gedanken beendet hast. „Hehe, du lernst sehr schnell." Der Undertaker hat seinen schlabberigen Ärmel vor den Mund gehalten und gluckst leise in den schwarzen Stoff hinein. Einen Herzschlag später legt er seinen Kopf schief und erkundigt sich nach deinen Händen. Du selbst hast schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, da nach sie nach deinem Heilschlaf scheinbar gänzlich gesundet sind. Du blickst auf deine Handflächen. Verschwindend kleine Punkte verbleiben als Rudimente, werden jedoch im Laufe der Zeit gänzlich verblassen.

Der Mann mit den langen Fingernägeln nickt stumm, erklärt dir dann jedoch, dass in seinem Metier funktionstüchtige Gliedmaßen die Basis aller Arbeiten sind. „Außerdem ziert es sich nicht für eine junge Dame derartig geschundene Hände zu haben." Er tritt wieder zum Metalltisch, greift nach der Nadel und setzt sein Handwerk fort. Inzwischen kannst du von dir behaupten einen Teil seiner kryptischen Ausdrucksweise für dich zu deuten. Wenn er es auch nicht direkt sagt, weißt du, dass er um dein Wohlergehen bemüht ist.

Dein Weg führt dich durch den Laden an die frische Luft, ferner soll Big Ben dir Auskunft über die tatsächliche Urzeit geben. Halb zwölf, die Welt ist seit geraumer Zeit auf den Füßen und auch du wandelst wieder unter den Lebenden- im übertragenden Sinne natürlich. Zu tun gab es drinnen offensichtlich genug, vielleicht hat der Keksliebhaber ja aber auch andere Pläne mit dir, oder zumindest wieder eines seiner Asse im Ärmel, damit du dich nicht mit diesen penetrant stinkenden Kadavern konfrontiert sehen musst. So zieht es dich unfreiwillig zurück zu den Alkoholleichen. Bevor du allerdings fragen kannst lässt der fingerfertige Totenexperte von einem besonders zerstochenen Exemplar ab und wendet sich dir zu. „Diese Körper werden noch einige Stunden der Arbeit in Anspruch nehmen, doch die Kirche muss zur Abendmesse gereinigt sein."

Mit der Frage, wer die Armada der gefallenden Blätterscharen wieder wegkehren soll, hast du dich noch nicht sonderlich intensiv beschäftigt. Vielleicht wolltest du auch nur nicht, dass sich der Gedanke, du würdest es machen müssen, in deinem Kopf manifestiert. Also heißt es nun fegen, zusammenkehren und aufsammeln. Das ganze Innenleben der Kirche war praktisch bedeckt mit dem blutroten Rosenregen-Spaß ohne Ende.

Mit dem Schlüssel in der Tasche und einer Motivation, die gen Null strebt, machst du dich also auf zum Friedhof, um dich mit der Sisyphusarbeit abzuplagen. Der absurde Gedanke dem Undertaker beim Leichenflicken zuzugucken wird auf einmal zu einer tatsächlich realistischen Option für dich. Rumstehen kostet keine Kraft, sich gefühlte hundert Male zu bücken um Pflanzenreste einzusacken allerdings schon. Trotzdem würdest du niemals nein sagen, wenn der besonnene Nachwandler dich um etwas bitten würde- dein Gewissen verbietet es dir. Wahrscheinlich kann er dich nach getaner Arbeit gleich neben den miefenden Prügelknaben versenken.

Deine Träumerei endet am Friedhofszaun. Zielstrebig steuerst du auf den morschen Geräteschuppen zu, um dich mit Besen und Kehrblech zu bewaffnen. Der Rosenkrieg konnte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes beginnen, würdest du nicht an der alten Kirchpforte bereits scheitern. Der alte Schlüssel bewegt sich keinen Millimeter im Schloss, es ist zum Verrücktwerden. Du erkennst den Fehler nach einigen Momenten des Rütteln: die Türe war gar nicht erst abgeschlossen worden. Schulterzuckend trittst du ein und hoffst, dass dich niemand bei diesem Fehltritt beobachtet hat. Vor dir eröffnet sich in seiner ganzen Herrlichkeit das infernal bestäubte Kirchenschiff. Die dunklen Holzbänke wirken, als hätte man mit vollster Absicht roten Wachs über sie geträufelt. Der Hoch-Chor besitzt an Stellen, die du nicht einmal mit der Leiter erreichen würdest rote Blütenflecke und der gesamte Boden gleicht einem zertretenen Meer aus Blut. Normalerweise würdest du dir nun einen gigantischen Staubsauger schnappen und das Problem innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten lösen…

Entkräftet atmest du aus, denn noch bevor du überhaupt angefangen hast etwas zu tun, hast du das Gefühl, dass du schon seit Stunden am Ackern bist. Es hilft nichts, die Zeit rennt dir davon, denn der nächste Gottesdienst wäre bereits in einigen Stunden. So beschließt du dich vom Altar aus zum Kirchentor zu arbeiten, damit du am Ende alle Blätter in Eimer schaufeln und wegbringen kannst. Hoffentlich macht dir der Wind keinen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten rinnt dir der Schweiß von der Stirn, denn du musst dich strecken um die vermaledeiten Rosenreste aus den so ziemlich letzten Ecken und Anhöhen zu befreien. Als der Gesang des Big Ben dich darauf hinweist, dass bereits eine volle Stunde vergangen ist, du allerdings erst einen verschwindend kleinen Bruchteil geschafft hast, fragst du dich, wie der Undertaker es wohl gehandhabt hätte, wenn du ihm nicht unter die Arme greifen würdest. _Er hätte seinen geheimen Zwilling mit Knuspergebäck bestochen._ Du lächelst, obwohl dir eher zum Verzweifeln zumute ist. Schwindel erfasst dich nach dem ganzen Bücken und Heben, woraufhin du dich auf der vordersten Bank des Kirchenschiffes niederlässt. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartest du darauf, dass dein Körper sich wieder beruhigt. Du hättest gegebenenfalls mehr essen und trinken sollen nach dem Aufstehen.

Anschwellende Stimmen dringen in dein Ohr. Du drehst dich zur Quelle des Lärmes um, wirst jedoch vom einfallenden Sonnenlicht so geblendet, dass du nur Umrisse der drei Gestalten im Eingang erkennen kannst. Sie kommen dir entgegen, scheinen dich bis jetzt noch nicht erfasst zu haben, denn ihre Tonlagen lassen auf ein hitziges Streitgespräch schließen. Du musterst das Dreiergespann. „Baldroy, hättest du die Speisekammer nicht in Schutt und Asche gelegt, dann hätte Sebastian uns nicht aus der Villa geschickt." „Wer hat denn das Porzellan samt Tisch und Scheibe auf den Innenhof katapultiert, Mey-Rin?" „Ich wollte Sebastian doch nur zeigen, dass…." Sie bleiben abrupt stehen, als sie deine Gestalt auf der Kirchbank wahrnehmen. Sofort springst du auf und verbeugst dich vor den zwei Männern und der Frau mit der Milchglasbrille.

Ihrer Kleidung lässt sich entnehmen, dass sie zur Dienerschaft eines Adelshaushaltes gehören. Der größere von ihren hat strubbeliges, Aschblondes Haar, einen Dreitagebart und eine erloschene Fluppe zwischen den Lippen. Seine Kleidung weist ihn als Koch aus, auch wenn du seine dicken Gummistiefel eher einem Soldaten zuordnen würdest. Eine Fliegerbrille und die lockere Haltung lassen darauf schließen, dass er sich selbst für einen ziemlichen Helden hält. Ganz anders wirkt die unsichere junge Frau neben ihm. Hinter den großen Runden Gläsern ihres Nasenfahrrads lässt sich nicht sonderlich viel von ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Markant sind lediglich ihre Purpur-bordeau-roten Haare, die sie hinter einer Kopfbedeckung zurückhält. Ansonsten ist ihre Tracht züchtig und verdeckend- die typische Arbeitskleidung einer Magd. Der Letzte im Triumvirat ist ein kleinerer, sonnenblonder Junge mit auffällig türkisen Augen. Seine wilde Mähne wird nur partiell durch Klammern daran gehindert ihm ins Gesicht zu fallen. Mit dem Strohhut auf dem Rücken, dem weißen Oberteil und der orange-karierten Hose wirkt er gleich einem Strandurlauber, wäre da nicht der kleine Werkzeugbeutel an seinem Gürtel. Egal wie man es dreht und wendet, rein äußerlich könnten sie gar nicht verschiedener sein.

„Finnian, kennst du sie?", richtet sich der Mann, der allen Anscheins nach Baldroy heißt, an den Kleineren. „Nein, Sebastian sagte nur, dass wir die Kirche fegen, aber danach nicht wieder in die Villa kommen sollen." „Wir werden niemals so gute Diener sein, wie er.", beginnt die junge Dame unvermittelt und mit hochroten Kopf zu schreien. Du weißt nicht, wie du mit der Situation umgehen sollst und hebst zunächst beschwichtigend die Hände. Sofort hast du die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Dienerschaft. „Wer bist du?", tönt es vom jungen mit den packend schönen Augen. Ein wenig unsicher beginnst du zu lächeln und deine Situation zu erklären. Anschließend stellt sich dir das Dreiergespann als Mey-Rin, Finnian und Baldroy, Dienerschaft des Phantomhive Haushaltes, vor. Es wundert dich, dass ein derartig in sich gekehrter Junge gleich dem Earl Ciel eine solch verrückte Truppe beschäftigt. Ferner fragst du dich, wie ihr oberster Butler mit dieser Meute fertig wird, denn sofort beginnen die Drei auch die Kirche auseinander zunehmen, damit sie die Blätter zusammengekehrt bekommen.

„Aus welchem Grund genau seid ihr hier?", erkundigst du dich bei Mey-Rin. Diese schützt jedoch augenblicklich die Lippen und macht den Eindruck, als würde sie sofort losweinen. „Sebastian will uns nicht in der Villa haben. Er hat gesagt, dass wir Arbeiten erledigen sollen, bei denen wir ein geringeres Risiko für die Allgemeinheit darstellen." Sie scheint den Tränen nahe. „Jep, heute ist mächtig hoher Besuch zu Gast beim Earl. Wir haben versucht zu helfen, doch Sebastian hat uns fort geschickt, damit wir nicht noch mehr Unruhe in seine Planung bringen.", ergänzt Baldroy, der sich mit verschränkten Armen an einer Säule anlehnt und Finnian dabei beobachtet, wie er den Inhalt des mühevoll gefüllten Blecheimers über den frisch gesäuberten Gang verschüttet. Der Grund für seinen Sturz war eine umgeklappte Teppichkante. Der Spangenträger lässt die Schultern hängen. „Egal wie sehr wir uns bemühen zu helfen, nie können wir den Anforderungen Sebastians gerecht werden."

Du verkneifst es dir dem chaotischen Trio zu erklären, dass sie mit scheinbar zwei linken Händen geboren sind. Trotzdem freust du dich über die Hilfe, denn so ist nach zwei weiteren Stunden die gesamte Kirche frei von den widerspenstigen Rosenblättern. Einige Bänke sehen lädierter aus als zuvor, da Baldroy und Finnian etwas zu großzügig mit ihrer freien Kraft umgingen und sie mit einem kleinen Stups durch den gesamten Bauch der steinernen Festung verfrachtet haben, doch ihr habt es geschafft, wenn auch unter großen Aufwand. Ferner ist es schon ein paar Tage her, dass du eine so heitere Gesellschaft hattest. Du bedankst dich unzählige Male und erklärst, dass dieser Berg an Arbeit im Alleingang niemals zu bewältigen gewesen wäre. „Hey _, das ist kein Problem, außerdem war es unsere Anweisung hier zu helfen.", erklärt der Koch dir, während er sich ein Streichholz am Finger anreißt um einen Glimmstängel zu entzünden. „Und du arbeitest wirklich beim Undertaker?" Mey-Rin ist sehr, sehr nett, wenn auch ein wenig neugierig. Du nickst halb lächelnd, halb errötend. „Wie kommt man dazu bei einem Bestatter zu arbeiten?"

Du lehnst dich an die Kirchenmauer- ihr habt euch im Schatten der gigantischen Gottesfestung niedergelassen um einer kurzen Pause zu frönen. Leichte Erklärungsnot steigt in dir auf, denn niemand außer dem Undertakers weiß, dass du nicht aus dieser Zeit stammst. Zögerlich beginnst du deinen neuen, durchaus sympathischen Bekanntschaften zu erklären, dass du auf der Suche nach Unterkunft und Arbeit warst und schließlich beim Bestatter Zuflucht finden konntest.

„Ich habe eine Idee.", tönt es unvermittelt von Finnian. „Warum fragen wir nicht Sebastian, ob du mit im Haushalt helfen kannst. Arbeit gibt es genug und außerdem bist du viel zu freundlich, als das du den ganzen Tag so einer betrübenden Tätigkeit nachgehen müsstest!" Mey-Rin nickt eifrig, sie scheint dich zu mögen. Baldroy scheint den Vorschlag ebenfalls gut zu heißen. „Dann fragen wir Sebastian, er holt uns ab… zumindest hat er es gesagt." „Sebastian Michaelis?", erkundigst du dich zögerlich. „Kennst du ihn?", fragen die Drei dich im Chor.

Du nickst und sofort blitzt vor deinem geistigen Auge das Bild des makellos agierenden Butlers auf. Während euren bisherigen Begegnungen hatte er nicht gerade einen sehr interessierten Eindruck gemacht. Ihm scheint das Wohlergehen seines Herren, dem jungen Earl Phantomhive, von höchster Priorität zu sein. Aber du bist bereit deine Meinung zu revidieren, denn beim Undertaker hatte es auch so einige Zeit gedauert, bis du das Bild des verrückten Nachwandlers verdrängt hattest...

Nein, du kannst ihn nicht einfach, nach alledem was er für dich getan hat, verlassen. Das wäre nicht nur äußerst verletzend, sondern auch undankbar. Ferner weiß du nicht einmal, ob Ciel und Sebastian Michaels dich überhaupt in der Villa sehen wollen. Einen sonderlich freundlichen Eindruck hatten sie schließlich nicht auf dich gemacht.

„Ich danke euch für eure Bemühungen, aber ich denke, dass ich beim Undertaker besser aufgehoben bin." Du weißt, dass du dir deiner eigenen Worte nicht ganz sicher bist. Zum einen würde dich gegebenenfalls ein komfortables Leben erwarten, sowie eine Gesellschaft deines Alters entsprechend, aber auf der anderen Seite hast du dich schon so sehr an den Undertaker gewöhnt, dass dir seine Behausung und diese ganzen Leichen nicht mehr so sehr auf den Magen schlagen, wie zu Beginn deiner Reise. Hinzu kommt, dass er sich wirklich gut um dich kümmert, egal was du auszufressen scheinst. Nein, du kannst nicht gehen. Oder willst du es vielleicht nicht? Nicht deines Willens, sondern um des Willens deines allsehenden Retters. Der Undertaker schätzt deine Hilfe, deine Gesellschaft und bringt dir Dinge bei, die dir niemand sonst je hätte lehren können. Doch das Angebot Finnians klingt nicht minder verlockend. Du beginnst dir einzureden, dass der schwarzhaarige Diener ehe keine Verwendung für deine Arbeitskraft hätte. „Oh das ist schade, bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?" Es war Mey-Rin, die ein wenig betrübt klingt.

„Hier seid ihr also." Just in diesem Moment spürst du, wie Iriden in funkelnden Almandin-Farben dich fokussieren. Im nachtschwarzen Anzug und katzenhafter Anmut bewegt sich der Butler mit fließenden Bewegungen um die Ecke auf euch zu. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr eure Arbeit vernünftig verrichtet." Seine Augen lassen von dir ab und mustern das Trio. Du beobachtest, wie Mey-RinsWangen auf der Stelle ihrer Haarfarbe Konkurrenz machen. Finnian strahlt und Baldroy scheint lediglich auf diese Bestätigung gewartet zu haben. Der Strohhutträger hebt den Finger und zeigt auf dich. „_ hat uns geholfen, ohne sie hätten wir es niemals geschafft. Kann sie nicht mit uns kommen? Beim Undertaker ist es doch sicher sterbenslangweilig." Er kichert, als er seine eigenen Worte hört.

Die mit reinweißen Handschuhen verdeckten Finger Sebastians tippen gegen sein Kinn, er scheint allen Ernstes abzuwägen, ob es sich bei diesem Vorschlag um eine gute Entscheidung handelt, oder nicht. Wieder durchdringen seine Blicke deinen Körper. Wenn der Undertaker ebenfalls derartig abschätzend gucken kann, dann bist du froh, dass der Pony seine Augen verdeckt. Obwohl die Miene des Bediensteten ausdruckslos ist, fühlst du dich unangenehm berührt. Es wirkt, als würde er dich allein mit seinen Augen ausziehen und mustern, jedes Detail, jeden noch so kleinen Fehler suchen und auswerten. Schließlich atmet er jedoch entkräftet aus und befreit dich aus den Ketten seiner Blicke. Ein leichter Schauer fährt dir über die Haut, du kannst jedoch nicht zuordnen, ob er unangenehm ist, oder nicht. „Der Undertaker muss großes Vertrauen in deine Fertigkeiten haben, wenn er dir eine derartige Arbeit zumutet." Du nickst stumm, wenn auch überrascht von seinen Worten. Er blickt über deine Schulter hinweg in die Ferne, während seine Lippen plötzlich ein nicht deutbares Lächeln formen. „Nun _, wenn du es dir gründlich überlegt hast, dann heiße ich dich im Phantomhive Haushalt willkommen." Mit einer ausladenden Geste weist er Mey-Rin, Finnian und Baldroy an ihm zu folgen. Bevor mit dem Trio im Schlepptau verschwindet wirft er dir noch ein siegessicheres Schmunzeln zu.

Zunächst bist du verwundert über das plötzlich so freundliche Verhalten des Butlers. Als du jedoch bemerkst, dass sein Blick wieder über deine Schulter hinweg geht, wird dir die wahre Bedeutung seines Gebarens bewusst.

Du hättest wissen müssen, dass auch er kommen wird um dich abzuholen. So steht der Undertaker mit verschränkten Armen am anderen Ende der Backsteinmauer, die Schulter leicht angelehnt und sich in Hörweite befindend. Seine Blicke sind gesenkt. Du kannst diese Geste nur schwer deuten, doch noch schlimmer sind die Stiche des Gewissens in deiner Brust. Selbst wenn du nichts außer deiner Arbeit getan hast, hast du das Gefühl ihn allein durch die bloße Erwägung des Gedankens, in der Phantomhive Villa zu arbeiten, verraten zu haben.

Doch viel schlimmer ist die Gewissheit, dass ihr beide es wisst.


	20. A pearl amongst a million stones

Einen Herzschlag später fühlst du dich wie erstarrt, unfähig einen Mucks von dir zu geben oder einen klaren Gedanken in deinem Kopf auszuformulieren. Es ist nicht die Unruhe die in dir tobt, sondern die Einsamkeit. Just in diesem Augenblick fühlst du dich gleich dem verlassensten Wesen auf diesem Planten. Du besitzt nichts in dieser Welt, nicht einmal die Kleidung an deinem Leib. _Er_ ist gekommen und hat dich vor dem Verderben bewahrt. Dein Dank – Verrat an seiner Gutmütigkeit.

Aber du bist doch **frei**, waren es nicht seine Worte? Kannst du nicht gehen, wohin es dir beliebt? Doch warum versetzt dir dieser Gedanke so einen Stich? Vielleicht weil du weißt, dass du ohne ihn hier nicht klarkommen würdest. Du bist anhängig, ist es das? Oder hast du dich selbst in diese Abhängigkeit gestürzt, als du seine Hilfe blind annahmst?

_Aber er muss doch wissen…_

Die Gedanken in deinem Kopf ballen verknoten sich, zerreißen und formen neue fragile Konstruktionen. Nichts davon vermag dir zu helfen, dich zu erklären. Dein Mund öffnet sich, du versuchst ihm die Wahrheit zu übermitteln, doch die Worte können die unsichtbare Schlinge um deinen Hals nicht überwinden. Du weißt, dass seine Augen auf dir ruhen. Vielleicht ist es gerade in diesem Moment besser, dass du sie nicht sehen kannst. Seine Expression – zumindest die untere Gesichtspartie- wirkt ausdruckslos. Doch das Zusammenspiel mit seinen Iriden bleibt dir verborgen.

Es fällt dir schwer auszumachen, ob die Zeit stehen geblieben ist, die Vögel nicht mehr singen, oder du einfach nur alles ausgeblendet hast um das Chaos hinter der Stirn zu ordnen. Nichts passiert. Du blickst den Schwarzgekleideten stumm und mit geöffneten Lippen an. Worte findest du nicht, vielleicht sind sie auch nicht mehr von Nöten. Deine Blicke senken sich, nun siehst du auf den hellbraunen Boden und fühlst dich schuldig. Schuldig für ein Vergehen, dass du nie begangen hast, schuldig für einen Tatbestand, den du nur subjektiv erfüllt hast.

Was würde nun passieren?

Du schließt die Augen, atmest leise aus und hebst den Kopf. Sobald zu ihn wieder erblicken würdest - insofern er noch dasteht- willst du ihm alles erklären. Er würde es verstehen, er muss es verstehen. Der Undertaker kennt dich doch besser als du selbst, oder etwa nicht? Bevor deine schweren Lider sich öffnen spürst du, wie sich seine Hand langsam auf deine Schulter legt. Das Erste, was du wahrnimmst, ist die lange, helle Narbe in seinem Gesicht. Der Bestatter muss sich wieder heruntergebeugt haben um dir nahe zu sein. Sein versteinerter Ausdruck hat sich gewandelt, doch weder Anklange noch Verurteilung zeichnen seine Miene. Die leicht geschürzten Lippen zeichnen eine dir bis dato völlig unbekannte Expression des Zylinderträgers in sein Konterfei. Etwas beschäftigt ihn – du bist es.

Du spürst erneut Blicke auf dir. Sie wären nicht unangenehm, würde dir dein Gewissen nicht derartig schwere Vorwürfe machen. Der Leichenverscharrer legt den Kopf leicht schief und sieht dich fragend an.

_Er spürt es. _Dieser Mann riecht deine Unsicherheit , wittert die Furcht, die durch deine Venen zirkuliert. Du kannst nichts geheim halten, nicht vor _ihm_. Aber scheinbar sorgt der Schwarzgekleidete sich eher um dich, als dass er dir einen gerechtfertigten Vorwurf macht. Es wirft dich aus der Bahn, dass der Langhaarige derartig besonnen reagiert. Wenn du nun nicht redest, dann wäre deine Chance vertan – vielleicht für immer.

„Du scheinst die außergewöhnliche Gabe zu besitzen dich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen, _.", vernimmst du seine Worte, bevor die deinen sich hervorkämpfen können. Er spricht sehr leise, es gleicht fast ein Flüstern, weggetragen vom Wind. „Es bringt nichts dich zu warnen, du ziehst das Unglück von selbst an, junge Dame." Er lächelt nicht- dein Magen beginnt sich weiter zu verknoten. Du willst ihm die Lage das doch nur aus deiner Sicht näherbringen, was ist daran so schwer? „Es tut mir leid.", stammelst du, auch wenn dir bewusst ist, dass diese vier Worte nicht sonderlich viel an der Situation ändern können. „Ich wollte dir nur helfen, dann…"

Sein Zeigefinger auf deinen Lippen beendet den angefangenen Satz abrupt. „Ich weiß, _. Ich bin der Letzte, vor dem du dich rechtfertigen musst." Noch immer weißt du nicht, ob dir ein Stein vom Herzen fallen soll, oder ob du lieber einen Block Granit hinzupacken kannst.

Noch immer lastet sein langer Finger sanft auf deinen Lippen. Er möchte nicht, dass du sprichst. Worte sind überflüssig. Dem Undertaker ist bewusst, dass du über Finnians Vorschlag nachgedacht hast, wenn auch nur infinitesimal kurz. Jedoch lang genug, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass du in Erwägung gezogen hast, ihn undankbarer Weise zu verlassen. Nein, er muss sich doch im Klaren sein, dass du ihm vom dir aus viel zu sehr schuldest, als dass du einfach gehen würdest!

Du spürst den sanften Druck von deiner Schulter verschwinden, zeitgleich ist das Siegel auf deinen Lippen mitverschwunden. Der schwarze Nachtwanderer dreht dir den Rücken zu, greift die angelehnte Schaufel und entfernt sich von dir. „Die Schuld liegt nicht bei dir, doch trotzdem solltest du dich in Acht nehmen." Du siehst ihm schwermütig nach. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du in deine Zeit zurückkehrst…" Mehr gemurmelt als gesprochen scheinen diese Worte jedoch nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt worden zu sein.

Da der Schrecken nach wie vor in deinen Knochen sitzt, sind deine Glieder noch immer stocksteif und bewegungsunfähig. Langsam erlangst du deine motorischen Fertigkeiten zurück und beginnst ihm zu folgen, traust dich allerdings nicht neben ihm zu gehen, deshalb marschierst du niedergeschlagen hinter dem Undertaker hinterher. Eigentlich ist doch alles geklärt, doch warum fühlst dich noch immer nicht besser? Vielleicht waren es seine letzten Worte, die dir eine merkwürdige Melange aus jedweden denkbar unangenehmen Gefühlen einflößen. _Zurück?_ Du fragst dich, was es damit auf sich hat. Deines Wissens nach bist du doch für immer in dieser Zeit gefangen, oder etwa nicht? Hatte der Leichengräber eine Möglichkeit ausgemacht dich in deine Welt zurückzusenden?

Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass es in seiner Macht liegt derartige Dinge zu vollführen. Vielleicht hatte er ja in diesem mysteriösen Buch eine Antwort gefunden, oder gar den Zauberspruch, der alles ungeschehen machen würde. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl steigt in dir auf. Die Intension seiner gemurmelten Worte erschließt sich dir nicht, ferner ist der Gedanke wieder zurückzukehren auf einmal äußerst befremdlich – ganz zu deiner Verwunderung.

Noch immer trottest du schweigsam hinter dem unerklärbaren Mann her, gleich einem zahmen Lämmchen. Da ihr den Ruheplatz der Toten verlasst, gehst du davon aus, dass er das Grab der verblichenen Distinguierten bereits im Alleingang zugeschaufelt hat. Deine Blicke heften sich an ihn. Langsam beginnt sich der Knoten um deinen Hals zu lösen, auch wenn seine letzten Worte die Schlinge wieder enger zu ziehen drohen. Es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass der Undertaker auch ohne verbis expressis verstanden hat, was du ihm hattest mitteilen wollen. In diesem Augenblick beginnst du Sebastian Michaelis zu verfluchen. Dieser Butler hatte es ganz genau gewusst. Dein schwarzer Retter hatte Recht, dieser Mann war nur mit Vorsicht zu genießen, wenn nicht gänzlich zu meiden. Allerdings kannst du nicht nachvollziehen, aus welchem Grund gerade du in seinen Fokus geraten bist. Wahrscheinlich lag es tatsächlich an deinem Talent sich in unmögliche Situationen zu verfrachten.

„Zerbrich dir dein hübsches Köpfchen nicht." Du blinzelst. Obwohl er vor dir geht und dich nicht sehen kann, scheint er zu wissen, dass du in tiefsten Gedanken steckst. Unvermittelt bliebt der Herr mit der filigranen Schmuckkette stehen, dreht sich zu dir um und tippt sich mit dem Zeigefinger nachdenklich auf die Lippen. Der Undertaker scheint dir etwas sagen zu wollen, besinnt sich dann allerdings und geht weiter. Nur die Stille ist euer gesprächiger Begleiter auf dem Weg zum Bestattungsinstitut hin.

„Bitte setz dich.", weist die sanfte Stimme gefolgt von einer eleganten Handbewegung dich darauf hin, auf einem der Särge im vorderen Teil des Ladens Platz zu nehmen. Du tust wie dir geheißen und wartest nahezu regungslos auf den Geschäftsinhaber, der scheinbar ein paar Wörtchen mit dir wechseln möchte. Du kannst nicht beurteilen, welche Absichten er verfolgt, allerdings sucht dich eine unkomfortable Unruhe heim, die mit jeder Minute des Wartens weiter anschwillt. Entspannung erfährst du erst, als du den großen, schlanken Herren mit zwei Teebehältnissen in den Händen durch die Tür der Pathologie schreiten siehst. _Wenn er Tee mit mir trinken möchte…_ Du beginnst dir einzureden, dass die Situation nicht so gravierend ist, wie du sie dir noch vor einigen Momenten ausgemalt hast.

Stumm dankend nimmst du das heiße Becherglas entgegen und beobachtest den Totenschmücker dabei, wie er durch den Raum schreitet.

„Nun…", setzt er wieder in diesem gewohnt sanften Erklär-Tenor an. „Ich denke, dass ich dir noch einige Erklärungen schuldig bin, _." Er hebt den Kopf und sieht in deine Richtung. „Du hast ein offenes Auge und scharfe Sinne. Deine Kombinationsgabe hilft dir komplexe Geflechte zu entwirren und zu verstehen – ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Du wirst rot und kannst es nicht verhindern. „Trotzdem gibt es Mächte, von denen du dich fernhalten solltest, doch davon kannst du nichts wissen." Mit seinem langen Zeigefinger streicht er liebevoll über eine mattblaue Urne in Regal und verharrt einige Sekunden bewegungslos. „_, hast du dich jemals gefragt, warum ich dir in dieser kalten Nacht auf dem Friedhof geholfen habe?" Nun nimmt er langsam neben dir Platz, um das Gespräch von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu führen.

Diese Frage hast du dir des Öfteren bereits gestellt, doch eine plausible Antwort hat sich dir bis dato noch nicht aufgetan. Von der anfänglichen Furcht, dass er sich an dir vergehen könnte und dich dann tot unter der Erde verschwinden lässt, bist du schon lange abgekommen. Je mehr du jedoch glaubst ihn zu verstehen, desto weiter ist diese Frage jedoch in der Versenkung verschwunden. Du musterst den Bestatter nachdenklich. Welche Gründe könnte er denn tatsächlich gehabt haben? Bei weiterem Grübeln stößt du allerdings statt auf mögliche Antworten nur auf tiefergehende Fragen. Du schüttelst letzten Endes den Kopf, weil du dir keinen Reim aus seinen Handlungen machen kannst. Den Vorschlag, dass er es aus einer Art Nächstenliebe getan hat, den verwirfst du. Der Undertaker ist zwar hilfsbereit, doch irgendetwas an ihm sagt dir, dass er nichts ohne einen Hintergedanken tut. Gerade diese Vermutung macht es dir unmöglich, die Frage auch nur in irgendeiner Form beantworten zu können.

Dein Gegenüber lächelt wissend, als hätte er bereits vor der Frage deine Erwiderung gewusst. Wieder legt er den Kopf schief, doch in keinem Moment lässt sein Pony auch nur einen kurzen Blick auf seine Iriden zu. Seine Expressionen wandeln sich, er wirkt bedrückt, wenn nicht gar ein wenig melancholisch. „Nun, obwohl es dir selbst nicht bewusst sein wird, solltest du wissen, dass deine ganze Art und Ausstrahlung dich deutlich von den Menschen um dich herum abgrenzt. Zuerst war es deine Sonderbare Kleidung, die mir ins Auge fiel, dann dein Wesenszug, deine Blicke und die Tatsache, dass sich nur ein Unwissender auf dem alten Londoner Friedhof herumtreiben könnte." Seine schmalen Lippen werden wieder von einem subtilen Lächeln heimgesucht. „Mein Verdacht, dass du nicht hierher gehörst, hat sich schnell bestätigt. Außerdem fehlte dir die nötige Portion an Misstrauen, sodass ich, hätte ich gewollt, leichtes Spiel mit dir gehabt hätte."

Peinlich berührt blickst du auf den Boden. Es ist komisch, wenn er in deinem Beisein über dich redet, deine Handlungen auseinanderpflückt und sie wertet. Du kannst dich seinen Worten jedoch nicht entziehen, ferner musst du einfach wissen, was diesen Mann bewegt hat dir zu helfen. Du nippst am heißen Tee und hebst deinen Blick. „Es ist dein Charakter, deine Erscheinung. Du kannst es nicht verbergen, selbst wenn du dich den Gepflogenheiten dieser Zeit anpasst." „Du hast mir geholfen, weil ich „anders" bin?" Ein leises Kichern entfährt dem Undertaker. „So kannst du es sehen, ja. Vielleicht war auch meine Neugierde…"

Damit hast du eine Erklärung, jedoch nicht den Grund, warum du noch immer hier verweilst. „Warum…", setzt du an und suchst nach passenden Worthülsen. „Warum du noch immer hier bist?" Du nickst stumm. Gedankenversunken scheinen die Blicke deines Retters durch den Raum zu wandern, als suche er einen Punkt in der Ferne, an dem die Antwort geschrieben stünde. „Es gibt nicht viele Dinge auf dieser Welt, die für mich von Bedeutung sind." _Ihn kümmert nicht das Geld, ihn schert nicht der Ruf und auch die Menschen um ihn herum scheinen seinem kritischen Urteil nicht gewachsen zu sein. _ Aufmerksam lauscht du seinen Erzählungen, während du versuchst das Aufgenommene zu verarbeiten. „Deshalb schätze ich die Dinge, die für die Menschen gänzlich vollends an Bedeutung verloren haben. Dinge, deren Wert schier unendlich ist, doch die mit keinem existierenden Mittel bezahlbar sind."

„Du meinst, dass du mir geholfen hast, weil ich dich zum Lachen gebracht habe?" Wieder wirst du zum Fokus seiner Blicke.

„Unter anderem." Mit dieser lakonischen Antwort kannst du willst du dich nicht zufrieden gegeben. „Erzählst du mir mehr?", fragst du unsicher. Wortlos erhebt er sich und beginnt mit einer quälenden Langsamkeit durch das Geschäft zu schreiten. Die langen Fingernägel ineinander verschränkt, macht der Undertaker vor dem Schrank , in dem die Sense still und heimlich lauert, halt. Sanft legt er seine Hände auf die Klinke, drückt sie jedoch nicht herunter.

„Willst du es wirklich wissen, _?"

Der Tenor hatte sich verändert, du spürst, wie es um dich herum augenblicklich kälter wird. Vor dir steht nicht mehr der Grabschaufler, sondern das dir unbekannte Ich vergangener Tage. Die feinen Härchen auf deinen Armen stellen sich auf, du beginnst zu frösteln, obwohl es rational unmöglich sein kann, dass die Temperatur binnen von Sekunden derartig schnell gefallen ist. Du spürst erneut die glaziale Aura um euch herum.

Deine innere Neugier treibt dich an seine Frage zu bejahen, auch wenn du spürst, dass die Wahrheit eine irreversible Änderung mit sich zieht. Sagst du allerdings „nein", dann tapst du vermutlich auf alle Ewigkeit im Dunklen. Vielleicht zerbricht deine kleine heile Welt und du mit ihr, wer weiß? Wenn ein Mann gleich dem Undertaker so akribisch daran ist sich selbst zum größten Mysterium der Zeit zu machen, dann wird er dir keine kleinen Lappalien vorenthalten haben. Du hast die Wahl, auch wenn du weißt, dass die Antwort bereits vor deinen Überlegungen feststand.

Die Emotionen siegen, nicht die Vernunft.

„Ich möchte es erfahren.", hörst du dich in einer dir befremdlichen Tonlage sagen. Analog dazu siehst du, wie der Totennäher langsam ausatmet und die alte Holztür öffnet. Sofort blitzt das reflektierende Metall des Todbringers dir entgegen. Obwohl sie seit deiner Ankunft nur einmal bewegt wurde, scheint sich keinerlei Staub auf ihr niederlassen zu wollen. Stumm und blutgierig steht sie da, die Sense mit dem dornenumrankten Schädel. Dieses Mal berührt der Undertaker sie nicht, im Gegenteil, er tritt einen Schritt zur Seite, damit du das Mordwerkzeug in all einer Pracht bewundern kannst. So erhebst du dich und stellst – mit wohlgewähltem Sicherheitsabstand zum Schrank- neben den Silberhaarigen. Ehrfürchtig gleiten deine Blicke über die filigranen Details der Waffe hinweg. „Du wirst dich sicherlich gefragt haben, was ich vor diesem Handwerk getätigt habe. Kannst du es dir vorstellen?"

„Du hast Menschen getötet?" So plump es auch klingen mag, es ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt den du hast. Ein raues Lachen entfährt ihm. „Ja, so in etwa." Du erkennst das Spiel, du musst die Lösung wieder selbst finden, doch was hatte seine Vergangenheit mit der Tatsache, dass er dir geholfen hat zu tun? Du musterst die Sense, beäugst den Undertaker kritisch und versuchst den scheinbar offensichtlichen Schluss zu ziehen. _Ein Auftragsmörder kann er nicht sein, dafür ist eine Waffe viel zu ausgefall…_ Dir stockt der Atem.

Nein, es ist ausgeschlossen, dass dieser Mann ein… oder etwa doch? Langsam schleichen sich deine Blicke wieder hinüber zu ihm. Das schiefe Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hast du erst einmal bei ihm gesehen, und war in der Nacht, in der er dich vom Friedhof gerettet hat. Du brauchst es nicht aussprechen, er scheint deine Gedankengänge lesen zu können, wenn deine Expressionen nicht schon Bände sprechen. Dein Mund öffnet und schließt sich tonlos, du findest keinen Ausdruck für die Bilder in deinem Kopf.

Es fällt dir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konntest du nur so blind sein? Die Zeichen waren – zumindest für dich- eindeutig. Vor dir hatte der Undertaker es nicht verborgen, doch vor lauter Bäumen hast du den Wald nicht gesehen. Nein, er hat dich geschickt getäuscht mit der Wahrheit, du konntest diesen Schluss nicht ohne den entscheidenden Hinweis ziehen. Tausende Gedanken schießen durch deinen Kopf, sodass er zu zerspringen droht. Erst eine Bewegung neben dir zieht dich zurück in die Realität. Du blinzelst, als du wieder in die Wirklichkeit eintauchst. Der Mann neben dir ist kein Mensch, er ist ein…

_Shinigami_

„Du, du bist…" Ohne deine vollständige Antwort abzuwarten nickt er, noch immer dieses schiefe Lächeln mit sich tragend. Verwirrung beginnt die Sprachlosigkeit zu ersetzen. Er sagte doch, dass sich ein Todesgott niemals einem Menschen offenbaren wird, warum tut er es dann gerade vor dir? Und warum hatte er sich dann gerade deiner angenommen, einem hilflosen Menschen aus einer anderen Zeit? Ferner hatte er dich in die Geheimnisse seiner Existenz eingeweiht. So viele Fragen, doch keine Antwort. Seine Miene erlischt, als er sich von dir abwendet und ein neuwertig wirkendes Buch aus den Tiefen seines Mantels befreit. „Ich hatte nie die Absicht dir eine derartig schwere Last aufzulegen, doch vielleicht waren es die vielen Jahre der Einsamkeit, die mich dazu verführt haben einer Sterblichen unsere wahre Natur zu verraten." Er beginnt den Einband in seinen Händen zu wiegen und seine nächsten Worte wohlbedacht auszuwählen.

„Du bist hier, weil du etwas Besonderes bist, _." Nun wird dir warm, die Kälte ist gänzlich verflogen. Deine Wangen beginnen zu glühen, du kannst die infernale Farbe auf ihnen nicht verhindern. „Im Gegensatz zu deinen Mitmenschen bist du unbefangen in deinen Entscheidungen und bereit zu helfen. Deine Seele ist nicht zerschlagen von Dekadenz und Oberflächlichkeit- du bist das reinste Wesen, das mir seit Dekaden unter die Augen gekommen ist. " Die lange, silbernen Strähnen fallen von seinen Schultern, als er sich zu dir hinunterbeugt. Sein Gesicht kommt dem deinen näher, hält jedoch abrupt inne. Analog dazu setzt dein Herzschlag aus.

„Pass auf dich auf, _."

Der Moment ist vorüber, der Undertaker entzieht sich dir wieder, um einen Augenblick später das Medium in seinen Händen aufzuschlagen. „Da du nun um meine wahre Natur weist, ist diese Welt noch einmal gefährlicher geworden für dich. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt, doch ich kann deinen völligen Schutz ebenso wenig gewährleisten. Wenn du das nächste Mal deine Augen öffnest, dann wirst du dich in deiner Zeit wiederfinden, allerdings ohne Erinnerungen." Mit einem weiteren Griff zieht er einen langstieligen Füllfederhalter hervor. Wäre die Situation nicht derartig ernst, hättest du dich sicherlich über die Farbe des Schreibinstrumentes mokiert. Er setzt das überlange Utensil an, verharrt einen Augenblick und hebt den Blick.

Verzweiflung macht sich in dir breit, du willst nicht gehen. Auch wenn es vor einigen Tagen noch dein sehnlichster Wunsch war wieder zurückzukehren, hatte sich dein ganzes Weltbild doch binnen kürzester Zeit verändert. Du hattest dich verändert. Nein, du willst nicht gehen, doch…

„An diesem Ort bist du nicht sicher,_.", er klang gefasst, wenn auch ein wenig traurig, bedrückt im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass er nun sein Dasein wieder allein fristen muss- ohne Hilfe, ohne neugierige Fragen und vor allem ohne Dich. Du starrst ihn an, in der Hoffnung, dass er deine Reaktion deutet und von seinem Vorhaben ablässt. Dir ist egal, ob es als Shinigami in seiner Macht liegt solche Dinge zu tun, du willst nur eines: hier bleiben, für immer, denn deine Welt hat keine Farbe, sie ist grau und frei von Wundern. Nahezu ohnmächtig siehst du zu, wie der filigrane Stift sich unaufhaltsam dem Papier nähert. Dein Wohl ist ihm wichtiger als dein freier Wille. Fühlt sich so das Ende an?

„Leb wohl, mein schönes Kind."


	21. A mortician's treasure

„NEIN."

Das Wort kämpft sich aus dem innersten Winkel deines Herzens hinaus über deine Lippen an die Freiheit. All deine Gefühle bersten, gepresst in diese vier Buchstaben, hinaus. Es klingt flehend, zugleich auch fordernd, stark, denn du warst dir einer Sache nie gewisser, und vor allem eines: verzweifelt. Du glaubst nicht daran, dass es alles einfach so vorbei sein würde, nein, etwas in dir würde zerbrechen, wenn die Ketten der taubengrauen Realität dein Herz wieder in Beschlag nehmen würden. So einfach konnte es doch nicht vorbei sein. Es widerstrebt dir es zuzulassen.

Der Nachhall deines Ausbruchs sublimiert in der Hitze des Momentes. Innerlich stehst du in Flammen. Alles um dich herum geht schnell, zu schnell. Du hast doch noch gar keine Zeit gehabt zu begreifen, dass der Mann mit der erstarrend kalten Aura kein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist, ferner war es dir vergönnt überhaupt Abschied von ihm zu nehmen, oder eine ausführliche Antwort auf all deine Fragen zu bekommen. _Das ist nicht fair._ Deine Fäuste ballen sich, dein Blick wandert gen Boden, jedoch nicht ohne zuvor die Haltung des Undertakers einzufangen. Gleich einer Salzsäule steht er in unveränderter Position da, den Federhalter zwischen seinen langen Fingern rollend. Doch er scheint zu warten, denn noch bist du hier.

Langsam schließt du die Lider und atmest aus. Vor deinem geistigen Auge spielen sich die letzten Tage in rasanter Geschwindigkeit ab, und obwohl du erst wenige Monde in dieser Zeit lebst, kommt es dir vor wie dein ganzes Leben lang. Ein Leben, das du nie wieder missen willst. Vergessen seien die Leichen, der Gestank des Urins in den Gassen oder holprigen Kopfsteinpflasterwege. Nicht das Greifbare macht diese Welt aus, sondern dass, was du gelernt hast mit einem neuen Blick zu sehen. Die Wahrheit zwischen den Zeilen, der große Zauber hinter kleinen Dingen und vor allem die Freude am Leben zu sein. Es gibt doch noch so vieles, das du noch lernen und erkunden willst. Warum will er dem ein Ende setzen?

Du weißt, dass des Todesgottes Intention unbestreitbar edel sind. Der Undertaker will dich beschützen, auch wenn ihr beide dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen müsst. Ihn erwartet die Einsamkeit und dich... Du würdest lieber zugrunde gehen, als zurückzukehren. In der Zukunft hält dich nichts mehr. Auch wenn es hier gefährlich ist… deine Seele hat gewählt, dein Herz den neuen Takt übernommen. Dir ist bewusst, dass dieser Gedanke egoistisch ist, doch sind des Leichengräbers Absichten nicht minder selbstdienend? Für sein Gewissen schickt er dich weg? Vom größeren Wohl kann keine Rede sein, auch nicht von rational begründbaren Entscheidungen. Du weißt, dass man nicht alle Schlüsse nachvollziehen muss, denn einige Dinge kann man nur mit dem Herzen entscheiden.

Doch würde er es verstehen?

Langsam wandern deine Blicke zum Schwarzgekleideten, der gleich einer steinernen Statue vor dir steht und abzuwarten scheint. Es ist an dir zu reden, denn immerhin war es dein Wort, das dich hat hier bleiben lassen.

„Ich möchte nicht gehen." Dein Tenor ist unsicher geworden, es muss an ihm liegen- an seiner Haltung, seiner Aura, seinem wahren Ich. Da du nun um seine grausame Natur weißt, beginnen hunderte, ja gar tausende neuer Fragen in deinem Hals emporzusteigen. Doch wenn du es nicht schaffen würdest ihn zu überzeugen, dann wären alle diese sich anbahnenden Gedanken dazu verdammt mit samt deinen Erinnerungen zurück in die Schwärze gerissen zu werden. _Das darf ich nicht zulassen._

Nach einer ganzen Weile der Stille notierst du das erste Mal eine Veränderung in der Expression deines Gegenübers. Er schützt die Lippen- ein Zeichen des Missmutes. Nach und nach scheint er aus seiner Starre zu schmelzen, auch wenn das Schreibinstrument in seinem Griff noch immer dem Papier gefährlich nahe ist. „_." , vernimmst du die sanfte, aber ansonsten Emotionsfreie Stimme. „Je länger du hier bleibst, desto größer wird die Gefahr, in die du sich begibst. Selbst hier bist du nicht für immer sicher." Die latente Warnung entgeht dir nicht. Doch was hatte sich verändert? In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Mann vor dir nur äußerlich einem Menschen glich, in Wahrheit jedoch ein höheres Wesen war, sollte die Angelegenheit so drastisch verändern? Nein, das war es nicht, nicht für dich. Du bist bereit weiterhin hierzubleiben und den Fakt hinzunehmen. Es hatte doch zuvor auch reibungsfrei funktioniert.

Trotzdem suchst du nach Worthülsen, mit denen du ihm erklären kannst, dass du entgegen aller Bedrohungen hier verweilen willst. „Das ist mir…" „Aber nicht mir." Du kannst den Satz nicht beenden, er fällt dir ins Wort und kommt nun direkt auf dich zu geschritten. Das in Leder gefasste Buch lässt er mit dem Stift in der Seite auf den Tisch sinken. Erneut hält er vor dir, näher als je zu vor. Du spürst, wie sich sein Zeigefinger unter dein Kinn legt, und es sanft aber bestimmt anhebt. Diese Geste, der Akt, dass du hinaufsehen musst, um mit ihm zu reden ist keines Weges neu, doch in genau diesem Moment weißt du, dass du ihm unterlegen bist- in jeglicher Hinsicht. Du sollst es wissen, du sollst eine Vorstellung davon haben, dass seiner Macht so ziemlich keine Grenze gesetzt ist, dass er mit dir verfahren könnte wie er wollte- wenn er es wollte. Der Undertaker hat sich nie selbst in eine superiore Rolle begeben, doch nun spürst du am eigenen Leib wie es sich anfühlt mehr als nur unterlegen zu sein.

„Sieh mich an.", obgleich es ein Befehl ist, klingen seine Worte bittend. Du hast keine andere Wahl, sein Antlitz nimmt dein Sichtfeld voll und ganz ein. Die silber-Grauen Haare, die seinen Augen verbergen, die feine, die dich Quer um Hals und durch Gesicht ziehen und die schmalen Lippen, gezeichnet von geheimnisvoller Ausdruckslosigkeit. „Ich will nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert, denn auch ich bin eine Gefahr für dich." Die Worte schneiden ein, wie rasiermesserscharfe Klingen durch totgesagtes Fleisch. Du hältst den Atem an, der Undertaker selbst schien keiner Luft zu bedürfen. Noch immer warnt er dich. Möglicherweise in der Hoffnung, dass du selbst dich eines Besseren besinnst und ohne Widerworte die Rückreise hinnehmen wirst.

Er könnte dich zwingen, ohne Probleme sogar. Auch hätte er deinen Ausruf einfach ignorieren und beenden können, was er gedachte zu tun. Aber der Shinigami hatte innegehalten, abgewartet und dir Raum gelassen dich zu erklären. Und nun steht er wenige Zentimeter von dir entfernt und sorgt dafür, dass dir die Knie bloß anhand seiner Berührung weich werden. „Trotzdem." Du denkst nicht groß nach, du tust einfach, wonach dein Herz begehrt. Auch dem Undertaker kann dein lodernder Wille nicht entgehen, die Überzeugung hier zu bleiben. „Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, nicht bei mir." Der Schatten auf seinem Gesicht scheint den ganzen Raum zu erfassen. „Dieser Ort wird bald nicht mehr sicher sein für dich."

Auch wenn du davon überzeugt bist, dass du nicht gehen willst, schafft dieser Mann es dir wieder Bedenken einzuflößen. Nein, du musst stark bleiben, an dem festhalten wonach du begehrst! So zwingst du dich ihn direkt anzusehen, auch wenn der silberfädige Vorhang deinen Blicken keinen Einlass gewährt. Du kannst nur vermuten, dass dort seine Augen sind. Es fällt dir schwer einem Wesen gleich dem Undertaker derartig selbstbewusst gegenüber zu treten. Doch er rührt sich nicht, scheint zu warten, wie das Raubtier im Schatten der Nacht.

„Bitte lass mich hier bleiben." Analog zu deinen flehenden Worten spürst du, wie die Berührung unter deinem Kinn sich dir entzieht. Unmerklich senkt sich dein Haupt, nachdem die langfingerige Stütze verschwunden ist. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ist er auf deiner Augenhöhe. „Du sehnst dich nach der Gefahr." Du schluckst beim Klang dieser Worte. Kein menschliches Wesen konnte sein Umfeld so derartig geschickt manipulieren. „Wenn es jedoch dein innigster Wunsch ist, dann werde ich ihn dir erfüllen."

Der Hangrutsch, der dein Herz von der bedrückenden Last befreit gleicht einer gravitativen Massenverlagerung apokalyptischen Ausmaßes. Gleich einer toten Schlange fällt dir unsichtbare Schlinge um deinen Hals hinab und lässt die Luft zurück in deine Lungen fluten. Du hast das Gefühl, dass deine Organe wieder zu arbeiten beginnen und das pochende Ding hinter deinem Brustkorb seine Tätigkeit wieder aufnimmt.

Du lebst.

Wieder.

Immer noch.

**Von neuem.**

Der Undertaker ringt sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Dir wird klar, dass er nicht vollkommen mit deiner Entscheidung einverstanden ist. Doch du hattest die Wahl, es lag in deinen Händen. Dein eigenes Schicksal, das du vor einem Shinigami wählen durftest? Welche Ironie der Situation.

„Du bist hier nicht länger sicher, nicht in meinem Haus. Es werden Zeiten kommen, in denen ich deinen Schutz nicht weiter gewährleisten kann. Was dich auch immer zu verletzten drohte, es wird im Angesicht des Kommenden verblassen." Es ist ihm ernst, seine Worte lassen keine Widerrede zu. Du darfst bleiben- aber nicht bei ihm. Erneut fühlst du dich einsam. Du kannst nicht hinterm Berg halten mit deinen Emotionen. Dein Gesicht- ein offenes Buch. „_, ich habe dich nicht vor deinem Verderben bewahrt, damit ich derjenige sein werde, der deinen Untergang besiegelt." Seine Sätze gleichen einem Rauschen in der Ferne. Was würde nun mit dir passieren, wenn des Undertakers Zuflucht dir keinen Hort des Schutzes mehr bieten konnte?

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es dir gut geht. Du hast mein Wort." Das Wort eines Shinigami, eines Todbringers. Du blinzelst. Das Lächeln kehrt in seine Miene zurück. Bevor du ihn fragen kannst, in welche Pläne er dich nun eingesponnen hat, steht der Illusionist schon wieder in seiner vollen Größe vor dir und macht sich an der Gemmen- Kette seines Mantels zu schaffen. „ Auch wenn ich dich vor ihnen gewarnt habe, werden sie dir Schutz bieten können- um deines Willens."

Wen meinte er? Den Phantomhive Haushalt? Du sollst du Sebastian Michaelis und Earl Ciel gehen? Deine Verwunderung zieht dir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. „Von allen Übeln, die nachts durch die Gassen kriechen und nach unschuldigen Seelen greifen, sind der Junge Waise und sein Schoßhund noch das Geringste." Du beobachtest ihn, wie er in eine seiner unzähligen Taschen greift und eine filigrane silberne Kette hervorzieht. „Doch du musst mir eines versprechen, _ …"

Schneller als dein sterbliches Auge es erfassen kann, hat er dir die Kette samt Anhänger um den Hals gelegt und verschlossen. Du blickst auf das ornamentierte Pendant am metallenen Silberfaden. Es ist eine der Kameen seines Hüftgeschmeides. Wenn du auch nicht viel über den Bestatter weißt, sicher ist dir jedoch, dass dieser Schmuck eine Bedeutung für ihn haben musste, denn sonst trug er nichts von Wert bei sich. Röte steigt dir ins Gesicht und doch kannst du den Blick von diesem aufwändig gestalteten Anhänger nicht lassen.

Sein Finger streicht über das fehlende Stück seiner Kette an deinem Hals. „Pass auf dich auf. Dinge, die du einst verloren hast kehren nie wieder zu dir zurück." Er lässt von dir ab und scheint dich zu betrachten. Langsam beginnt sich auch das Gefühlschaos in dir zu ordnen. Du hast in den letzten Minuten das gesamte Emotionsspektrum der menschlichen Empfindungswelt einmal abgeschritten. Du hast wieder mehr erfahren, als du verarbeiten kannst und es wird mehr geschehen, als du je vermutet hättest. Es ist zu viel. Anbei kommt der markante Geschmack der rumorenden Fragen in deinem Magen. Du willst fragen, weiß jedoch, dass du die Antwort selbst finden musst. Dem Leichengräber entgehen deine wandelnden Mienen selbstredend nicht, seine Züge werden sanft, wenn auch entschuldigend. Ihm ist bewusst, welchen Prozess er in dir zum Ticken gebracht hat.

ER legt den Kopf schief und mustert dich, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, als wärst es einer der vielen Tage gewesen, an dem du ihm einfach nur geholfen hast. … als hätte er dir niemals verraten, dass er kein Mensch ist. Es hilft, die Anspannung der Situation beginnt sich zu lösen und auch die Aura um den Todesgott verflüchtigt sich schlagartig. Du hörst das Buch zuklappen und in seinem Mantel verschwinden. Was es auch immer darstellt, es konnte alles ungeschehen machen. Nein, daran möchtest du nicht denken. Du beobachtest den Herren vor dir, der auch den langen Federhalter untergehen lässt. Durfte er überhaupt in dein Schicksal eingreifen? Hatte er selbst erklärt, dass Shinigami nur beobachten und dann richten, und dass es um Leben und Tod ginge? Setzte der Langhaarige sich über die Gesetze der Seelenernter hinweg? Allein die Tatsache, dass er sich dir zu erkennen gegeben hatte…

„Was beschäftigt dich?" Ein wenig süffisant klingt es schon aus seinem Munde. Weiß er doch genau, dass in dir ein Sturm tobt, der darauf wartet auszubrechen. Er hält dir deinen Tee hin, er ist noch warm. Die kurze Zeit, die dir wie eine Ewigkeit der Folter vorkam kann nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch genommen haben. In der Reflektion des Becherglases spiegelt sich dein neues Schmuckstück wieder. Du betrachtest es. Wenn er es dir anvertraut, dann muss er dich in irgendeiner Form wirklich mögen- und das für eine Kreatur, die den sicheren Tod bringt. Beim Gedanken an seine Sense bezweifelst du das auch nicht. _Wie er wohl damals aussah?_ Du siehst den verhüllten Mann vor dir an und es fällt dir schwer ihn, zumindest rein äußerlich, als eiskalten Lebensnehmer zu sehen. Andererseits war da wieder diese Sphäre, die ihn umgibt, wenn er es denn wollte. Den Undertaker konnte man nicht durchschauen, aber mit der Lüftung seines wohlmöglich größten Geheimnisses kannst du dir auf so vieles nun einen Reim machen. Doch eine Frage bleibt unbeantwortet.

„Warum darf ich nicht bleiben?" Du erkennst, dass er diese Frage bereits erwartet hat. Er lächelt. „Du bist erstaunlich, _. In Anbetracht deiner Lage scheint deine größte Sorge vernachlässigbarer Natur zu sein." Mokierte er sich etwa gerade über dich? Natürlich stand kein einfacher Bestatter da mehr vor dir, aber warum solltest du denn nun auch einfach gehen? „Dieses Wissen ist selbst für ein tapferes junges Fräulein zu gefährlich." Also musst du dich damit abfinden, dass er seine Gründe hat, auch wenn du sie nicht nachvollziehen kannst. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass du beim jungen Earl Unterschlupf finden wirst." Vor deinem Geistigen Auge blitzen der Adelige und sein Butler auf. Du kannst einen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck nicht verhindern. Nicht, nach Sebastian Michaelis fiesen Spielchen. „Vor ihm solltest du dich allerdings in Acht nehmen, _." Er kann Gedanken lesen, keine Widerrede. Du bist ertappt, er belustigt.

„Darf ich dich besuchen?" Du kannst dein Trauer nicht verbergen. Obwohl dir ein luxuriöseres Leben nun in Aussicht steht, bedrückt es dich ein wenig zu gehen. „Meine Türen stehen dir immer offen." _Warum muss ich dann gehen?_ Du möchtest diskutieren, hältst aber inne, da du dich dankbar zeigen solltest überhaupt noch hier zu sein. Betrübt nippst du also an deinem Tee und starrst mit leeren Blicken die Urnensammlung auf dem Regal an. Einzig die staubfreie, dickbauchige Vase für flüchtige Überreste ist geöffnet- ihr Inhalt offensichtlich. In der Ferne nimmst du die gedämpften Schläge des Big Bens wahr. Tatsächlich ist es schon spät. Die Flut der nachsickernden Fragen will nicht abebben. Und obwohl du einen anstrengenden Tag hattest weißt du eines genau. Diese Nacht hält keinen Schlaf für dich bereit, denn die Höhle des Löwen schien dich zu erwarten. Du versuchst des Undertakers scheinbaren Sinneswandel zu verstehen.

Warum schien alles nur so kompliziert?


	22. The journey must go on

…_ich habe dich nicht vor deinem Verderben bewahrt, damit ich derjenige sein werde, der deinen Untergang besiegelt…_

Eingelullt in der Schwärze deiner fensterlosen Kammer versuchst du dir der Bedeutung dieser Worte klar zu werden. Was meint der Undertaker, wenn er davon spricht, dass er zu deiner größten Gefahr werden könnte? Bis dato hat er dich doch immer vor dir und deinem Talent in Schwierigkeiten zu gelangen beschützt. Aber was konnte so bedrohlich sein, dass er dich lieber in den Phantomhive Haushalt sandte um dich vor Unheil zu bewahren? Er musste etwas planen, doch was es auch immer sei, es würde dir nach dem Leben trachten oder ihn zumindest dazu zwingen deine Versehrtheit in Kauf nehmen zu müssen. Wenn er es dir nicht einmal verriet, dann…

Vielleicht solltest du aufhören dir deinen Kopf über derartige Spekulationen zu zermartern. Es ist sinnlos sich zu fragen was der Undertaker vorhatte. Die unwiderrufliche Folge darauf ist jedenfalls, dass du gehen musst- deiner Sicherheit halber. Ob du es willst, oder nicht. Doch du bist noch immer hier, in dieser Zeit, an diesem Ort. Deine neue Behausung wäre der Wermutstropfen, aber vielleicht schätzt du den Earl und seinen obersten Butler auch nur grundlegend falsch ein. Wenn du dir das Chaostrio aus der Kirche vor dein geistiges Auge rufst, dann scheint der Phantomhive Haushalt doch etwas menschlicher zu wirken, als du im ersten Augenblick gedacht hattest. Trotzdem solltest du dich in Acht nehmen, des Undertakers Warnung war eindeutig.

Unruhig wälzt du dich im Bett umher. Der Schlaf scheint dir in näherer Zukunft keinen Besuch abzustatten. Stattdessen füllen Fragen über Fragen den Raum um dich mit ihrer erdrückenden Schwere zu foltern.

Es war die ganze Zeit über offensichtlich, du hättest nur die Zeichen konkret deuten müssen. Des Rätsels Lösung, die Antwort um das Geheimnis des silberhaarigen Totengräbers - das Mysterium seines Seins. Die Wahrheit ist dir die ganze Zeit auf der Nase herumgetanzt. Du hattest alle Informationen, alle Hinweise und wusstest um den stählernen Todesbringer in seinem Schrank. Doch es blieb dir verborgen, wie so vieles. Erst als er sich dir offenbart hat, fiel der trübe Schleier der Illusion von deinen Augen. Nein, du konntest es nicht selbst herausfinden. Der Undertaker hat dich auf der haarbreiten Kante zwischen Irrweg und Erkenntnispfad wandeln lassen, indem er dir von den Shinigamis erzählt hat, allerdings geschickt mit der Wahrheit von sich ablenkte. Ein brillanter Schachzug.

„_Wer einmal einem Todesgott begegnet ist, _

_der wird sie unter tausenden von Menschen wiedererkennen."_

Er benutzt die Wahrheit als Lüge, spielt mit der Offensichtlichkeit und täuscht dich mit seiner Ehrlichkeit.

Natürlich hatte er Grell Sutcliff erkannt, er ist doch selbst einer von ihnen- ein Todesgott. Doch warum konntest du den Totenschmücker dann nicht auf eigene Faust enttarnen? In deinen Gedanken vergleichst du die beiden Herren miteinander. Letzten Endes findest du weder äußerlich noch vom Verhalten her gemeinsame Merkmale. Es musste also etwas anderes sein. Scheinbar konnten die Schnitter sich unerkannt unter Menschen bewegen. Ob Grell den Undertaker identifiziert hatte, oder war er unter Seinesgleichen ebenfalls ein Meister der Illusion? Vom Bestatter hast du nie viel gesehen, er hütet die obere Partie seines Gesichtes akribischer als du dein eigenes Leben. Den Rest seines Körpers verhüllt er in mehreren Kleidungsschichten. Rein äußerlich ließen sich also wirklich keine Rückschlüsse ziehen. Wie konnte man sie dann in einem Meer von Sterblichen herausstechen sehen? Möglicherweise anhand ihrer Waffen, doch weder der vermeintliche Butler noch dein selbstloser Retter trugen sie bei sich.

Seufzend beschließt du auch diese Thematik vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Wie spät es auch immer ist, du solltest möglichst schnell Schlaf finden. Morgen würde die Welt in einem ganz anderen Licht erstrahlen. Du willst nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen dir und dem Undertaker ändert, vor allem nicht durch die Tatsache, dass er kein menschliches Wesen ist. Nein, das sollte nicht passieren, es würde sich – zumindest für dich- nichts ändern.

Unwissenheit konnte ein Segen sein…

Trotz des Schlafes spürst du eine unangenehme Leere in dir- und es ist nicht das Loch in deinem Magen, dass nach den kalorienreichen Leckerlies aus der Büchse der Pandora schreit. Es ist die Gewissheit, dass du bald nicht mehr hier sein wirst. Doch wird es für immer sein? Du hoffst, dass du zurückkehren kannst- irgendwann. Verwunderlich, dass dieses Haus mit all seinen Seltsamkeiten zu deiner Heimat geworden ist. Ein makabrer Ort des Schutzes, obgleich des Todes -bewacht von einem Shinigami. Ein neues Leben von heute auf morgen, oder eher gesagt von heute zurück ins Gestern. …Oder ins Vor-vor-gestern.

Schweigsam erhebst du dich, greifst nach Kleidung und steuerst der Lichtquelle unter dem Türspalt entgegen. Dich erfasst ein mulmiges Gefühl als du die Küche betrittst. Du kannst es dir nicht erklären, es scheint wie ein siebenter Sinn zu sein, der dich auf etwas hinweisen will.

Deine Blicke suchen den Raum ab. Die Urne ist nicht auffindbar, vielleicht steht sie ja unten im Geschäft. Wenigstens müsstest du dann nicht befürchten die süßen Naschereien zu erbrechen, nachdem du durch die Pathologie gestiefelt bist und dir wieder ein paar Eindrücke der exquisitesten Leichen Londons hast geben lassen. So schleichst du leise die Holztreppe hinunter gen Laden. An der großen, alten Standuhr erklärt sich das befremdliche Gefühl in dir. Es ist nicht – wie erwartet- morgens, sondern halb drei nachts. Du schreckst leicht zurück. Wie konnte dein Schlafgefühl dich so dermaßen täuschen? Es musste an der Aufregung liegen, der Tatsache, dass alles im Begriff war sich zu ändern. Zumindest redest du dir das ein.

Du willst gerade umdrehen und zurückmarschieren, als deine Blicke auf die geöffnete Tür des Obduktionsraumes fallen. War der Undertaker noch wach zu dieser Uhrzeit? Und wenn ja, was gab es so spät noch zu erledigen? Auf stillen Sohlen durchquerst du den engen, dunklen Flur zur Pathologie. Das austretende Licht ist gedämmt, scheinbar brannten nur wenige Kerzen in diesem Raum.

Vorsichtig schiebst du die Türe auf und spähst in die fensterlose Chemiehöhle. Kein Zeichen vom Bestatter, nur ein mehrarmiger Kerzenständer auf einem der Metalltische spendet ein Minimum an Licht. Möglicherweise wusste er, dass du wach bist. Vielleicht hat er als Shinigami eine übersinnliche Wahrnehmung. _Dann kann er ja doch Gedanken lesen._ Du schüttelst den Kopf. Es musste sich um Menschenkenntnis handeln, mehr nicht. Alles andere wäre gruselig. „Undertaker?", fragst du leise, während du die Holztür zum Laden aufschiebst. Tatsächlich sitzt dort, auf einem ebenholzfarbigen Leichenfresser der silberhaarige Shinigami und beobachtet dich, als hätte er erwartet, dass du zeitnah hier eintreffen würdest.

Du spürst seine Blicke auf dir- ein vertrautes Gefühl. Er scheint keine Intention zu hegen die Stille zu stören, denn immerhin bist du es, die in diese Sphäre der Ruhe eingedrungen ist. Sofort spürst du den Drang dich zu rechtfertigen. Wie konnte er es nur schaffen dich ohne Worte und Gestik dazu zu bringen deine Gefühle preiszugeben? Dieser Mann ist ein Rätsel, aber eines, welches du niemals lösen können würdest.

„Ich dachte es sei bereits morgens.", erklärst du ihm wahrheitsgemäß. Ein Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen. Ihm nun noch zu erklären, dass du absolut nicht mehr müde bist, das wäre nun redundant. Aber was tust du nun? Umkehren, dich ins Bett legen und versuchen Schlaf zu finden wäre die vernünftigste Idee. Sicherlich würde der Undertaker es nicht gutheißen dich zu einer solch unmöglichen Uhrzeit durchs Institut springen zu sehen. Doch was tat er selbst hier? Wahrscheinlich brauchen Shinigamis keinen Schlaf.

Wenn du jedoch ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, dann musst du eingestehen, dass du lieber hier bleiben würdest anstatt dich zu zwingen deine Augenlider von unten zu betrachten. Ob dein schwarzer Retter es ästimieren würde? Eine einladende Handbewegung soll deine Frage augenblicklich beantworten. Schweigsam nimmst du auf einem mattierten, dunkelbraunen Sarg Platz. Der Bestatter selbst thront auf einem hochglanzpolierten Ebenholztotenbett. Du würdest dich zu ihm setzen, befürchtetest du nicht, dass du dieses sündhaft teure Konstrukt zerkratzen könntest.

Wieder kehrt die Stille ein, doch es ist eine angenehme Ruhe. Hier, im Institut des Undertakers, musst du dich vor nichts fürchten, dich nicht verstellen oder irgendetwas tun, was deinen Willen einschränkt. Du bist frei. Du warst frei. Es hatte sich geändert, Schlag auf Schlag. Wie gerne würdest du ihm mitteilen, dass du diesen Ort nicht verlassen sondern bleiben willst? Auch wenn es ein Wunsch aus reiner Unvernunft, aus Egoismus und Träumerei wäre… Warum musste es so kompliziert sein?

Du mustert den Shinigami vor dir. In lockerer Haltung sitzt der Todesgott auf dem ewigen Ruhebett, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und die linke Hand auf das Holz gestützt. Dir fällt wieder dieser große, olivinfarbige Ring an seinem linken Zeigefinger nebst den langen, schwarzen Fingernägeln auf. Ja, wenn man den Undertaker genauer betrachtete, dann war der Hauch von Narzissmus, wenn auch gut versteckt in den Gewändern, die ihn verhüllen, nicht übersehbar.

„Zerbrich dir deinen Kopf nicht über Dinge, die nicht in deiner Macht stehen sie zu ändern." Er hat aufgehört zu Lächeln auch wenn seine Lippen noch immer von dieser Mimik gekennzeichnet sind. „Muss ich denn für immer gehen?" Dein Gegenüber scheint abzuwägen. „Für immer ist keine treffende Bezeichnung, vor allem nicht für ein sterbliches Wesen." Wieder spricht er in Rätseln, selten sagt er die Dinge frei heraus. „Wenn meine Arbeit getan ist, dann werde ich dich nicht daran hindern deinen Platz hier wieder einzunehmen, insofern du es dann noch möchtest." „Also muss ich nur übergangsweise gehen?" „Der junge Earl kann dir mehr Schutz bieten, als ich es tun könnte." Geräuschlos erhebt sich das Wesen im schwarzen Mantel und flaniert einige Schritte über den Teppich. Gedankenversunken scheint er einen Ort in weiter Ferne zu fixieren- vielleicht eine Zukunft, die es so niemals geben könnte.

„Doch bedenke, dass du im Gegensatz zu den Menschen um dich herum frei bist." Der Undertaker neigt leicht seinen Kopf deine Richtung, zeitgleich spürst du erneut seine Blicke auf dir. „Bewahre dir diese Freiheit und verliere sie nicht. Das größte Geschenk, das du zu Beginn deines Lebens erhältst, das ist deine Seele, ein Schatz den dir niemand zu rauben vermag. Also verschenke ihn nicht, sondern hüte das, was dich ausmacht, _." Ein Befehl sanfter formuliert als die untertänigste Bitte. Sämtliche Härchen deines Körpers stellen sich auf, eine Gänsehaut unbegreiflichen Ausmaßes erfasst dich. Er, der Sammler der Verstorbenen Seelen, weiß wie kein anderes Wesen, dass das, was in dir ist, nicht greifbar mit den Händen, nur spürbar mit dem Herzen, das wertvollste Kleinod deines eigenen kleinen Kosmos darstellt.

Die Weisheit eines Todesbringers. Wenn es von ihm kommt, dann musste es schon einiges an Bedeutung haben. Der Undertaker wählt letztendlich jedes Wort sorgsam bevor er es spricht. Nichts von dem was er dir je erklärt hat schien überflüssig oder unnütz zu sein. Schließlich hast du jede Phrase deines geduldigen Lehrmeisters aufgezogen, reflektiert und umgesetzt.

Du nickst und sendest ein stummes Versprechen, dass du deine Seele hüten wirst wie die Kamee um deinen Hals… und dein Leben natürlich.

Warum verriet er es dir überhaupt? Es muss etwas mit deiner neuen Bleibe zu tun haben. Du kannst diesen Verdacht zwar nicht verifizieren, aber ein latentes Gefühl in der Magengegend sagt dir, dass du all seine Warnungen sehr, sehr ernst nehmen solltest. Trotz alledem sprichst du deine Gedanken aus: „Was ist mit dem Earl und seinem Butler, dass ich mich vor ihnen hüten soll?" Als hätte er mit dieser Frage bereits gerechnet, beginnt er die verbleibenden Pendants seines Hüftgeschmeides nachdenklich um seinen Finger zu wickeln. „Ich habe dir beigebracht zusehen, wie ein normaler Sterblicher niemals sehen könnte. Dein Verstand und deine Wahrnehmung sind geschärft, _. Doch trotzdem kann dein Auge nicht jede Gefahr erblicken, deshalb lass dir gesagt sein, dass seine Herrschaft und sein Ketten gelegter Wachhund ebenfalls nicht immer die sind, die sie vorgeben zu sein." Der wohlvertraute Klang seiner Stimme verrät dir, dass die Lösung nur durch dich gefunden werden kann.

„Du solltest schlafen. Ich werde dich morgen zum Anwesen des jungen Earls bringen." _Morgen schon?_ Du willst diskutieren, nickst allerdings nur tonlos und erhebst dich aus deiner Position. Der Geruch erlöschender Kerzen steigt in deine Nase. Die Lichtspender des Raumes sind fast abgebrannt, es kann sich nur noch um wenige Minuten handeln, bis sie vollen Endes sterben. Schwermütig steuerst du auf die Pathologie zu. Es half nichts Widerspruch zu üben. _ Es ist ja nicht für imm- mein Leben lang._ Du versuchst dich mit an diesem kläglichen Versprechen zu halten, damit du nicht ins Bodenlose stürzt. Bevor du den Raum verlässt, drehst du dich noch einmal zum Seelensammler um. Dir ist bewusst, dass diese Frage möglicherweise kindisch sein könnte, aber seit dem du hier bist tanzt sie dir auf der Zunge herum. „Musst du denn niemals schlafen?"

Deine Erkundigungen werden mit einem breiten Grinsen quittiert. Es erinnert dich an jenes unbeschwerte Lachen, das er immer an den Tag legte, wenn du wieder kurz davor warst dich nach der Leichenschau zu übergeben. „Nur in gewissen Abständen." Er hatte – zumindest für dich- doch so noch etwas wie eine „menschliche Seite". Vielleicht hat er es auch nur gesagt, damit du ruhig schlafen kannst.

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, _."

Du kämpfst erneut mit der Verzweiflung, doch dieses Mal gibt es keinen Ausweg für dich.

Es ist bereits um elf, als du die Küche betrittst. Das tiefe Gongen, das die Stufen zu dir hinaufkriecht, informiert dich darüber. Mit knurrendem Magen und einem bedrückenden Gefühl nimmst du am Küchentisch Platz. Vor dir steht in seiner ganzen Pracht des Shinigamis Leibspeise, verborgen in einem kleinen, glänzenden Gefäß, das trotz der ganzen Morbidität seiner Existenz dir fehlen wird. Es ist nicht das, was es im eigentlichen Sinne ist, sondern das wofür es steht. Die Urne als Symbol des Todes und ihr Inhalt als Lebensspender. Eine makellose Antibiose, das Leben umschlossen vom Tod. Ob der Shinigami es deshalb gewählt hatte? Du schüttelst den Kopf. Nun beginnst du schon über all seine Handlungen zu sinnieren. Du solltest vielleicht aufhören zu viel in all sein Wirken zu interpretieren. So langst du zu und gönnst dir eine ordentliche Nascherei aus dem Tod im Topf.

Frühstück bei Kerzenlicht- der Tag beginnt mit der Nacht.

Den einzigen Gegenstand, den du nicht abgelegt hast beim Schlafen ist die Halskette. An des Undertakers Kleidung scheint sie zwar klein und filigran, da er selbst ein großgewachsenes Wesen ist, aber an deinem Hals wirkt sie um einiges größer. Du möchtest sie bei dir tragen, immer. Die Möglichkeit sie zu verlieren willst du schließlich nicht in Kauf nehmen.

Du hörst den Herren des Hauses bereits zufrieden summen, als du in den Obduktionsraum trittst. Die Überreste auf dem Tisch vor dir sind noch abgedeckt, seiner Stimmung allerdings nach zu urteilen wird er viel Spaß mit seiner Kundschaft haben. Auch deine Nase meldet sich zu Wort. Es riecht wie Fleisch, dass man auf eine heiße Herdplatte gedrückt hätte. „Hehe.", begrüßt er dich, nachdem du vollends eingetreten bist. „Möchtest du mir helfen?" Du stellst dich an die Metallbarre und lässt deine Augen auf dem blickdichten Tuch ruhen. Mit einem Ruck zieht der Meister der Toten das schwere Leinenfabrikat vom Corpus und entblößt das durch durchgebrannte Stück ehemals menschlicher Herkunft deinen Blicken.

Sofort und ganz zur Freude des Undertakers presst du dir augenblicklich die Hand vor den Mund, damit du dem rauchigem Überbleibsel keine Keksglasur gibst. „Da war wohl jemand Feuer und Flamme.", bringst du es knapp heraus. „Hehe" Der Bestatter beginnt mit diversen Werkzeugen und Chemikalien an der Leiche herumzufuhrwerken, um nach einigen Minuten die Lippen zu schürzen. Du hast das mehr oder minder heitere Spektakel distanziert aus der Entfernung betrachtet und dabei eine genauere Bestandsaufnahme des Kohlestückes vermieden. „Petroleum.", stellt er trocken fest und legt das Tuch wieder über den kohlrabenschwarzen Körper. Scheinbar hatte er mehr erwartet. Gut für dich, denn sogleich marschiert der Undertaker ein wenig beleidigt aus der Pathologie in den Laden.

„Sie können sie heute Abend abholen, obwohl eine Feuerbestattung ein angebrachterer Abschied wäre." Kurze Zeit später klappt die Ladentür und der Langfingerige steht wieder im gekachelten Leichensaal. „Eine Schande, einen meiner Särge dafür zu verschwenden." Nun stehst allerdings du wieder im Zentrum deiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Alle Regelungen sind getroffen, man wird dich abholen, wenn die Turmuhr drei Mal schlägt.", fügt er die letzten Worte tonlos hinzu und wendet sich wieder dem stinkenden „Ding" auf seinem Tisch zu. „Du solltest deine Kleidung packen, und wenn du etwas mitnehmen willst, es sei dein." So begibst du dich zurück in deine dunkle Kammer und beginnst sorgsam deine Kleider zusammenzulegen, damit sie nicht zerknittern würden. Möglicherweise würdest du im Phantomhive Haushalt Dienstkleidung bekommen. Mey-Rin selbst trug die Tracht einer Magd, also würde sich dir wohl dasselbe Schicksal erfüllen.

Du besitzt nicht viel, doch vergängliche Güter hatten vor einiger Zeit schon ihre Bedeutung verloren. Drei Dinge würdest du jedoch besonders hüten: Die Seele in deinem Körper, die Kette um deinen Hals und die Geheimnisse, die _er _anvertraut hatte.

Mit der Kleidung unter dem Arm marschierst du in die Küche. Für einen kurzen Augenblick bleiben deine Blicke an der lackschwarzen Urne hängen. Doch zu schnell verwirfst du den Gedanken sie zu annektieren. Sie gehört zu ihm, wie das Mysterium, dass er mit sich herumtrug. Nein, du würdest diesen Zustand nicht verändern. Ein Lächeln entlockt dir dieser Gedanke trotzdem. Also drapierst du dein Hab und Gut auf einem der Särge im Laden, wo es warten soll, bis man dich abholt. Kundschaft kam sowieso nie, und wenn dann nur in sehr desolatem Zustand. Ferner wäre der Undertaker der Letzte, der sich daran stören würde.

Du kannst nicht sagen, was du in den letzten Stunden getan hast, außer dem einsamen Leichengräber putztechnisch unter die Arme zu greifen. Die Schläge des Big Ben erinnern dich allerdings schmerzlich daran, dass es Zeit für den Abschied wird. In einer knappen Viertelstunde wird man dich wegreißen von diesem Ort des tödlichen Friedens. Du lässt die Schultern hängen, die Zukunft bleibt abzuwarten. „Ihr Menschen seid wirklich interessant. Aber du bist ein ganz besonderes Exemplar." Ungehört hatte er sich hinter dich gestellt und zu sprechen begonnen. Seiner unheimlichen Art würdest du nie überdrüssig. Als du dich zu ihm hinwendest erkennst du ein trauriges Lächeln. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er deinen Abschied ebenso unwillkommen heißt wie du, doch zum größeren Wohl hin müssen Entscheidungen getroffen werden, die den freien Willen der Betreffenden nicht berücksichtigen können.

Eine Weile schweigt ihr, bevor der Herr, bei dem deine wirkliche Reise ihren Anfang genommen hatte, das Wort erhebt. „Versprich mir eines, _." Der ruhige Tenor seiner Stimme lässt augenblicklich dein Herz schneller schlagen. Als er schließlich seine Hand an deine Wange legt glaubst du, dass dir der Boden unter den Füßen wegbricht. Seine Hände sind trotz der harten Arbeit, die er tätigt weder rau noch zerschlissen. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlen sich angenehm kühl auf deiner brennenden Haut an. Du zwingst dich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Deine wahre Herkunft bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." Er lächelt, obwohl er seine Worte absolut ernst meint. Wieder sorgt er sich um dich, dabei scheint doch die Gefahr, dass du ihn ungewollt verraten könntest viel bedrohlicher zu sein als dein Wohl. Wahrlich kryptisch….

Das Scharren von Hufen vor der Ladentür verrät dir, dass es endgültig Zeit wird sich auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Ein Kloß bildet sich in deinem Hals, deine Kehle schnürt sich zu. Dein Herz wiegt Tonnen und trotzdem kannst du den Blick nicht vom Undertaker lassen. Dieser Mann, nein, dieser Shinigami, dem du alles zu verdanken hast, weiß mehr über dich, als du je selbst in Erfahrung bringen wirst. Und doch lässt er dich gehen.

Und dann tust du das, was du in einem emotional beruhigten Zustand niemals getan hättest: Du umarmst den Undertaker. Die Gefühle in die kannst du unterdrücken, aber nicht den Drang dich so zu verabschieden. Er lässt es geschehen, verharrt still und lässt dich gewähren. Du spürst den rauen Stoff an deiner Haut. Die Wange, die noch immer die kühlende Berührung träg liegt vorsichtig auf seiner Kleidung auf. Für einen Moment schließt du die Lider und lässt die Welt um dich herum verblassen. Alles wird nichtig, nichts hat Bedeutung außer dieser Augenblick- der Bruchteil einer Unendlichkeit. Du hättest nie damit gerechnet, aber du spürst, wie sich sein langen Finger sanft auf deinem Kopf legen.

Die Zeit steht still.


End file.
